The doctor
by atonement-beloved
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a finance student attending Washington State University in Vancouver, Washington. Besides being a hard working student she is part of the cheerleading team. During a preformance she falls and end up breaking her foot, which makes her being sent to the hospital. It's when she meets Christian Grey, a young and handsome doctor. Her life will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

New story

Anastasia Steele is a finance student attending Washington State University in Vancouver, Washington. Besides being a hard working student she is part of the Washington State cheerleading team. During a preformance she accidently falls and end up breaking her foot, which makes her being sent to the hospital. It's when she meets Christian Grey, a young and handsome doctor for the first time. Her life is being changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the most annoying sound coming from my alarm clock. Not now I thought and groaned to myself. I turned off the alarm clock and rolled to one side of my bed, trying to wake up.

"It's time to wake up, Ana", I hear Kate's voice calling me nearby and threw a pillow on my face. I pushed it aside and cleared my eyes. There was Kate sitting on the bed opposite me, flawlessly dressed in a floral dress, her long and blond hair was loose down her shoulders.

"Finally, you woke up. I will make breakfast for both of us", she said fondly, and kissed me on my forehead before she left from our dorm. Kate and I met for the first time at the begining of Freshman year at Washington State University when she helped me to find my first lectures. We found out really fast that we shared the same dorm at Olympia Avenue and became instantly friends. Since then we had shared the same dorm for almost two years.

After laying in my bed for a couple of minutes I decided to wake up and slipped into my comfortable slippers. My eyes traveled to Kate's side of the room, which was always tidy and beautifully decorated and then to my desk, being in a completely mess. Books and notebooks were spread everywhere after cramming for my midterms in Finance. I always thought I should be tidying the mess I had caused, but there were more important things which waited for me. Kate and I had been practicing with the cheerleading team almost every day and today it was finally the day we were going to compete against Seattle University.

I went to the bathroom, slipped off my night gown and took a warm shower. The water felt so comfortable against my skin, making me want to stay there for hours. But Kate was waiting for me, so I better hurry up. I washed my hair and body quickly and stepped out from the shower.

Then I dried my hair with the white towel which was hanging on the wall nearby. I put on the clothes which I was wearing yesterday, then walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair. I looked at the mirror and two blue eyes were starring back at me. From that instant moment I noticed my eyes were too big for my small face. But at least I looked a little more awake now than what I did for a couple of minutes ago.

Afterwards, I changed into my black converse and locked the door to our dorm.

When I entered the small kitchen which we shared with other people my eyes shift to Kate and Jose who were standing by the table.

"Please Jose, you are coming to see me and Ana compete against Seattle University today?", Kate asked, her hands were pressed in a plea. "I don't have much of a choice I guess", he said and smiled brightly. Kate squaled, before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I knew I could count on you".

Their heads turned towards me when I sat down on the chair by the table and started eating the French toast and omelette which was apperently for me.

"There you are Ana, I convinced Jose to come and see us today", she said excitedly, and sat on the chair across the table. My eyes travel to Jose, who was wearing a Ralph Lauren polo shirt and dark blue pants.

"That's great Jose. I hope we are going to win today", I said, while eating the toast. Kate smooth her dress and looked at me.

"Ana, of course we are going to win today. Seattle University isn't very known for having the best cheerleading team."

I finished eating the breakfast really quickly and put the plate in the sink.

"Thank you, Kate for the breakfast. I have a class to attend, see you guys later",

"Have fun, Ana", Kate said and waved after me.

I wrote this chapter really quickly because some of you were waiting in anticipation :) I hope you liked the first small chapter and it would be great if you could leave a review whether you liked it or not, or what you missed.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was in front of our dorm I slid a key into the door and opened it, then gathered my planner which was on my desk. I looked through the classes I had scribbled down for this semester.

To my surprise it was only one class today and it turned out to be the most boring of them all. I sigh, why did I have to choose it in the first place. It looked quite interesting to begin with, but turned out to be completely different than I had expected. Fortunately, it was my last semester I was going to have it.

I scan through the books on the wooden shelf beside my desk and grab the one I was going to have, then pulled it from the shelf. I went to my backpack and put the book inside along with a couple of textbooks. After a while my eyes shift to the clock. It had already turned 11 am. Oh Shit! Only five minutes left. Frantically, I collected my things and walked out the dorm.

As I opened the door to my classroom, eyes were staring at my direction.

It was only one empty desk left which was for me, and unfortunately it was right in front of my strict professor Mr. Collins, who didn't look pleased. He was really young and tall, with green eyes and some of the girls had a crush on him, finding him handsome and attractive. But I never understood it. I assumed he wasn't exactly my taste.

Why couldn't I always be on time. I closed the door behind me and walked slowly to the desk, then shrugged off the backpack.

"Miss Steele is there a reason why you are late today?", he asked me,

regarding me intently. I hear two girls giggling behind me, finding the whole situation ridiculously funny.

"I don't have an answer to that", I said and sank down to my chair. He walked in front of my desk, so I was forced to look at him. He looked vaguely dissapointed.

"Next time, you better be on time Miss Steele", he said and his eyes travel to the rest of the class. In the next few minutes my eyes dart back and forth between the clock which was hanging on the wall and Mr. Collins. Why did the time went so terribly slowly. My own thoughts were distracting me from concentrating properly, and all I could think of was when we were going to compete against Seattle University.

But then I heard a familiar voice nearby, my eyes blinked rapidly. I had just realized that Mr. Collins had asked a question and was expecting an answer from me. I became increasingly embarrased and flustered when everyone was starring at me. Why couldn't he ask someone else. I had always been picked to answer his questions.

"Do I have to repeat my question Miss Steele", he asked utterly irritated.

"What was the questions?", I asked, my voice was barely audible. My eyes shift quickly to

the girl besides me, who raised her hand impatiently, willing to answer the question.

"Next time you better not have your head in the sky Miss Steele". My cheeks heated and I looked down at my textbook. I had a feeling that he never liked me.

When the bell rang everyone collected their things and piled out the classroom. I felt a hand reaching to my shoulder it was Mr. Collins holding me back. What was going to happen now I thought for myself.

"Miss Steele, you are going to wait here". When everyone had left the classroom.

It was just me and him in the entire room, which became quite intimidating. He walked steadily in front of me, his eyes were following me in every step he took

"Do you know why you are here Miss Steele?", he asked me.

"Because I was late for my class", I muttered.

He stopped in front of me, bending down so I was just inches from him. His green eyes were intense and he looked rather furious.

"That's not a good excuse, Anastasia. Next time you're late. I will send you to the Dean's office. Do you understand?". I nodded, holding my hands tight on my chair to ease my nerves. He went back to his desk and collected his things, then walked very fast out of the classroom and slammed the door. I realized from that moment my heart was still pounding rapidly, completely shocked by what had just happened. Why did he hate me so much?

It's a little chapter, but my upcoming chapters will be longer! I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors and any misspelling, but English is NOT my mother tongue. I try my best to improve my writing and become a better writer :)


	4. Chapter 4

I walked outside the classroom and was met by crowds of students who passed by to reach for their next lecture. A little bit frightened I looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief when I had realized Mr. Collins wasn't there. Finally, it was weekend, and now I could focus completely on what was going to happen later today. My eyes shifted to the students standing by the entrance and there was Kate talking deliberatly to Erica, one of the members of the cheerleading team. I walked towards them. When Kate saw me a bright smile lined across her face, and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Erica and I were just talking about later when we are going to compete against Seattle University", Kate said. Her voice was warm and inviting. My eyes travelled automatically to Erica, who was leaning against the wall. Her brown hair was flipped to one side.

"If we win today, we are going to the finale", Erica said and grinned at us. I could see the Excitement in her eyes.

"I know. It's really crazy to think about, nothing is impossible. So how was your lecture today Ana?"

I looked down and smooth the fabric of my blouse.

"Not so well", I muttered.

"That's the reason why Mr. Collins walked furiously out from the classroom.

I was wondering what happened to him. You are alright Ana?"

I nodded, and leaned against Kate's shoulder. Erica reached my hand and held it firmly.

"You should have a talk with him. He need to explain himself", Erica said determined

"You never come late to his classes. He can't just act like that. Ana, you need to show him who is the boss here". Kate said and wrapped her arm tight around me. She looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall, and a little wide eyed she slipped the grip around me.

"Erica, we have to reach for the anatomy class. Ana, I will see you later for lunch", Kate said with a sign of panic in her voice. I waved them goodbye, as they strode down the hallway.

A little hesitant, I decided to walk out the building.

When I entered Olympia Avenue Hall. I saw Jose was sitting on a couch nearby the window, typing really fast on his computer. He looked very focused, and I don't think he had noticed me. He peeked up at me as I walked towards him, and smiled a perfect, broad smile when he saw me. I smiled equally back.

"Ana, sit here", he said and waved me towards the couch. I sank gracefully down beside him

"What are you doing?", I asked curiously, and looked at his computer, trying to see what he was typing. He shoot me a glare and continued typing.

"I have to finish an essay today, so I can see you and Kate compete later". I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and remembered that I was going to call mum. Fast, I raised myself from the couch and clapped him on his shoulder.

"I better be going, so you can concentrate better", I said. His eyes were fixed on me and held my hand

"Ana, you can just sit here. I don't mind", he said kindly, his head was cocked to one side.

"It's nice of you, Jose, but I have to call mum", I said and smiled brightly.

"Of course, just call your mother. I am going to be there with my dad. I heard that he is going to bring your father along too. We are going to do what it takes to support you and Kate". A little surprised, that my dad had heard about it before I got to tell him, I said, "That's great, Jose. See you later".

When I was back in my dorm, I put my brown backpack besides my bed and slipped off my converse. As I layed across the bed, I pulled out my phone from the pocket.

"Mum, you will be there when I am going to compete against Seattle University today?", I asked a little bit excited.

"Ana, I was about to call you, and I have bad news. I thought I could make it to Seattle today, but it seemed like I have to step in for someone at work. They really need me. I am really sorry Ana, I wanted to support you and Kate. I hope you understand", she said calmly

"It's ok, mum. I understand", I sigh and was a little dissapointed. In fact, I had been excited the whole week for her to come and see me. But I guess life wasn't always what you expected it to be. Honestly, I understood how important work was for her. She had to make a living after all.

"Honey, I am really sorry. I promise to see you in the finale. But I have to go. See you soon sweetheart", she said and turned off the phone.

After I had been taking a long nap, which was quite refreshing after too little sleep I had gotten from yesterday and eaten a quick lunch with Kate. It was time to drive to Seattle University. We had to start driving early so we could be in Seattle in time. The other girls in our team had decided to drive before us, but Kate and I wanted to relax a little bit. Since Kate was really tired after three hours with anatomy. When we had arrived, Kate parked her Black Audi in the parking lot close to the school. We carried our bags with us which we had packed yesterday and made our way to the university. After asking a couple of students we finally found the changing room. As we entered, everyone seemed quite nervous with anticipation. Some of the girls were frantically doing the make up, while others were changing into the cheerleading uniform. Me and Kate, hastily pulled on the red and white uniform. I walked over to the mirror and reapplied my make up, then pulled my hair into a ponytale.

I could feel the butterflies were dancing inside my stomach and the heartbeats were racing through my body. I was breathing heavily.

This is it, just a couple of minutes we were going to preform in front of a lot of people.

The thought of it made the knot inside me grow bigger. Why was I feeling this way? I had been preforming many times, before. Maybe because we were so close to the finale.

When we walked nervously in the gym hall, there were a lot of people applauding at the tribune. I looked around and saw Jose, his father and my father waving excitedly towards me and Kate from the first row. A bright smile grew on my face, waving back at them. I was really happy to be surrounded by people who would always be there for me. We prepared ourselves. When someone turned on the music, the first stunt we were going to do was the flyer. I thought it went smoothly, but all of a sudden, I lost completely balance and hit to the ground. A terrible pain coursed through my body followed by a headache, made me shift back and forth, trying to relieve it. The only thing I could see was dim of lights and hearing people screaming panicly around me before I lost conciousness.

Thank you so much for reading this story. It's a little chapter this time, because I didn't want you to wait so long. Many of you have asked me when Christian will appear in the story. He will be in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

When I opened my eyes, a flash of confusion stroke me. The room was so bright and peaceful. Where was I? This place could be compared to heaven. Was this heaven?. I blinked my eyes rapidly a few times and all of a sudden everything became clearer. I lift my head slightly and my eyes travelled automatically to my right foot which was wrapped in white bandage. Why was my foot like that? and why was I here? A little shocked I quickly understood my foot was injured and that I was no other place than the hospital. When I carefully moved the foot to the left, a pain started to plant inside me, but dissapeared.

The whole situation was really strange, because I couldn't remember anything from what had happened. It sure must be a good explanation behind it all.

I shifted in the hospital bed, to make me feel more comfortable, and noticed my clothes were white as my head bent down. Curious, I looked around to be better aquainted with the new enviroment. The room was really huge and the walls were covered in white. There were two beautiful paintings hanging on the wall, creating a more pleasant and comfortable atmosphere. It made the room less intimidating. The curtains were drawn slightly to each side, letting the sunlight slip through the window. As I looked around I realized I was alone, and an instant loneliness was creeping its way into me. I frankly admit that the room was too big for just one person. But where was everyone?

I shifted to the little wooden table besides me which was filled with a lot of gifts and cards. There was also a porcelain vase filled with beautiful red roses, leaving a wonderful scent. This was probably for me.

Out of curiousity I picked one of the cards and read it. This one was from Kate.

\- My dearest Ana, get well soon. I miss you so much. Yours Kate.

The other cards were from my parents, Jose and some of the classmates in my Finance class. A thought stroke me wondering how long I had been in this room.

While I was reading the cards and wiped my tears after reading lovely words which were written the door creaked open. Suprised, my eyes glare at the direction of the door.

A young and tall nurse stepped silently inside the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She was smiling kindly at me, so her perfect white teeth were showing. Her blond hair was hanging loose down to her shoulder, wearing a white coat. Her light blue shirt was slightly unbuttoned on the top, exposing her skin. She was considered very attractive.

As she sit down on the chair in front of me, with her legs crossed she asked me:

"How are you feeling Miss Steele?"

"I am feeling better", I said, my mouth was feeling very dry.

"That's great, anything you want?" Her eyes were watching me intently.

"I could need a glass of water", I said, my voice came more like a squeak than intended. My cheeks heated as I looked down. Oh my shyness.

The woman stood up from her chair and smoothed the fabric on her coat. I recognized her nails were painted in red. She walked steadily towards the door and opened it, calling out loud

"Bring Miss Steele a glass of water". I followed, the situation, finding it very amusing. It was of course not pleasant to have my foot injured, but it wasn't bad either to be treated like a princess. Another attractive nurse with exactly the same clothes as the first one walked in the room. Her red hair was pulled in a bun, smiling at me as she handled me a glass of water.

Hesitantly, I grabbed it from her hand and drank it fast. The cold water felt wonderful. I placed the glass back to her hand.

"Where is Dr. Grey?", the blonde nurse asked, leaning against the wall by the door fickling with her hair, looking bored. The red haired nurse shoot her attention immidietly towards her. My eyes darted back and forth between them in fascination. It looked like this hospital was only hiring model alike nurses despite what I had seen, and who was Mr. Grey anyways? That would remain as a mystery.

"I think he will be here any minute. He is just talking with an another patient".

The blonde nurse arched her eyebrow.

"Well then, that means we should be going", she said. Her voice was stern, and marched out from the room quickly. The other nurse followed after, and stopped by the door for a second. Her eyes were fixed on me, making me forced to look at her.

"Doctor Grey will be here really soon. Please wait patiently Miss Steele", she said friendly, and strolled out, instantly closing the door. I was left alone once again. That answered my question. He was my doctor. I wonder how he was like, probably an old man, with grey hair, spending his whole life devoting to his passion for bone structure.

I shoke my head distracted by my thoughts. Abruptly, my nerves started to resurface. Why was I feeling like this? There was no one who was going to scoop me from this place and throw me into a dark cave. In fact, they couldn't do that since my foot was injured, so that would be inhuman. But I guess I always felt like this when I was going to meet new people. Now I had to wait and see.

You have to wait a little bit more. The next chapter will be devoted to Dr. Grey and Ana.

I know some of you are waiting in anticipation, but the next chapter will come really soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The time went really slowly, and all I had been doing in the past fifteen minutes was waiting for Dr. Grey to show up. It wasn't so much to do in this room than staring at the white wall in boredom. Maybe my doctor had forgotten about me. All of a sudden the door creaked open and closed again. That was about time. My eyes shifted to the door. Astonished, my mouth fell slightly open, gaping at him. My breathing must have stopped for a minute, because this was not what I had expected. This was even better. He was so handsome, but not only that he was very young. My cheeks heated at the realization that I must have looked extremely ridiculous in front of him with my foot injured. Why did I have to look in my worse state when I was going to meet Dr. Grey, no I mean Mr. Gorgeous. Me and my bad luck. My eyes followed him as he sat gracefully down on the chair in front of me, and extended his hand to me.

"Dr. Christian Grey". Without thinking straight I sat upright, cleared my throat and hesitantly shook his hand.

"Anastasia Steele". I retreated my hand really fast.

He was tall, attractive and indeed very beautiful, wearing a white coat, grey pants, white shirt and grey tie with his stethoscope hanging loose down his shoulder. His copper brown hair was sleeked to perfection. His head was crooked to one side regarding me intently with grey intensive eyes. He was so close, making me blush. My head bent down abruptly in embarrasement. I could feel his eyes were still on me, making me feel uncomfortable. I wonder how this was going to be.

"Are you always blushing around people?", he asked, amused. Oh no, he had taken a great notice of me and now he was teasing me. I started to blush even more. Ana, stand up for yourself, you can do this. I peeked up slowly at him and was met by stealing grey eyes, his index finger stroking his lips, smiling with a rueful smile.

"Uh no, sometimes, Dr. Grey", my voice not sounding myself. His smile faded, and his expression became more serious, looking quite intimidating. What happened to him.

He stood abruptly and paced back and forth. His black shoes clicking on the ground was the only sound I heard in the room, his eyes were never leaving mine. This made me shiver for some inexplicable reason. Why did he have such an effect on me.

"How long have I been here?", I asked, the words just tumbled out of my mouth. He stopped for a second and shoot me a cold grey stare. "Two days", he said fast and continued doing what he was doing. "Really?", me and my stupid mouth. He stopped once again and frowned at me "Yes, Miss Steele". He said, holding my gaze steadily with his grey eyes.ô

"I know this is stupid, but which hospital is this?", I asked.

"Northwest hospital and medical center in Seattle". That came out as a surprise. Kate's father was working here, but why wasn't he my doctor. Maybe he already had too many patients. I had to ask Kate about it. My mind is drifting again.

He continued walking to the window and looked outside for a moment, and then on my right foot. He shoke his head

"This is what they are doing with the students at Washington State University?". A question popped up in my head, he knew which university I was attending to.

"How do you know which university I'm attending too?", I asked curiously, while smoothing the white sheet I was covered in.

"Why shouldn't I know, you earned a front page of The Seattle Times this morning"

I was in front of The Seattle Times, but why, then a thought hit me hard. I was in the newspaper because I got my foot injured during the cheerleading preformance against Seattle University. What have I done now. My stomatch started to grumble, I pressed both my hands on my stomach to make an efford to let it stop. Unfortunately, it became even louder, making Dr. Grey stare at me. I started to blush once again.

"You shouldn't be involved in something stupid like Cheerleading Miss Steele", he said arrogant. My eyes flared momentarily surprised by his words. He had good looks, that's for sure, but when he opened his mouth, the real truth came out. Arrogant and too proud. Offended I said

"It's something called passion Dr. Grey. Isn't being a doctor a passion for you like cheerleading is for me?" He stared at me in disgused, like he wasn't used to be talked like that. But I couldn't help it.

"My choice is way smarter than yours. At least my foot isn't injured", he said with so much pride, that my eyes glared at him once again. How could he say something like that. Was he always like that towards every patient. I wonder how that must have been like.

The door opened and the blonde nurse popped inside. Her eyes blinking rapidly, looking extremely nervous. She was also intimidated by Dr. Grey. It seemed like everyone was frightened by him, not only me.

"Dr. Grey, it's your turn to have lunch", she said. He turned his head towards the nurse, and his grey eyes turned dark. This woman was in trouble.

"Don't you see I'm busy with a patient here, and you are talking about lunch? It's increadibly rude of you to interupt me during a conversation with a patient without knocking first. I know very well when I am going to have lunch. Speaking about lunch, bring Miss Steele some food, before she is starving to death here because of your lack of responsibily", he snapped. The nuse frightened and blushed as she closed the door. A giggle escaped from my mouth. He reminded me so much of . Dr. Grey turned his head towards me, and I hold my hand in front of my mouth not to make the whole situation worse. He walked towards me now, and stood in front of me in his confidence grace arching an eyebrow at me.

"Do you find it funny Miss Steele?", I looked down, not knowing what to do, but my brain must have activated again, since I could come up with something at last.

"Are you always like that?", I asked, regretting for what I had just said. His mouth lift slightly, and an intimidating smile planted on his face.

"I am what I am, Miss Steele and there is always a reason behind it all", he and walked at the direction of the door. When he was about to open the door I asked him

"When can I go from here?". He leaned against the wall by the doorway.

"You don't like me?", I understood quickly that my question turned out badly

"It's nothing like that. It's just... I don't want to stay in this boring room forever"

"I see, actually this evening I suppose since you feel so well",

"Oh", I said surprised,

"But you are not finished with me, yet. You will need to come for a weekly control", he smirked, like he was able to look through the reflection of my mind, crap, this man was smart, but he had to be, he was a doctor after all.

He walked out the door and left me speechless. I was breathing erraticly. What just happened I thought for myself. This man was a male perfection, beautiful, attractive and stunning. He probably had an amount of money since doctors were paid really well arcording to Kate. But his arogance and pride were a turn off for qualities I disliked in a person. I shuddered at the thought of it. I could change doctor. Kate could figure it out somehow since her father was working here, but why didn't I still want to avoid him after he had frightened me in this room, which had became quite intimidating. He must have left a ghost of himself in here. I had in fact tried to run from the hills to avoid Mr. Collins, who was almost like , but why didn't I still want to run this time. This man had definitely a strange effect on me, which was unexplainable and unexpected.

Maybe it was his good looks, but I wasn't a woman who was easily deterred. This time it must be my stupid curiousity. He had a reason for being like that he just told me, and I had to know why. But I would definitely have the chance to find more about him after my weekly visits.

I hope you like it. I wrote this really quickly, and will most likely add more to it later.


	7. Chapter 7

Not so very long time after had left me, someone knocked on the door. My eyes darted immidietly to the door. I sat upright after laying across the hospital bed for a short nap. Dr. Grey must have told everyone to knock before they entered my room. I cleared my eyes and said loudly

"Come in". The door creaked open, and it appeared to be the red haired nurse. She looked really frightened, her eyes were blank and her hands were shaking as she brought a tray with food to me. What happened to her, certainly Dr. Grey had scolded her. I was wondering what she had been up to now. She stepped slowly towards me. Her eyes focusing intently at the tray, trying not to miss it. The nurse handed it over to me and left the room, not exchanging a single word. The food looked delicious with baked potatoes, vegetables and roasted meat covered in brown sauce.

Besides was a little plate with a piece of chocolate cake. I don't think I haven't been this hungry before despite the fact that I haven't been eating in about two days. As I start eating, my eyes shifted to the newspaper, which was neatly folded besides the cake. Out of curiousity I picked it up and became wide eyed as I started reading the headlines of The Seattle Times. It looked like our team had to compete with them on this Wednesday. It was obvious that someone had to step in for me. I couldn't compete with a broken foot, that would turn out really awkward.

I blinked twice to convinced myself it was a photo of me. They could have used a better looking picture instead of a photo of me from High School. Dr. Grey had most likely placed the newspaper on the tray on purpose, certainly to remind me how ridiculous cheerleading was. That sneak. But it wasn't easy to convince me. I really loved cheerleading, it was a great distraction from my ever so busy schoolife as a finance student.

When I had finished eating, the door opened swiftly. My eyes travelled to the direction of the door once again. There was Kate standing by the doorway, impeccably dressed in a fine white blouse and navy skirt. Her green eyes gleamed and she smiled brightly when she saw me. I couldn't help, but smiling equally back

"Ana! Thank God you are alive!", she said running towards me, embracing me with a tight hug.

"Kate! I'm so happy to see you", I said estatically

Another attractive blonde nurse peeked inside, smiling at us as she closed the door lightly.

"I and Jose went to visit you yesterday, but you were still unconcious. Everyone has been so worried about you", She sank down on the chair in front of me.

"But here I am still alive"I said delightfully. She glanced at me with kindness.

"I am so happy that you can finally come home to our dorm today. My dad is talking to the nurses, who will help you on a wheelchair. Your parents are on their way to the hospital and Jose is waiting for you at our dorm. He was terribly busy writing an another essay", she said cheerfully, smoothing the fabric on her skirt.

"That's really great, Kate. I can't wait to be back home to our dorm"

"I tried to convince my dad to be your doctor. He really wanted to, but had too many patients. Dr. Grey was the only doctor who could help, so he stepped in the last minute.

But he isn't that bad, just look at him. He is a real perfection", she said regarding me specutatly, like she was trying to find an answer of my opinion of him. I looked out the window, trying to hide my blushing. He had good looks and was very attractive. But his altitude was not something for me, rather distasteful, and above all, he was very intimidating.

I had to come up with a question really quick to distract her.

"Have you heard about Dr. Grey before?", Finally my blushing had faded quickly, and I could look at her again. Her eyes grew bigger, and smiled a wry smile

"Of course! My dad has told a lot about him, since they often work together during operations. He is one of the youngest doctors here and is very talented. I have only seen photos of him. But I haven't seen him in person, until this day when I passed by him to see you. What do you think of him?", she arched an eyebrow at me, and I had no chance to escape from her this time. Typically Kate, she knew me so well.

"He is a perfection like you said, very attractive, beautiful and handsome. It's really easy to get struck by him visually. But when you get to know him, he is really arrogant, full of pride and very intimidating. I don't find that alluring", I said in a low voice. Kate frowned at me in surprise, looking awkwardly at me like I had said something which didn't make sense.

"Are you sure it was Dr. Christian Grey you are talking about? Since when I passed by him today he was laughing with his manly collegues".

Dr. Grey laughing, that was really disturbing.

"Kate, I am full aware it was Christian Grey I was talking to. Tall, copper brown hair with stealing grey eyes. I really want to change doctor. He was really intimidating, and offended me. He even frightened the nurses"

"Arccording to your descriptions. It's him. Ana, maybe he had a bad day at work. Give him a chance, and then we can have a second thought"

Kate was always right in everything, maybe I had been harsh to judge him despite the fact that my first impressions weren't so good. He could have had a bad day after all.

The door turned open, and there were Mr. Kavanagh and my parents, standing by the doorway "My Ana!", my mum screamed in utterly happiness. She hugged me tightly and kissed me softly on my forehead. My father walked beside me and clapped me on my shoulder.

"That's my girl". My mother smiled brightly, and said calmly

"I think it's best to talk more later when we are back in your dorm. We have so much to talk about"

Three nurses helped me in the wheelchair, while Kate talked deliberatly with her father. My parents collected the gifts and cards I had received to have in my dorm. All of a sudden, I could see appearing by the doorway staring intently at me with his penetrating grey eyes. His expression was nonchalant, standing silently as he leaned against the wall.

There was Mr. Pride in his full action.

The nurses turned their heads towards him, and glanced in disgust then turning back at me.

He really had a problem with the nurses, something must have happened.

Mr. Kavanagh waved at us as he walked swiftly out the door. He had to meet his next patient, and was only at my place for a short visit.

When we rolled the wheelchair by the doorway, I turned my head towards him. He caught my gaze, holding it steadily with his grey stare.

"I guess we will see each other again in a week, Dr. Grey", I smiled brightly to see how he would react to that. His expression changed, and he curled his lips into a rueful smile. His eyes were no longer intimidating, but was filled with softness, now he truely looked like an another person. A shiver stroke through me as he reached to my shoulder. It was electrifying.

"I guess so, I hope everything will be better when I see you next time, Ana", he said with a kindness in his voice.

"Thank you so much for the help Dr. Grey", my mother said to him as she rolled me out. My father and Kate were following after us. I turned my head slightly backward to get a glimpse of him, but he wasn't there. I breathed inwardly, surprised by his response. To be honest, I didn't expect him to answer at all. He was a really cryptic person. Maybe he had a really bad day or it could be he acted like that when he was alone and not surrounded with people? It was really hard to know. Hopefully, I would find out in a week.

A/N: Thank you so much for your advices. They really helped me a lot! I wrote this rather quick because I wanted this to be my Easter threat for you since you all have been really nice to me. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

University. It was getting really dark and all we could see were the lights in the buildings at the campus. Kate gave me the crutches, holding me steadily as we walked to Olympia Avenue. My parents followed after. We entered the hall and there was Jose waiting for us. His eyes sparkled when he saw us, and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Ana, I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too Jose"

Jose was one of my closests friends besides Kate. I and Kate met Jose for the first time in the begining of Sophmore year when he moved in the dorm besides us. He had attended University of Washington in his freshman year, but found out later that he didn't like himself at the university. He decided to start at the Washington State University, which turned out really great for him. Jose's family was very talented and artistic gifted. He studied English litterature, and had a great talent in writing. His ultimate dream was to become a known author. When I and Kate invited him to our dorm for the first time and he liked the books I was reading I knew we would become really good friends. We had a lot in common and liked the same things, but not only that. Ray and Jose Senior had known each other for years and had become great friends since they were both talented painters.

He was really kind and helpful, and for me he was a great friend. But lately I have had a feeling that he liked me. Kate has told me that I should give him a chance. But I didn't feel the same way. It's not because I didn't want to, but it was more because I had lost faith in true love. I had been attracted to someone before, but never truely fallen in love. Both my parents were divorced and my mum had married four times. It made me believe that love only existed in books and not in reality.

"Jose, Ana is going to talk with her parents in our dorm", Kate said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the couch by the fireplace.

I turned the lights when we stepped in to the dorm. My parents helped me to the chair in front of my desk.

"When your father called me and told me that you were at the hospital I panicked. You had no idea how scared I was. I had to book tickets right away", she said

"I'm really sorry mum. But where are you staying?"

"She is staying at my house", my father said calmly

"Your father was so nice to let me stay at his house. But we better be going. It's really late and you are probably exhausted"

"When will you be back in Georgia?", I asked

"I have to reach the plane early tomorrow, but I promise to visit you really soon", she said and kissed me softly on my forehead.

"See you soon Ana. You know you can always call me when you need me", my father said and hugged me.

When they walked out the dorm I wished they could still be together. But life wasn't always like you expected it to be, sometimes people weren't meant to be together. I sigh inwardly and then took a quick shower. I had to admit it was really difficult to do things with a broken foot, but a challenge now and then couldn't stop me. My foot would most likely be healed in a couple of weeks. Hastily, I pulled on my favorite pyjamas with pink rabbits on and went slowly with crutches to my bed. I climbed to the bed and layed across the bed reading a novel. Kate appeared in the dorm and took a quick shower. She was wearing the pyjamas I gave her for Christmas, and layed across the bed. I put the book on the bedside table and while I was starring at the ceiling Dr. Grey appeared in my mind. His sparkling grey eyes, his beautiful smile, stroking my chin as he said beautiful words to me. Ana, are you there? I heard a familiar voice coming nearby. I shoke my head, my thoughts are drifting again. Get over it Ana! This is not fairytale.

"Ana you didn't say anything when I talked to you", she said and stared at me intently

"I'm really sorry. I was in my own thoughts". Kate started smiling at me for a long time, making me a little uncomfortable.

"What is it Kate, why are you smiling at me like that"

"I was thinking about Dr. Grey. He looked like he was into you" My heart was pounding quickly. Why did I reacted like that when she mentioned him.

"You are overthinking the whole situation, Kate. He probably acted nice towards me because there were people around him. But he was really arrogant and full of pride, Kate"

"Ana, I don't think this is the case. Face it, I have been dating guys more than you, so obviously I have more knowledge than you have. Men are really easy to understand. He was full of pride and acted arrogant because he wanted to attract you Ana. Because men know that women are attracted to that in a Man. He is into you, Ana"

"You are kidding with me, Kate. He acted like that to one of the nurses, so he is attracted to her too. You are telling me he is a player?", I said loudly

"No Ana, He was mean to the nurse. I observe everything Ana. They were frightened by him, so that means he has always acted mean to them. But with you he changed from being completely arrogant and full of pride to being totally a prince. He is changing tactics Ana. He knew you didn't find that his pride was appealing, so he tried to be nice"

"I haven't thought about it like that"

"Ana, do you like him. You seemed interested"

"Of course, I don't like him. I think it's time for us to sleep", I said determined, and then covered the bed sheets above my head so she wouldn't see me blushing. Kate turned off the lights and I fell completely asleep. That night I dreamt about wrapping his arms around me, his beautiful grey eyes starring into mine and then he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

The week passed by swiftly, and my mind had been occupied by writing the essay about financial crises. Fortunately, There were not so many important lectures to attend, so I spent most of my time, curled up in my comfortable bed, studying. Jennifer, one of the students who had the same classes like me had been giving me all her notes which made things easier. Wednesday, was the day when our cheerleading team was going to compete with Seattle University once again. Erica had found someone who could step in for me. We definitely had luck on our side, since we won that day, and it was unbelievable that we were in the final. The evening was spent celebrating all night.

Besides, doing cheerleading I worked at a library as my part time job, to be able to pay a part of my school fees. I have always loved reading since I was little, and my best moment was to curl up in my bed reading a book. Kate had never understood the fascination of reading, so she would always convince me to go to the parties which were arranged at Olympia. But I wasn't a person who liked partying and being surrounded with drunk people. I was more of a dreamer. I really loved working at the library. Mrs. Waldorf who was the librarien, was a really sweet woman. Her daughter, Alice and I would always work together. We had become really great friends and we would discuss books we were currently reading. But I couldn't work at the library with a broken foot, so I called Mrs. Waldorf to explain my situation.

"Mrs. Waldorf, I don't think I can work in three weeks, because of my broken foot. You should find a new one", i said vaguely dissapointed because I might loose my job.

"Ana, I heard about it in The Seattles Times. Alice and I were completely in shock. Don't worry. We really like you here, and Alice would be terribly sad if you didn't work here anymore. You two have become so close", she said with kindness. I was relieved that I didn't loose the job.

"I promise to be back in three weeks", my voice was barely audible.

"Don't worry about it, Ana. I hope you liked the roses we gave you. Alice told me it's your favorite flower"

"I appreciate it very much. Thank you so much for thinking of me Mrs. Waldorf", I said with gratitude.

"Ana, just be well. That's what Alice and I could ask for"

Friday was the day when I was going to have my first check of my foot. My mind had been preoccupied by other things, but now it had shifted completely to . I was really excited and anticipated on how it was going to be like. All I could think of was him.

Kate had been so nice to help me driving to the hospital, and she could visit her father at the same time. When we entered the hospital we were met by a blonde and an attractive receptionist. All the attractive workers, was it a job qualification to be beautiful. It definitely looked like it.

Kate turned towards me "Ana, I will go and see my father while you are with Dr. Grey. If he does anything to you, then he won't pass me" I grinned at her.

"Good luck Ana, Dr. Handsome is waiting for you", she winked at me and went to the left corridor.

I walked to the receptionist who was typing frantically on her computer.

"Where is 's office?", I asked. She peeked up at me nervously like she was frightened when I mentioned his name. Was he mean to her too.

"The last door on the right corridor", she said rapidly and looked down.

When I reached to the door, it was signed with big capital letters.

Dr. Christian Trevelyn Grey. That must be him. My heart was beating rapidly and I was filled with anticipation. Nervously, I knocked the door and heard him saying loudly

"Come in"

I opened the door slowly and peeked in. There was Dr. Grey sitting comfortable on his chair by his wooden working desk. His copper brown hair was sleeked back and his grey eyes were staring into mine. A perfect smile was lined on his face when he saw me. What a view! this man was just breathtaking and I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. It seemed like he was in a cheerful mode, and hopefully he would keep it that way. My cheeks started to heat and I was blushing once again.

"Miss Steele I assume", he said kindly in a polite manner. He raised from his chair and helped me to the chair in front of him. Then closed the door lightly.

"Thank you"

He sat on the chair opposite me. We were sitting only inches apart from each other. I started to flush, and shifted uncomfortably on my chair.

"How are you feeling Miss Steele?", he asked with a smile on his face.

"Good, it's just that things are difficult with a broken foot"

"I understand, let's check your foot, shall we?"

He opened the bandage and arcording to him my foot was healing perfectly. After looking at it for awhile he rolled on the bandage with his perfect hands. He wrote something on the papers in front of him. For an instant moment I looked around in his office. It was vintage inspired with three beautiful paintings hanging on the wall.

"I heard that your cheerleading team is in the final. Congratulations"

I was suprised what he had just said to me. Last time, he told me how ridiculous my hobby was. This was starting to getting very interesting.

"Thank you"

He looked up at me, his head was crooked to one side.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?", he asked politely

"Tea, thank you". He poured some tea in two small porcelaine teacups for both of us. I sipped the tea and he looked somehow amused. My cheeks were blushing and I looked slightly down. My eyes travelled instantly to the oreos and peanutbutter

"You like oreos with peanutbutter?!", I asked surprised. Why, did the words just tumble out from my mouth like that. I should control myself.

"Yes, you like it too? Most people find it disgusting", he said laughing, making a beautiful sound. Dr. Grey was laughing I couldn't imagine that. It made me blush once again.

"I know, people don't understand how good it is", I said trying to sound innocent.

He understood that I wanted one and took an oreo, sliced it with some peanutbutter, and gave it to me.

"So what inspired you to become a doctor?", I asked randomly to keep the conversation going

"To help the less fortunate", he said calmly and looked outside the window.

My eyes shifted at the bookshelf which were occupied by books, some of them I have read before. This man was an avid reader. I couldn't picture that, and he had read books I liked. Dr. Grey had an interest in the same books like me was surprising. He caught my gaze and I was forced to look at him.

"Anastasia, what has caught your attention?", he asked curiously.

"I looked at your book collection. You have a great taste", I said with a grin to hide my nervousity, and looked slightly down.

"You also like reading? That's quite interesting. I rarely find people who share the same taste"

"I am more of a dreamer than a realist". He traced his index finger on his lips and looked interested. I had caught Dr. Grey's attention. That was impressive.

"Me too, Miss Steele. What kind of books are you most into?"

"Romantic novels, I know that it's not what you are into", his smile faded and I instantly regretted that I mentioned it. His expression was blank and he was deep in thought. What happened in his head. But then he smiled again, asking me

" Why would you think like that?"

He was teasing with me or was he flirting with me? Ana, stay concentrated. This man was testing you, but which reason?

"Because men don't read romance. They search for romance", Ana what did you say now, why can't my mouth just stop. The situation had become ridiculously embarassing. Dr. Grey was smiling with a rueful smile. He had obviously seen me blushing and flustered.

"You might be right, but that's not why I don't read them. Do you believe in romantic stories?" what kind of direction was he trying to lead me to.

"I want to believe in it, but some stories remain in books and not in reality". He looked surprised by my answer.

"That's why you are a dreamer?". I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled equally back and then looked outside the window for a moment.

"I try to avoid reading those books, because I dislike them. They give an unreslistic and unhealthy view on life. People read these stories and expect that the life we are living in are exactly like these stories. But then the reality hit them hard, and they realize that stories like that will most likely never happen in the real life"

"I couldn't be more agree, Dr. Grey" He turned around towards me, and looked interested, but also amused.

"I am a dreamer too, just like you Miss Steele"

Maybe we could dream together? Ana what are you thinking now. I shoke my head distracted by my thoughts.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Another patient is waiting for me. I guess we have to say goodbye Miss Steele", he smiled with kindness,

"Until next time Dr. Grey". I smiled equally back.

A part of me wanted me to stay, but why was I feeling like this? Just a week ago, I wanted to change doctor, but now I think I couldn't find a better doctor. We had so much in common. He wasn't the intimidating, proudful and offensive Dr. Grey I met for the first time almost a week ago. I had finally understood that he acted that way towards people he didn't know so well and people who he disliked, like the nurses. But when he felt comfortable around people he was the carefree Dr. Grey and the real side of him showed up. This was a really kind man. Me and my stupid prejudices. But why did he acted like that towards people he didn't like, that remained a question. Maybe Kate's theory was right? No, he couldn't possibly like someone like me or did he? But why was I feeling this way? No other man had affected me like that before, and his kindness made him appear more beautiful. My heart was pounding rapidly whenever I was thinking of him. These feelings were new to me. I had been seduced by this man. not only that. I had fallen completely in love with him.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I wrote this chapter in a hurry, and might add some details later. I didn't want you to wait too long.


	10. Chapter 10

As I walk down steadily, but slowly down the corridor with crutches on each arm my heart was still beating rapidly. This man had bewitched me body and soul. He had truely swept me off my feet. Kate was waving at me when I had reached the end of the corridor. She looked amazed when she saw my stunned expression.

"What happened to you? You look like you are in a daze Ana". I shot her a quick glance, smiling with a rueful smile, and then continued walking towards the entrance. She had become extremely curious and grabbed my hand firmly, preventing me from walking any further.

"Ana, tell me", she said loudly making the receptionist glance at us for a second.

"Kate, you are causing a scene, nothing happened", She narrowed her eyes at me and examined me quickly searching for an answer, then smiled a broad lined smile. Her eyes sparkled, and whispered quietly in my ear "Is it something with ?" I started to blush and flush immidietly when she mentioned his name, and bent my head slightly down. She wrapped her arm tightly around me and followed me to her car. When we had climbed in the car. I was leaning backwards on the seat. My breathing was harsh. What is this man doing to me? He was activated all kinds of hormones I could think of. She looked at me intently

"Wow Ana, you have fallen completely in love with him. You never fall in love with anyone", she said amused. "I know", I muttered

"But you didn't like him at first"

"Kate, that was when I didn't understand him"

"Aha, This is getting interesting, tell me more about it"

"He is so different than anyone else I have met, Kate. He is charming, beautiful and handsome at the same time, but not only that he is very polite and kind if you get to know him. We have so much in common, not only that he is a guy who like books!

He acts full of pride and is arrogant towards people who he doesn't like and to people who he doesn't know well"

"What about my theory", Kate said and winked at me. I slapped her teasingly and she started laughing.

"Kate, he doesn't like me!"

"How do you know", she was still staring at me in interest

"What possible reason should he like me. He's perfect, beautiful and intelligent. There are probably women waiting in line, fighting for him. He's probably taken, Kate"

"It doesn't mean you are not perfect for him, and you are wrong. He is single". I gape at her very surprised.

"How do you know all this"

"Ana, I know everything. It's an interview of him in the Seattle magazine"

"Kate, you have to give it to me!" I begged her. She laughed at me

"I will, but first we have to drive home"

When we arrived at Olympia Avenue we went eating noddles in the kitchen. Jose came running in the kitchen completely ecstatic.

"Jose, what is going on?", Kate asked curiously.

"For a couple of weeks ago there was a writing competition where we were going to write a short story. The famous author Annie Lewis was going to pick the three stories she liked the most, and guess what!? My story is among the three!"

I raised from my chair and embraced him in a tight hug.

"That's great Jose. We should celebrate!", I said happily.

"How many entries were sent to the competition?", Kate asked, leaning on the table

"200 entries", Jose said proudly

"That's impressive Jose!" She said and clapped him on the shoulder

"Not only that, there will be a litterature day at the university where they will choose the winner. A lot of famous authors will be there. You have to come. It's going to me a lot of fun"

"Of course we will come Jose", Kate said and smiled brightly

I felt something buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out the phone and saw it was my mum.

"I have to take this one", I said calmly. They nodded in my response. I picked the phone when I was on my way to the dorm "Hi mum, how is it going?",

"Everything is fine with me. How was the first appointment with ?"

My cheeks heated when she mentioned his name.

"Ana, are you there?"

"It went really great, better than I had expected. He is the best doctor for me"

"That's great Ana, you know you can always tell me the truth. We can always change doctor if you don't like him"

"He's the only doctor who knows what's best for me,mum"

"Then I am happy, Ana I have to go, but I promise to visit you really soon. I love you Ana"

"I love you too mum"

I layed across my bed and saw Kate entering the dorm. She fetched a magazine on her desk and threw it towards me. I caught it with both of my hands.

"Now you can dream about your Dr. Handsome", Kate smiled and went to the bathroom. She came out minutes later perfectly dressed in a black dress. Her make up was on point. When she was about to go I shot a glance at her.

"Where are you going?" She stopped and looked at me.

"I and Erica are going out with the other medicine students. I think I told you "

"Now, I remember! Have fun Kate"

I started reading the magazine and then I saw a big photograph of . My cheeks started to blush. I had to admit he was a real perfection, his stealing grey eyes and his beautiful smile was lined perfectly on his face. I wonder how it would be like to kiss those lips. What is this man doing to me?

The interview of him was only a page, but I learned a completely different side of him. He was very passionate about his work and was one of the youngest and most talented doctor at the moment. In fact he was Seattle's Top Doctor of 2015. I learnt that he got a scholarship to study medicine at Yale after graduating from High School. He must be a really intelligent and smart young man!

What suprised me was that he wanted to devote his whole life in helping other people. I thought he was one of those doctors who was all in for the money. He had travelled across the globe to help people in need. Besides being a devoted doctor he loved reading, because it allowed him to dissapear from his everyday life.

He also loved activities like swimming and taking long walks to keep himself healthy and ocassionally played the piano. Dr. Grey was also one of the most richest doctors in the United States, but the money aspect wasn't the reason that he wanted to become a doctor. He mentioned that it could treat him with a nice car, great house and all the materialistics things, but at the end of the day it didn't make him happy. The magazine tried to go deeper into his private life, but he didn't want to give so much away.

He only told them that he was adopted. They also asked about his lovelife. Kate was right he was single! Maybe you are the only one for him I heard a voice come from inside me. I shoke my head deliberatly, my mind is drifting once again. He was beautiful, passionate, kind and devoted in helping people. Exactly, how I imagined my all time romantic heroes in novels should be. I could never have him I sighed inwardly. He was too good to be mine, but at least I could dream about him.

The weekend was spent celebrating that Jose's short story was chosen to be one of the three best stories. I knew he would become an exceptional author one day. The week was spent writing finish the essay about financial crises. Kate had been talking excitedly about the summer holiday which was around the corner. Her family had plans to travel to several countries around the world, and would be away for a month. I also wanted to, but I promised to spend more time with my family this summer. The week went swiftly by and then it was Friday. The day I had been looking forward to the whole week. Butterflies were dancing in my stomach, and my heart was racing. I was finally going to meet Dr. Grey once again.

Kate waited with me by the sofa close to the entrance in the hospital. The receptionist had told us that Dr. Grey was on his way. After waiting for a while, Dr. Grey entered the hospital. I had to admit he was really tall, perfect like the models in the campagn ads. He was wearing pilot sunglasses. His copper brown hair was sleeked perfectly aside. His style was elegant and classy. He was wearing a white Ralph Lauren shirt and navy pants, holding a brown leather bag. Could he be more petfect? He walked towards us and I followed him in every step he took. My heart skipped a beat when he took off his sunglasses and his beautiful stunning grey eyes were looking into mine. I was totally melting and shifting uncomfortably on the seat. My cheeks were blushing and I flushed at the same time. There was Dr. Perfect standing in front me, and I had to act like a complete idiot. Embarassed, I looked outside the window. "Hi Dr. Grey", Kate said friendly

"Hi Miss Kavanagh", he said politely. Why couldn't I be like Kate? Outgoing and smart instead of being so ridiculously shy. Kate pushed at me lightly, and I was forced to look at Dr. Grey.

"Hi Anastasia" he said with kindness and smiled brightly, eyeing me intently.

"Hi Dr. Grey", I said, my voice came more as a squeak that intended. Mr. Kavanagh came towards us.

"Christian, I thought you had a day off today", Mr. Kavanagh said surprised.

"Anastasia, had an appointment today so I had to come", he said politely, and glanced at me for a second. He came to work only because of my appointment! I saw Kate smiled with a rueful smile, and I knew exactly what she was thinking about. Maybe he liked me?No Ana, stop it!

"I see, so how was your day Dr. Grey?", Mr. Kavanagh asked with a smile.

"I have been sleeping most of the day. You know how difficult it is for me to wake up in the morning", he said laughing. Christian, had difficult to wake up in the morning, He was just like me in so many levels, and his laugh was like music to my ears. How could this man be so beautiful and perfect at the same time? Dr. Grey helped me on my crutches and as we walked towards the corridor I could feel him touching a small part of my back. A shiver stroke through me, my heart was racing through my body. He had never done that to me before.

A/N: I have been really busy, so I haven't been able to update last week. Thank you so much for your lovely messages, and that you are thinking of me. I had no idea that so many of you liked the story! So here is a weekend threat for all of you! Have a great weekend. I guess most of you have watched FSOG by now. What are your thoughts about it?


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the chair in front of him. My heart was still pounding rapidly, and my cheeks were blushing. Dr. Grey checked my foot and I gazed at him in fascination, following every movement he made. I realized that he had a habit to lick his lips when he was fully concentrated. Those lips looked so smooth I wonder how it would be like to kiss them. That won't happen Ana, a voice from somewhere inside me sneered at me.

At least I could dream about it I inwardly shout back.

It seemed like my foot was healing rapidly than expected, only two weeks left and I would be completely free from walking in crutches, that was relieving. Dr. Grey typed rapidly on his computer, and then turned towards me. His grey eyes were holding me steadily, all focus was set on me. It made me shift uncomfortably on my chair. My cheeks were blushing once again and my head tilted slightly down. I could hear him moving his chair closer to mine. Slowly, I peeked up at him, and there he was sitting only inches apart from me. His head was crocked to one side, regarding me intently while he stroke a finger seducingly across his lips. I think I saw a trace of a rueful smile. This man got plans.

"How has your week been like?", he asked calmly, still eyeing me with a grey stare.

"Nothing special, it's hard to do something exciting with a broken foot", I said, my voice came out awkwardly. Tell him that you have been dreaming about him the whole week another voice from within screamed at me. Are you crazy, stop it! I inwardly shout back.

"What about you?" I asked quickly. It was the only question I could come up with which sounded accurate. He ran his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair.

"I have mostly been working shifts at the hospital".

"How old are you?", I blurted out, instantly regretting my question. My dominering curiousity had decided to take control, once it had begun it was impossible to stop. But they didn't mention it in the magazine. The corners of his lips started to lift slightly turning into a grin.

"How old do you think I am?", he asked in a teasing manner. This beautiful man is testing me. Better not guessing wrong.

"27", I replied quickly, from his looks it looked like he was almost thirt.

He arched an eyebrow

"I am that old?"

Crap, could this be any more embarassing. My cheeks are blushing so much that they have probably turned tomato red. The whole situation had become terribly awkward and I had made it worse with my darn questions. My curiousity definitely deserved a punishment. His gaze was locked on me, and it was impossible to turn my head in a different way. I realized I was completely trapped.

"I am just kidding with you, I am in fact 27. Well guessed Ana". He said and laughted. I sighed in relief and look slightly down. All of a sudden, I feel his hand stroking me up and down my back. Dr. Grey was touching me, and I had to admit that I liked it.

Suprised by his action I look at him for answers.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable around me, and you are blushing a lot"

"It's just that I am very shy by nature".

He smiled fondly and I could see the kindness and softness in his eyes.

"I have noticed that people seem nervous around you" He started to trace a finger on his lips, finding it interesting. I had to admit it was really distracting.

"You are a great observer Anastasia. Are you intimidated by me?". This man is a great observer too. How couldn't I know? That's because you are blushing all the time a voice inside me sneered once again. I ignored it.

"I was first intimidated by you, but you could say it's slowly starting to fade away".

"People find me intimidating at first, and at a certain point very arrogant with full of pride. They call me Dr. Proud here which says a lot", he said and laughed cheerfully. I started to laugh with him. He was infectious.

"I know how ridiculous I can be, but it's just that I don't know how to act around new people. Silly it may sound. It just the way I am", he said lightly

Oh, so my theory was right all the time. He reminded me so much of Mr. Darcy. My all time favorite romantic hero. I have always been searching for my Mr. Darcy, and now he was standing in front of me. You will never be his Elizabeth a voice from within snapped proudly. Could it just go away.

He opened a red and golden chocolate box in front of me. His smile is inviting. I quickly picked a heart shaped one, and he did the same. Was this a concidence? That was really hard to tell, or maybe he was sending me cryptic hints that he liked me. Heart stands for love right. Ana, stop overanalizing the whole situation.

he started biting a tiny part of the chocolate, chewing it slowly. For a moment I wished I was that chocolate.

"What is it with you and the nurses?" He frowned at me. Oh no, what kind of risk have you put yourself into Ana. My curiousity had once again started its action.

"I am not like that to all of them" he insisted

"I have a great dislike in women who confronts me and acts mean towards me", he said quickly. I was right again. Some of the nurses deserved to be slapped. How could they possibly be mean to Dr. Grey. Maybe some of them had flirted with him, and he had rejected all of them. The thought made me smile. Dr. Grey had certainly taken great notice of it.

"What are you smiling for?" I was blushing once again. Stay cool Ana you can figure it out.

"Nothing in particular",

"You are a mystery to me Anastasia, I wish I knew what you were thinking of"

What kind of direction was he leading me to. I am a mystery, what does that mean. This man was definitely challenging, better change the subject before I get trapped again.

"I read an interview about you. It's interesting that you want to devote your life in helping other people" He looked outside the window, deep in thought. I could see the reflection of sadness in his eyes.

"It's difficult to do nothing, when you know there are people out there who are suffering"

Instantly, I felt guilty for what I had just said. This truely evoked him in a sad way. How I wished that I could take back my words. I tried to lighten his mood.

"You have a good heart Dr. Grey" His eyes shifted to me, and he looked amused like no one had told him that before.

"So do you have any siblings" I blurted out. Why did my mouth have its own life. It's not like he wants to talk about his personal life. He looked intently at me

"I have a brother, named Elliot and a sister named Mia", he said calmly

"What are they doing?" I serously had to tape my mouth.

"My brother is an author, and my sister is a pianist, travelling around the world holding concerts" His family was really gifted

"And your parents?" I continued asking

"My mother is a doctor, and my father is a literature professor"

"You are truely influenced by your family"

"I am. They are a great inspiration to me", he said and smiled kindly.

"I never knew you were adopted", he glanced at me intently

"I don't want to go further into that", he snapped with a cold tone in his voice

"I'm really sorry Dr. Grey. I shouldn't... It was my fault", I said ashamed and looked down.

"Don't be. I just don't like to talk about it". His eyes dart to me and his eyes are sparkling, his smile is rueful.

"You know a lot about me, but I want to know more about you". I shifted uncomfortably on my chair, and now I was the center of his attention. The room had definitely raised in degrees.

"The only thing I know about you is that you are 20 arcording to my papers and that you like cheerleading, but other than that you are all a mystery to me". He was leaning comfortable on his chair, his eyes never leaving mine.

"My life isn't so very exciting like yours to be honest"

"But that doesn't mean I want to know more about you". I smooth the fabric of my dress and nervously swirl a lock of hair around my finger. He was waiting for me to say something, but where should I start. It was nothing I could come up with which could impress him. If this was a competion to captivate Dr. Grey I had lost it. He cocked his head to one side. Could he stop being so damn beautiful. I shifted uncomfortably on my chair. I wish that I could raise from my chair and hug him tightly telling him that I loved him. But I was not brave enough.

"I got plenty of time if you don't want to go". Shit, Dr. Grey had trapped me, and his plans had succeded. He had chosen my appointment when he had a day off on purpose. I could find an excuse and leave him at this moment, but I didn't want to go. In fact, I had been looking forward to this day so I could see him again. If I walked out now he would be terribly offended. Did he knew I liked him? If I stayed he might get a sense that I liked him. But what are his intentions. Wait, did he like me?

"I am a Finance student at Washington State University, and I like books which you probably know"

"You are probably good with numbers I assume?", he said teasingly. I looked slightly down.

"You could say that", I muttered.

"That's interesting, so what is your favorite romantic novel?"

"Pride and Prejudice", I reply quickly

"I think the whole world knows about that book"

"Not me", he said, still smiling rueful at me. I gaped at him in surprise.

"I told you I am not into romantic novels"

"I see" He probably wasn't a romantic either. I convinced myself that I could change that.

"You know about my family. Tell me more about yours "

"My father died when I was little", he interrupted me

"I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me more". I could see his cheeks were heating. That was a new observation. It seemed like I was affecting him too.

"Don't worry about it. I live with Ray, who is my mum's ex-husband number 2. We are really close, and he's like a father to me. What more can I say, he is an exceptional painter, and owns a gallery. Well, my mum is currently on her fourth husband,Bob. They both live in Georgia", he raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I know, some people are still searching for love". He eyed me intently. I took a quick look at my watch, and an hour had already passed by. Kate was probably waiting impatiently outside. "I have to go, Kate is waiting for me". I was about to take my crutches when he asked me.

"I see. Do you have my number?". I took a glimpse of him.

"If you mean to your office. I have it"

"I should give you my private number in case you can't reach me". I pulled my phone from my pocket and added his number in my contact list.

He turning off his computer, and took his brown leather bag.

"Where are you going?". He smiled at me.

"It's weekend for me too".

When we walked out his office he locked the door and followed me through the corridor. He stroke a tiny part of my back and my heart was starting to beat rapidly. I turned around quickly towards him. His grey eyes met mine. The corners of his lips lifted slightly and turned into a bright smile. From that moment I had a strong feeling that he liked me. If he only knew how much I loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Have a great weekend", Dr. Grey said kindly and smiled a bright lined smile before he strolled to the right side of the parking lot. His leather bag was swaying in the air, leaving me completely speechless. My heart was pounding frantically through my body, making all my hormones activated. I could admire him forever, maybe a lifetime. In fact I had fallen head over heels for him. I was already anticipated for our next appointment. What is this man doing to me? All of a sudden Kate wrapped her arm around me as we strolled to the other side of the parking lot to Kate's car. My eyes shifted to her and she was looking at me with we-need-to-talk stare. I knew instantly that meant I had to deal with Kate's inqusition the following minutes. As we climbed in Kate's car she blurted the words.

"He spent an hour with you on a day he was having a day off!"

I could see her green eyes brighten up like smeragd in the sun. She was definitely in her element.

"Kate, he might have forgotten that he is having an appointment with me today".

She arched an eyebrow towards me examining suspiciously

"Ana, don't be stupid. You know exactly what I am talking about. likes you!".

My cheeks were blushing and heating at the same time.

This man had an increadibly effect on me and I had no idea if it existed a particular cure for this disease if you could call it.

"How do you know? You might be overanalizing the whole situation", I asked in a low tone. She clapped me lightly on my shoulder.

"Ana, I have obtained great experiences when it comes to guys. I know when they like you and when they don't. This man is having an appointment with a patient on his day off. He did that on purpose so he could see you. He fucking wants you, Ana".

My cheeks started blushing even more, and I was all flustered. I opened a coke bottle and drank it, fast. It was getting really hot in this car.

"So what kind of new observations have you been doing of him. I need to know". When she had begun she couldn't stop. Kate inqusition is back on track.

"He was teasing with me quite a lot, very interested in knowing more about me in personal, started to touch me and he gave his personal number". Kate eyes became bigger like the full moon on the nightsky.

"The signs are there Ana! Dr. Grey wants to be inside you"

"What?!", I said surprisingly trying to digest her words.

"I wonder what he is doing during the night while dreaming about you", Kate giggled still looking at me.

A picture of him seducingly tugging his clothes off standing completely naked in front of me comes to mind. I shoke my head distracted by my fantasy. Oh my, he has definitietly decided to occupy my mind too. How could I handle this. I started to chew my lips deliberatly at the thought of it. Kate shot a glance at me and waved a hand in front of me

"You are thinking about him, don't you?".

Couldn't Kate stop embarassing me even further. I slapped her lightly in a teasing way, and she started laughing. All of a sudden Kate lifted slightly and pointed outside.

"Look Ana, Dr. Grey is fucking driving the new Audi. This man got style".

My eyes shifted to her pointing direction and there I saw driving passed us. The corner of her lips lifted slightly into a rueful smile. surprisingly she squealed embracing me in a big hug

"In my two years I have been waiting for this to happen. My Ana has finally found her prince"

When we arrived back to Olympia Avenue, we could hear the music was playing loudly. There were amount of people gathering together. When we pushed our way through the crowd my eyes travelled to the grey couch on the corner. There was Jose sitting with his friends talking entusiastically to each other. I waved towards him and his eyes sparkled when he saw us. He handled two cups to us and poured some champagne.

"Full party at the house", Kate said out loud.

I looked around and saw two were dancing on the table and one of them was soaked in champagne. The other one stumbled against the floor completely drunk. This was the reason I hated parties in general, and some people considered it fun. That was unreasonable in my eyes.

"You could say that", Jose said loudly to overcome the music. He smiled brightly and his face was all flustered. Kate grabbed my hand firmly and said

"Have fun Jose. This girl needs to rest". Before I could say anything.

Jose nodded understanding and went back to his friends. I had a feeling that the alchohol was starting to take over him. We made our way through the crowds and when we arrived the door to our dorm Kate slided the key and opened it. I put my crutches behind my bed, slid off my shoe as I climbed up my bed. Walking with crutches was a challenge in itself and I was relieved that I could finally rest. Memories of comes to mind seductingly eating the heart shaped chocolate. I wonder what he was doing now. Kate clinged her cup towards mine

"Cheers", she said and drank the champagne. I sipped lightly. It was a long time ago since I last had a drink.

"What are we exactly celebrating for?". She smiled ruefully to me

"Your love life of course"

The weekend passed quickly by, and then it was Monday, that meant back to the old rutines. Kate was having two lectures in anatomy and I was curled in bed with an irritating broken foot. The sun was shining brightly outside. It reminded me that it was a month until the final exams madness would start, and then It was summer holiday. Fanatically, I typed on my computer, trying to finish my essay in financial crises which was going to be delivered this afternoon. But it was really difficult to concentrate properly, my mind was really distracted by Dr. Grey or Dr. Handsome I liked to call him.

My phone was buzzing on the night stand besides me and I quickly picked it up. Kate had sent me a message, probably bored during her lectures.

-Still dreaming about Dr. Handsome

I looked at the phone for a few minutes, and smiled ruefully, then typed fast

\- I have been dreaming about him laying completely naked jerking off in bed.

Hah, this will certainly make her mind work. I hoped she didn't take my irony for granted. But before I could control myself I accidently pressed the wrong buttons, and uncontrollably hit the send button. Shit, what just happened. My eagerness had to calm down a few inches, sometimes it was getting way too much. Panicly, I checked through the list of messages I had sent. Unbelievably clasping my mouth.

Holy Fuck!

The message was sent to Christian.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and writing reviews! I love reading your kind words.


	13. Chapter 13

I panicly stared at the phone still holding my hand in front of my mouth, completely in shock. My clumsiness, of all things this had to happen. Why me? What will he think of me? Not even my mathematical skills can solve this infuriating problem. This was totally braindamage. My heart thuddered and my breathing excellerate as I literally read the message several times convincing myself it didn't happened. All I wanted to do was to throw the damn phone against the wall, destroying it completely for ruining everything. Fortunately, I didn't do that.

Suddently, the door shut open, making me jump slightly. It was Kate, impeccably dressed in a floral skirt and white blouse. Her hair in a pony tale. My eyes followed her as she settled her brown bag on the chair in front of her desk. Her green eyes immidietly travelled to mine.

"Why didn't you reply to my message?", she asked curiously frowning suspiciously at me as she walked slowly over to my bed, almost standing in front of me. If Kate only knew what I had been put myself into. How could I explain it to her? Without managing to say anything. Her expression turned into a worried one.

"What happened to you?". I stared at her expressionless as she instantly snatched my phone from my hand. She stared intently at it while reading. Her eyes grew wider in surprise.

"Oh my god, Ana", she muttered silently in disbelief. My hands were on my head in frustration.

"What am I going to do? Kate, I seriously need help with this", I blurted out in desperation.

Kate strolled back and forth in front of me still holding my phone in her hand.

"In all things it had to be Dr. Grey", she said Unbelievably, while gazing at the phone and then at me.

"I know", I said loudly than intenteded. My head sank down dissapointedly on my resting hands.

"Typically Ana, when she is in love", Kate giggled.

"This is not funny Kate!", I yelled in a serious tone and clasped my hands in front of my eyes, wishing this nightmare to dissapear. Tears fall silently down my cheeks. Kate understood how serious I was and sank down on the bed, sitting beside me. She wrapped her arm around me tentatively stroking my back conforting me. I leaned against her innocently peeking up at her, and met her heartwarming smile. Her eyes showed remedy of kindness. I knew Kate would always be there for me when I needed her. She wiped my tears away and said

"You really love him don't you?" I nodded slowly agreeing her.

"It's the first time I have seen you fall in love with someone. He is truely one special guy"

"He is", I replied. My mouth curled into a half smile and my cheeks were blushing. Finally I had calmed myself down. Kate looked down at me from the corners of her eyes. She nudged me smiling ruefully

"Ana, what are we going to do with you?" I shrugged

"I guess I am hopelessly in love". We both ended up giggling like school girls on how ridiculous the whole situation had developed. It was really great to have a friend like Kate to talk with. Her expertise in everything was always helpful.

"From what I have heard from you I think he is in love with you. This will definitely turn him on", Kate smiled with a wry smile.

"You think so", she nodded

"But what if he thinks it's someone else?"

"Then this will definititely make him crazy. If he really likes you", she smiled ruefully

"Should I call him to apologize myself?"

"Don't do that Ana. Wait until he replies to you, and if not, talk to him on Friday"

Kate had plans for me for the rest of the week, to keep me busy so I won't be thinking of him. The mention of his name was prohibited in any situation. I wasn't allowed by Kate to check my phone often, because that would be disturbing, leaving me in a complete nervewrack. But the times when I checked my phone not a single ticking message of him was in sight.

Friday arrived and we were both waiting in the waiting room at the hospital once again.

"Dr. Grey is on his way, just wait here", the blonde receptionist said. Her voice was stern and continued typing on her computer, very focused. My heart thuddered so fast and my breathing altered while I was sitting nervously panting. I shifted uncomfortably. It felt like was going to have an oral presentation for a big audience.

The right door slided open and my eyes travelled automatically to the door. There was Dr. Grey gracefully entering the room. My heart was literally racing through my body as he walked towards us. I took a quick glimpse of him. He was wearing a white coat and shirt. A dark grey tie, and black pants and shoes. His stethoscope was hanging loose from his shoulder. I peeked innocently up at him. His expression was impassive, and I could sense an intimidating shadow around him which was unnerving.

I tried to find some clues on what he might be thinking, but it was difficult tell from his expression.

"Anastasia Steele", his voice is slightly cold with no traces of kindness. My head dropped slightly of the thought that he had lost interest in me. Poor Ana, your prince has just passed away a voice within snarled, imagining her shaking vaguely dissapointed at me. I slowly raised myself, grabbing my crutches as I walked beside him, not exchanging eyecontact.

As I slightly turned around I could see flashes of a worried look in Kate's face.

We silently strolled through the corridor and my thoughts are all over the place. Maybe he didn't look at me like that? My expectations for him to like me were substantial, and all this time I had been fooling myself. My fucked up brain. How could I be so stupid. In a couple of minutes I had to face him. This is life I inwardly said. Breath, just breath Ana, you can do this.

He slided the key stiffly and opened the door. I stepped apprehensively in and put my crutches beside me as I sit nervously down on the chair. Blushing and heating at the same time. He closed the door behind him, and walk back and forth in front of me, desperately running his hand through his hair like something was distracting him. My eyes timidly followed him. I had never seen Dr. Grey like this, his odd behaviour was starting to get really awkward. He sat down on his chair and proximately stood up continuing his walking again. So strange, wait! This reminded me of when Mr. Darcy confessed his love for Elizabeth. Will it happen? In this place, I better be prepared.

He unawarely stopped and gazed at me holding my eyes steadily on his. I could see a somewhat confusion in his grey eyes. This was really different from him and he wasn't himself. I was going to ask if he was feeling well, but kept back my words. You don't want to do the same mistake again the voice within snapped.

He stood still, studying me from top to bottom making me unfomfortable. He shortly closed his eyes and shoke his heard very distracted. In the end he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly

" Please forgive me", he said heavily and sank down on his chair, calming himself. What was happening to him.

He checked my foot not exchanging eyecontact, and told me that it would be completely healed about a week, much to my relief. His cheeks heated much to my suprise.

I raised from my chair and walking beside it.

When I was about to take my crutches I heard a stern voice saying

"Miss Steele we're not finished". I turned towards him. My eyes were locked on his, and I was completely freezing, unable to move.

He was regarding me intently, his grey eyes were intense, extremely intense. He took his blackberry tentativily from his pocket and I knew instantly what was going to happen next.

Oh uh you are in trouble the voice within said teasingly.

"I can explain", I stuttered nervously. My voice was shaking, not sounding myself. He put the blackberry on his desk and walked towards my direction, closing the space between us.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He exclaimed. The question came out very unexpected. What, so this is what he has been thinking all the time. Have I heard him right.

"No", I reply quickly. He followed with a new question "Are you seeing anyone?" I shoke my head momentarily. Where was he going with this. He was so close and I could feel his harsh breathing. Unknowingly he started to take off his stethoscope, putting it in the pocket of his white coat, and slowly, but seductingly pull it off. Before throwing it on the chair beside me. Oh man, he had definitely read my message, and now he was possibly going to strip in front me doing it. Shit!

"I am the man you have been dreaming of?" My cheeks are blushing and heating at the same time. I nodded innocently. His mouth twitched and the warmth in his eyes are back, but with lust of desire. Fuck, he is feeling it too I inwardly shouted imagine myself dancing in a Hawaiian dance of victory. The silence between us was exhilirating as we were awkwardly standing still.

"For God Sake", he grunted lifting me abruptly as he pushed me against the wall, completely attached as he hovered over me. His lips touched mine, kissing me agressively. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue into mine, and felt the taste of mint as it gently caressed mine. His hands are holding me steadily on my tighs and my arms are wrapped around him, pulling him closer. I could feel him tighten down there. Shit! He was aroused because of me.

He accelerated the speed and our tongues are literally spinning around each other like the Ferriswheel, so delicate and so romantic. His breathing altered with mine, and I could feel the pulse of his heartbeats racing through his body. This was body electric.

"I want you" he grumbled

If I only knew in my entire life that I would be kissed like this with someone so perfect I could have waited every day.

Abruptly, someone knocked franatically on the door a few times like we haven't heard it. He retreated quickly, and I am completely stunned. The door stormed open and the blonde receptionist peeked inside "Dr. Grey, your next patient is here to see you" and closed the door silently. I took my crutches and started walking towards the door, and glanced at him. His mouth is slightly open, and his hair in an unruval mess. He looked really cute I had to admit. His grey eyes were following me, completely unable to move.

"Goodbye Dr. Grey", I said smiling at him ruefully and then left his office.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

When I walked slowly down the corridor my heart was literally beating frantically. The endorphines were rushing through my body, making me feel like I was floating on a cloud in the sky. The encounter in his office brought a bright smile on my face, and I had to breath a couple of times to reassemble my thoughts of what had happened. I fucking kissed Dr. Handsome! The sentence sounded unbelievable, but it was true. All this time he had liked me, and had slowly approached me. When he got my embarassing message it had definitely drived him crazy filling him with unbearable jealousy that I was seeing someone else. The unexpected look on his face at the end made me smile and giggle like a school girl.

You made it! the voice within shouted loudly. I wanted to jump in true happiness, but it was impossible with a broken foot and crutches on each arm.

When I was back to the waiting room, Kate was striding impatiently back and forth by the entrance. Her eyes shifted immidietly towards mine when I appeared from the corridor.

"Wow, look at you. You look like you have been blessed or something", she said. Her eyes were glistening with interest.

"I am", I said, and smiled ruefully. I could see a glimpse of her gaping at me as I strolled outside. when we reached outside. She grabbed my hand firmly and dragged me towards her.

"Ana tell me, what happened in there". She examined me carefully and I started blushing and became all flustered.

"Oh my god, he likes you. He likes you!", she said almost shouting at me.

I nodded proudly. She squealed and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you Ana" I could see tears in her eyes.

"and we kissed", I smiled wryly. She brushed her tears and stared at me implausibly

"What?! Oh holy fuck. I have waited for this to happen in two years! And now all this is happening at once. It really happens quickly with you. Definitely the best birthday gift you can get"

I smiled to myself. It was in fact my birthday on Sunday. Was this a concidence?

Sunday morning welcomed me with its sunlight, making me wake up abruptly. As I sit up and stretched my arms my eyes are staring into two clinquant green eyes. Suprised I backed behind to the corner of my bed, but realized it was just Kate sitting on the bedside.

"Happy Birthday Ana", she said kindly. I moved closer to her to give her a big hug.

I couldn't truely believe it was already May 2nd, and that I was almost finished with Sophmore year. To be honest it felt like I just started at the university. Kate raised up and smooth the fabric of her dress as she walked over to her desk. She took the gift which was laying on the desk. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a golden ribbon.

"I have a gift for you", she said with a warm tone in her voice and handed it to me.

I received it with gratitude.

"What is it?", I asked curiously, shaking it to find some clue what it might be.

"Open up and see", she said, standing in front of me in anticipation, smiling ruefully at me. I slowly unwrapped it and got surprised by her gifts.

The first one was a DIY project where she had made an album with photos of us together during the two years we had been friends, and the second one was a giftcard to buy books at the bookstore. She knew that I loved having my books in paperbacks. Kate sank down beside me.

"Do you like them?", she asked quickly.

I embraced her in a tight hug

"of course I do, thank you so much Kate". I started to look through the album. It was really impressive and Kate must have put a lot of work into it. The album was perfectly decorated. Looking through the photos brought back so many memories.

"How does it feel to be 21?", she asked me and my eyes travelled to hers.

"It feels odd, you feel like you are old and at the same time young"

A perfect smile lined across her face

"I think your life has just begun"

My cheeks started blushing. I knew very well what kind of direction she was leading me to.

Dr. Handsome must basically have taken control of my thoughts, because all I could think of was him. The moment when we first kissed in his office was replaying over and over again like a french movie in the old cinemas, but I didn't mind. We were a step closer to each other, and I couldn't wait to see him again. His copper brown hair sleeked perfectly aback, his mesmerizing grey eyes and bright smile made me chew on my lower lip.

"I need to show you something, so do yourself ready", Kate said ruefully.

I climbed out of the bed and walked in the bathroom, then washed my face and brushed my teeth. Hastily, I pull on a summery dress which I found in the drawers neatly folded together. I combed my hair and had a last look in the mirror before I left.

When we walked down the corridor, anticipation was building inside me. The moment we arrived the kitchen. I clasped my hand in front of my mouth. The kitchen was decorated with ballons in different colours and on the table was a big birthday cake with the words Happy Birthday Ana, imprinted delicately. All of my friends were standing around me.

"Surprise", they said loudly at the same time, and started singing the birthday song. I blew the small candles, and sliced the cake in pieces so everyone could have a taste of it. Jose appeared from the crowd and embraced me in a tight hug. He gave me a bottle of champagne.

"Happy birthday, Ana!"

Moments later, we went back to our dorm and Kate was going to check the mail box for us. She came swiftly after.

"There is a package from Dr. Grey", she said surprisingly, and pursed her lips, stunned by it.

"How did he know it was your birthday?", she asked her eyes shifted to mine.

"He must have it in his medical journal about me, give it to me". Kate quickly handed it to me and sat beside me fully anticipated like me. The package was wrapped in a light blue coloured wrapping paper, with a silver ribbon. I shoke the package lightly to have some clue what it might be. It didn't make a sound and was really firm. When I opened the package my heart was beating faster as my breathing altered. Besides me was Kate following intently. It was a book following with a card.

\- Happy Birthday Anastasia.

I hope that you have a lovely day! and that you will enjoy this book.

His handwriting was impressive and perfect at the same time. Could this man be more perfect.

I looked at the book and the title said, Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. Kate looked astonished and very suprised. I could tell that she had read the book before which was of all things very impressive, since she never really liked reading.

"I haven't read this book before", I said calmly and looked up at her. She was literally gaping at me, completely startled. I frowned at her suspiciously,

"You haven't read it!", she blurted out, regarding me intently

"Kate, I haven't read all the books in the entire world", I exclaimed.

"Of course, but I thought you had at least read this book before. It's one of the classics"

"Kate, I am into English literature and not Russian litterature", I said Emphasizing the not.

"What surprise me is that you haven't even heard about this book. It's commonly known for being one of the best classics of all time. The book was controversal and in fact banned in some countries back in time". I looked stunned at her. She didn't like books and here she was sitting beside me telling me the entire life story to this book. A book I had never read and heard of. I had a small suspect that she was reading books in hiding.

"How do you know all this?", I asked curiously.

"Well, I was forced to read this book in my English class in High School" That explained it all. She grabbed my hand, and I could see fear flashing in her eyes.

"In all things he would give you this book. I don't know what kind of message he wants to give you. He is starting to be intimidating. I knew it was something about him, but I couldn't quite point it out. Ana, he might be dangerous" her voice was admonishing

I frowned at her.

"Kate, he just gave a book for my birthday. Apperently, he knows that I like reading. He could have picked a random one at the bookstore which looks interesting. Calm down, it's just a book", I said insistantly

"Remember Ana, this man likes reading too, so he certainly knows what it's about. He may look at you as an easy target, since you are so... Immaculate " She raised herself.

"I am going to Erica. Ana, when you read this book you will understand. You better be careful", she said and left the dorm.

I fetched the phone from the nightstand and sent Dr. Grey a message. Before I sent the message I read it several times to make sure I hadn't written anything stupid like the last time.

\- Thank you for the gift!

He replied shortly

\- Have a great time reading it.

His message made me smile brightly. He really made my day!

The rest of the day was spent laying in bed reading the book since I didn't have anything else to do. I found out quickly it was a romantic erotic novel. In fact, the book was about a man, named Humbert, who was a pedophillic. He married a woman so he could get closer to his daughter known as Lolita. It resolved that he became strict and possessive of her, and shockingly exchanged things in return for sexual favours. But in the end showed his love for her. I smiled brightly to myself. Did give me this book to me, secretly showing me that he had sexual fantasies about me? All of a sudden, a thought stroke me, and the book started to intimidate me. Oh no, was Dr. Grey trying to tell me that he looked at himself as Humbert and I was the innocent Lolita.

Your prince is turned into a sexual traitor the voice within snapped and laughed evilly. I shoke the unwelcoming voice. I wasn't a nymphet. In fact I had turned 21 years old today.

He would be ridiculously stupid to send me this book if he looked at me like a sexual toy he could play with. Clearly, I would have a suspicion of him after reading this book, so those intentions were impossible. Dr. Grey was a mysterious man, and all I wanted to do was to break into his cryptic mind.

Friday was once again here, and as I walked down the corridor. My heart was literally pounding inside me. This was my last weekly check up and I was not going to wear bandage anymore, which was freeing. To he honest, I was happy that I had broken my foot in the first place, because if I didn't I wouldn't have met the beautiful and charming Dr. Grey.

Faith had brought us together for something better I suppose.

I had bought Dr. Grey red roses and a box of chocolate. He had in fact been the best doctor I could think of, and now that I was no longer his patient we could start moving forward together. He would in fact be my first real boyfriend, and now I clearly understood how it was to fall in love like they did in the romantic novels. I started once and for all to believe these romantic novels could come true in the real life, something I never thought could happen to me. When I reached the door to his office I knocked a couple of times, but didn't hear his usual voice. In the end, I opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

A melancholic classical song filled the room and there was a desolate Dr. Grey. His head on his hands while he looked outside the window. I could see flashes of sadness in his eyes and he sighed heavily. I realized I looked into a lonely and shattered soul.

A/N: Have a great weekend! I wrote this chapter really fast most likely with a lot of grammatical errors, so I will most likely edit later. I am just excited to bring it out to the world! Thank you so much for reading and writing reviews! They mean a word to me. The story will develope really quickly from here, so stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

His grey eyes shifted towards me in total surprise as I walk leisurely in and closed the door behind me.

"Anastasia, I apologize for not hearing you", he said politely and abruptly turn down the volume of the music with the remote he was holding. I put the crutches firmly besides my chair. He cocked his head to one side, regarding me intently as I sit gracefully down on the chair in front of him. I looked up at him, and he was holding my gaze steadily, making me blush and all flustered.

My heart was beating frantically and my breathing altered. He was wearing his usually white coat, but I recognized his tie was an even darker shade of grey. It was something different about him. He was impassive, but so distant. I shifted uncomfortably on my chair, and smiled at him. His mouth lifted slightly in a half smile, but he was still was no intensity between us, and the room felt rather cold. Oh no, what happened between us? After we kissed the last time I thought we were closer, and not falling apart. I couldn't sense the kindness and warmth in him. He was impassive and almost cold. Maybe he just had a bad day at work.

I could still hear the melancholic classical song playing in the background, beautiful and soothing to my ears. We were literally staring at each other in complete silence, and I tried to break through the awkwardness.

"It's a beautiful song", I muttered, out of the blue. How did that come from?

"It's Moonlight Sonata by Bethoveen, an exceptional pianist, who created artistically beautiful masterpieces", he said calmly and sipped on his coffee.

"Shall we see if your foot has healed properly?", he asked calmly. I nodded as a response to his question.

I gave my foot to him and he took my bandage off firmly with his sculptured hands, looking at it intently, moving my foot carefully in different directions. To my relief it had healed properly.

"You should go to physical therapy, to excercise your foot", he said in a firm voice.

"I will take that under consideration". He took a glimpse at me with a grey stare and looked outside the window.

"I have something for you, Dr. Grey". He looked at me slightly interested and traced his index finger seducingly on his lips. It was really distracting. Maybe his mood had lighten up. I nervously brought the roses and the chocolate box to him. He placed the box on the table and smelled the roses and put them in an empty vase by the window. He gazed at me with intense grey eyes. It made be blush. How could he have this effect on me?

"Thank you so much Anastasia. I really appreciate it", he said politely.

"It's the last time today", I said, trying to fish out some clue from his impassive expression.

"I know" he muttered calmly.

All of a sudden, he moved himself closer to me, his chest tight against mine, and I could feel his heart was beating rapidly. He held his right hand firmly on my head and tilted it slightly upwards so I was forced to look at him. There he was right in front of me, so beautiful and so perfect. His copper brown hair was gelled to perfection. He gazed at me with scorching grey eyes, holding them steadily on mine. I couldn't stop staring at his beautiful, sculptured face, completely spellbound. How could anyone create such a beauty? My heart was in a frantic state, my breathing was rigid. He stroked my left cheek tenderly with this soft fingers, appraising me. I closed my eyes, and felt his breathing as he neared me. This was the moment I had been waiting for, being kissed passionately by Dr. Grey, my prince charming. I wanted to feel his delicate and smooth lips on mine, but it took enternally. Why didn't he kiss me? Last time, he was fast with his descision. I opened my eyes trying to find out what really happened. He was still staring at me.

"Anastasia, I don't belong to you. There is an another man waiting for you. You don't know what you are in for"

I pulled him away from me completely devastated, and he released his hand. I stared at him in confusion, trying to take in his words.

What?! I screamed inside me. Everything started so perfectly, so smoothly and now everything came crashing down to this. My beautiful dream was shedded into pieces and I was left with frustration and dissapointment. All this time, he had been seducing me into his foolish game, playing with me like a cat does with its mouse before it killed it. Now, he had probably found someone else more delicate to reach to his perfect standards. That damned playboy!

Anastasia, it's your last check up, you will most probably not see him again, a voice within comforded me. How could I be so stupid, why would a resplendent man like Dr. Grey, probably swarmed by women want someone like me. Tears filled my eyes, and as much as I tried to hold them back. It was just impossible. I had to drag myself from this place.

My hands are shaking uncontrollably as I fetched my crutches in a hurry, and started walking to the door.

"Anastasia, I can explain", he said in a distressed tone, I turned around to face him. He stood there staring at me with an austere look on his face.

"There is nothing more to say, is it?", I snapped exasperated. He was completely moralized. The tears were running down my cheeks, and a tremendous anger filled inside me.

"You gave me Lolita so you could warn me off", I blurted out

Flashes of confusion reached his eyes.

"No Anastasia, it was nothing like that", he confronted me

"Nice Try! farewell Dr. Grey"

I walked out and slammed the door.

An atrocious pain started to blossom inside me, making me feel nauseated. I had never felt so hurt and heartbroken before.

All I wanted to do was to go away from this place and never return back. As I walked down the corridor with my two feet in a hurry with two crutches on each arm. I was begging myself, not to fall. I didn't want to break my other foot so I had to see him again.

I had a concious feeling he was walking after me. The clicking of his black shoes proved me right.

"Anastasia, come back", his voice was anxious. I convinced myself not to glance back at him. Keep going Anastasia, keep going the voice within said, supporting me.

He stopped and I continued further down the corridor.

When I passed across the waiting room and to the entrance. People were staring at me with an odd expression. The blonde receptionist glanced up at me in total suprise. But I didn't care how ridiculous I looked like with tears in my eyes. It was most likely the last time I would enter this place.

Kate was nowhere to be seen and I guessed she was back in her car. As I walked to the direction to her car the Seattle rain was welcoming me when I was outside. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and felt the rain hitting my face. The grey weather was grey like my wounded soul.

When I was by her car, I heard Kate running after me, and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Ana, sweetheart. What happened? she asked in a worried tone

I shoke my head, not willing to answer, all the light was lost in me. I sobbed and cried at the same time. My dress and hair soaked in rain, making me freeze of the cold weather.

She opened the car door and I climbed in the front seat, my hands were trembling. Kate put my crutches on the backseat and climbed up on her side, comforting me.

"How dare he". I was lost for words, and in my terrible state I was unable to talk about it.

"Kate, I just want you to drive us home"

She stared at me, her look was filled with sorrow. Abruptly, she started the car and drove fast from the parking lot. I looked outside the window, and took a glimpse of the hospital.

This is the last time I inwardly said and my tears were running down my cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

I curled in bed with the bed sheet tightly wrapped around me. The tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face, and all I wanted to do was to lay in bed and never wake up again. My heart was completely broken, aching tremendiously sending unbearable pain through my body. Thoughts were in a complete mess, making me exhausted. Kate was sitting on the bedside close to me, comforting me. Her usual smile had faded, and my mood had affected her in some ways. She had been giving me a bunch of tissues so I could wipe my tear, and ridiculously enough I had been using a box of tissues already.

"We were wrong all the time Kate. He was just playing with me. Apperently, I was an easy target for him, innocent like you said so he took advantage of me" I sobbed

"Ana, I think he likes you. He is just scared to admit it or he thinks you are too good for him", she said calmly.

"Kate, he doesn't like me. He is too perfect for me, just look at me. What will a man like him like someone like me"

"Anastasia, you are beautiful. How many times do I have to say it!", she said loudly, but how many times she tried to convince me it wasn't enough for me.

"Not beautiful enough for him, obviously", I said

The door swung open and our eyes shifted automatically towards the door. There was a cheerful Jose standing by the door. His face faltered and there was a worried expression on his face.

"What is wrong Ana?" I didn't know how to explain it to him.

An irritated Kate raised abruptly on her feet and went towards the door.

"Jose, not now", she said and closed the door, and went back to me.

"Yes you are, if he is so childish that he's still playing around he's not worth having anyways. He is not perfect, but you are. I bet he will regret that he has lost you, and he will soon find his way back"

"Ana, there are a lot of fishes in the sea"

"The problem is that he's the only fish I want", I exclaimed

"A rotten fish is not so seducing, right?!

I know how it feels like Ana, but before you know it you will get over him"

She gave me some chocolate.

"Chocolate always help. In the meantime I am going to take a shower", Kate said and went to the bathroom. My eyes travelled to the night stand, and to my great astonishment The Seattle magazine was still there. When I looked through the magazine a photograph of him appeared, sparkling grey eyes were staring at me holding me in place. It was something about him that I couldn't stay away from him. I studied his face and I had to admit that he was a real perfection. The only man who had caught my eyes. I don't belong to you, there is an another man waiting for you, you don't know what you are in for. His sentences were floated through my mind. Maybe Kate was right? No Ana, it's obvious he doesn't like you! The voice within shouted at me. In frustration and in total anger I ripped the photo of him in pieces and threw it towards the trash can. Your damn playboy! I shouted and to my surprise it felt much better. Why couldn't I have him? And why did he turned out to be like this?

Me and my bad luck.

I went to sleep and drifted far away in my dream. There was Dr. Grey kneeling in front of me begging me to forgive him.

After a couple of days, I felt much better and I could finally start working again. When I entered the library Mrs. Waldorf was talking to her daughter Alice. Their eyes shifted automatically towards me when I neared them. Alice embraced me in a tight hug.

"Ana, I have missed you so much", she said graciously. Mrs. Waldorf clapped lightly on my shoulder. "I am really happy to have you back", she said, smiling heartily at me.

It was rather calm at the library, probably because it was really sunny outside. I was currently placing some books back to the shelves when Alice came running towards me.

"There is a man, who needs help with finding a book"

"What kind of book", I asked curiously

"Romantic novels. I think you know it more than me", she was all flustered

"What happened to you?", I nudged teasingly

"Anastasia, he is a hottie. He definitely generates some heat wherever he goes", she said and giggled

"I think I will tolerate that", I said and smiled brightly

I walked towards the direction Alice showed me.

My eyes momentarily flared open.

Holy Fuck!

He was the last person I thought I would see.

There was Dr. Grey standing looking intently at the books. He was wearing a light blue shirt and beige pants. What was he doing here? My heart started beating rapidly. When his scorching grey eyes found mine I frooze instantly like he had put a spell on me. I was completely trapped and there were no escaping now. His eyes showed flashes of bewilderment when he saw me. I started flushing. How could he have this effect on me?

"Anastasia, I didn't know you were working here", he said in a suprise tone, and put the book he was holding back to the shelf.

"I have been working here for almost a year", I said calmly,

"That's great, you like books if I don't remember right",

"You still remember?", I thought he was done with me.

"I always do, Anastasia", he said smiling brightly.

What was that suppose to mean. He was still the cryptic Dr. Grey

"What can I help you with?", I asked, trying to avoid him.

"I am looking for an interesting romantic novel I can read", he said and walked towards me. He was so close and I had become all flustered.

"But you didn't like romantic novels", I insisted.

"You remember".

My cheeks blushed

"I was thinking about trying new things, you are never too old to learn"

"You could just buy the books at a bookstore" The words tumbled out my mouth before I knew it.

"I have decided to read a book at this library. It's really beautiful here."

Crap, why did this have to happen to me?

"You should try persuasion by Jane Austen. It's right in front of you"

"Thanks Anastasia", he said and cocked his head to one side regarding me intently.

I walked away from him and rolled my eyes.

I walked to the direction to the computer and worked there, sending e-mails to people who had forgotten to deliver back the books.

Fuck! He had decided to sit at a table right in front of me, making it terribly hard to work. But it was only an hour left fortunately. Maybe the book would learn him some manners for playing around. He looked up at me quite a lot, but I tried to ignore him as much as possible. This hour felt like an enternity.

He looked so beautiful while he was reading. Why on earth did he had to be in this particular library where I happened to work in, and not out dating? Oh wait, playboys work at night. He was probably single, because he found it ridiculously funny playing around, breaking women's heart. Hah, one day he would be the only one playing with himself. I giggled at the thought of it and he looked instantly at me. His eyes sparkled and smiled a wry smile at me, making me blush. I hope fervently that he couldn't look through what I was thinking.

When I finished at work I waved Mrs. Waldorf and Alice goodbye, before I headed outside the library. Finally free from Dr. Grey. The moment I turned around he was standing in front of me. Two shimmering grey eyes were staring into mine. His mouth turned into a smirk.

Oh no!

A/N: There are many readers who have asked me if this is a BDSM story. All I can say is that you have to wait and see :) But I can tell you that this story will surprise you. I am still considering if I am going to write in Christian's POV too. This chapter was written in a hurry and I know it is very short. I will fill in more details later. I just wanted to write a chapter for you, since I have a hectic week in front of me. I didn't want you to wait impatiently for the next chapter :)

Anyways, thank you so much for reading, leaving reviews and comments. They really make my day!


	17. Chapter 17

He took a step closer towards me. I became all flustered and my cheeks started heating instantly. He was so damn beautiful and so perfect. I didn't care what he was in for. All I wanted to do was to be in his arms. Ana, what are you thinking? Don't let this man distract you, you don't want your heart to be broken the voice within warned me.

"What do you want?", I asked him in a serious tone, acting like we didn't know each other. My heart was beating frantically. He was so close and suddently he held his hand on my face, tracing his thumb softly on my lips.

"Anastasia, you know what we are talking about. You are so cute when you are playing with me". His voice was seducing and his eyes sparkled. I grabbed his hand an pushed it away from me. Confusion flashed in his eyes.

"It's you who have to stop playing with me", I shouted at him. He looked completely thrown off, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration

"What do you mean?", he said. His voice in a surprised tone.

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything"

"That's right Grey." Our eyes shifted to the person besides me. It was Kate.

"Stop being a damn playboy Dr. Grey", she said furiously and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards my car. I looked slightly back, and there he was still standing, looking very confused.

Saturday arrived and the litterature day at the university which Jose had talked about was finally here. It started in the afternoon at the gymnastic hall where there would be famous authors around the world, who would be signing books. During the evening was when they were going to select the winner of the writing competition. It was held at the party hall at the university, and only special guests were invited. Jose had invited Kate and I, and we wanted to be there to support him. It was required to dress formaly. The men were going to wear suits and the women were going to wear dresses. Kate was really quick in her descision to wear a long white dress with rhinestones. I had spent two hours finding a dress, and it resulted in nothing. Fortunately, Kate was willing to help me and borrowed her red dress which she insisted would look great on me. She helped me with styling my hair and putting on make up. If I had done it by myself I would most likely look like a witch.

I put on my pearl earrings and a simple diamond necklace for a finished look.

The hall was crowded with beautiful dressed people who were talking entusiastically to each other. A pianist was playing delicately on the piano. I and Kate got served champagne. Jose came towards us from the crowd his eyes were enlighten. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was sleeked aside, looking totally gorgeous.

"You two look really stunning", he said, grinning at us, and put his arm around me.

"Look at you Jose. You don't look that worse yourself", Kate said, her lips turned into a bright smile.

"I am happy that you could come", he said kindly

A red haired woman stepped on the scene. It became instantly silent in the hall, and everyone was looking towards the woman.

"I am Annie Lewis, better known as a crime author. I am very delighted that so many of you could come here today. It's amazing that so many people wanted to participate in the writing competition. I have to say that there have been many great stories, which made it terribly difficult to choose the three best stories for the first round. But I happened to choose these three, because it was something about the stories which were interesting and had sort of an uniqueness to them. Now we are finally going to announce the winner of the competition, who will come home 10 000 dollar richer and get the story published. It has been really difficult, but I and some other authors come to agree that this story stand out compared to the others. The winner is..."

I could feel Jose's hand was holding me firmly in anticipation.

"The winner is Jose Rodriguez"

He looked estatic, completely overwhelmed of what just happened. Abruptly he slipped my hand and embraced me and Kate in a tight hug. Jose went to the scene and Annie gave him a bucket of flowers. His hands were shaking in Excitement.

"I don't have words to describe what I am feeling right now. This means so much to me. I would like to thank my friends and family for supporting me, and keep writing until I reach my goal to become an author one day"

When he stepped from the scene everyone clapped their hands and I couldn't be more proud of him.

He walked towards me, completely in seventh heaven.

"Congratulations Jose, I knew you would win. You are an increadible writer", I said and embraced him a tight hug.

"Thank you Ana", he said with gratitude.

I, Jose and Kate spent the rest of the evening talking to each other. I had been drinking two glasses of champagne, and that was more than enough for me. The memory of I and Kate at one of my first parties in freshman year frightened me where I had been so drunk that I vomitted on the dance floor making me a total embarassement. I would never repeat that again, that's for sure.

"I am going to the lady's room", Kate said and then was out if sight.

There were not so many people left in the hall, and it had become really late.

"I want to show you something. If you don't mind"

"Of course". He took my coat from one of the chairs and I put it on me. He held my hand and lead me out to a balcony, and closed the door behind me. It was really cold and I realized that we were alone.

I looked around a little confused.

"What do you want to show me",

"Forget about that, I want to tell you something", he said, his voice was serious.

"Ana, I love you. My thoughts haven't been in place lately. All I could think of is you"

I stepped back totally surprised by his words.

"Jose, I am not in love with you" He ran his hand through his hair

"Ana, you are not kidding with me"

"I am sorry for hurting your feelings, but I am not in love with you Jose". Someone stepped in the balcony and we were not alone.

"Did you hear what she said?, a familiar voice said. I turned around and there was Dr. Grey wearing a navy suit with a grey tie. His copper brown hair was gelled to perfection and looked impassive. My heart started beating rapidly and his grey eyes were holding me in place. Jose darted between me and then at Dr. Grey before he left us a little frustrated.

How was I supposed to explain it to him. I would have to figure that out tomorrow, too many thoughts were drifting in my mind. Shit, now I was alone with no other than Dr. Playboy. My new name for him. I turned around and walked to the edge of the balcony, looking at the stars shining brightly on the nightsky. I could feel him standing beside me.

"What are you doing here ?", I asked, not willing to face him.

"My brother, Elliot got invited since he is an author. He asked me to come along since some of my favorite authors were going to be here". I moved a little to the right, keeping the distance from him. He moved closer to me, to close the distance between us. Didn't he understand that we were done.

"Why are you still here Dr. Grey?"

"Because I want to", he said determined. I had finally plucked the courage to look at him. His grey eyes were filled with warmth and kindness.

"Are you here because your new flame dumped you and now you are thinking about playing with me in the meantime. If that's what you want. You can just go", I said loudly and pointed to the door.

He shoke his head in confusion and closed his eyes, then opened again

"Anastasia. I think you have misunderstood something here. To make it clear, First I am not a playboy. It's not my thing. Second, I haven't been dating in three years"

My eyes grew bigger in astonishment.

"No one was perfect for you?", the words tumbled out my mouth before I could think straight.

"You could say that, until I got seduced by a brown haired young woman with beautiful blue eyes who is perfect in my eyes". I blushed brightly and heated by his words.

"Why is she perfect?"

"Because she understands me". He smiled brightly and I smiled equally back.

"Why would you give me Lolita?"

"I gave it to you as a birthday gift because I know you like romantic novels. In fact it's one of the few romantic novels I have read which I find different and interesting. A book which had a great impact on me when I first read it. My intentions are not to seduce you and turn you into a sexual doll, Anastasia. I would be terribly stupid if I did so".

I started blushing.

"I am here because I don't want to loose you".

I held my hand firmly in his. It was the first time we were holding each other.

"Then stay with me"

"You will regret saying that one day", he muttered

"I don't regret anything"

"Why?"

"Because I love you Dr. Grey"

He slipped my hand and we wrapped our arms tightly around each other.

His lips touched mine and there we were kissing passionately under the beautiful nightsky.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and writing reviews. They mean a lot to me!

Which actor do you imagine as and Ana when you are reading this story?


	18. Chapter 18

"I love you too, Anastasia", he said passionately, stroking my chin with his soft fingers, and kissed me once more. His grey eyes were filled with happiness.

"From now on just call me Christian", he said, smiling ruefully.

"Well then".

"Ana, dissapear with me, to a world you have never seen"

"To your world", I asked, He nodded

"To my world". He reached his hand to me, and I put my hand in his. He held me firmly as we walked back in the party hall. I tried to look for Kate, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I need to tell Kate or she will end up looking after me", I said. He looked at me.

"I saw Kate and Elliot walking out from the party hall"

"Really?!", I said Unbelievably.

"I promise, three swords in my heart, Ana"

"Then I have no choice, but to believe in you"

He grinned at me.

Christian called his driver that he was on his way.

We walked out from the party hall, and down the stairs, before we left the buildning. Christian's black Audi SUV was parked nearby, and his driver was waiting outside wearing a black suit. He gently opened the door for us and we climbed in the backseat, and closed the door. He climbed in the front seat and started driving. We were going all our way to Seattle which would take a while. Christian pulled me into his arms, and I leaned against him, nuzzling into his neck. I felt the tiredness was creeping into me, making my eyelids drop slightly. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I peeked up at him. His beautiful scorching grey eyes were filled with kindness, and he smiled a bright lined smile. He had an irrisistable effect on me, making me smile equally back. I could see he was slightly tired himself.

"Ana, you should sleep. It's going to be a long ride". I nodded at him and closed my eyes. Anticipation was building inside me, and I had to convince myself that I would be entering Christian's world. Thoughts were swirling around my already tired mind, and I fell deep in sleep.

"Ana we are here", I heard a familar voice coming nearby, and I felt a hand nudging me slightly. I cleared my eyes with both my hands and found out it was Christian. We stepped out of the car. It was still midnight and the stars were shining brightly on the sky. I couldn't see his house, because it was hidden behind tall trees and bushes. I had a sense it would be something extraordinary, only the rich people could live here. His garage was really big with garage doors for each car. How many cars did this man have? The driver opened one of the doors and parked the car, while Christian and I were waiting.

"Good night Taylor", Christian said politely

"Good night Dr. Grey", he said politely back and went to his car which was parked nearby and was out of sight.

Christian looked at me with sparkling grey eyes.

"Are you excited Miss Steele?", he asked me. I nodded. He held my hand firmly, leading me through a tunel with tall bushes and small lights on each side. He opened the port and we stepped into his garden. I held my hand in front of my mouth, completely astonished of what I had seen

"Oh my fucking God", I blurted out complete stunned by the view. I shouldn't be swearing, but there were no other fitting words to describe how increadible and extraordinary this was. He laughed at my reaction.

"Welcome to my world Anastasia", he said and grinned at me. I had expected him to live in a penthouse or an apartment, but he lived in a luxuary villa, surrounded with tall trees and bushes. It was enlighten and stood perfectly out in the midnight darkness. In front of his house was a swimming pool. His garden was enormous. Parts of it was covered with beautiful flowers and floral bushes. His place was breathtaking, and beautiful. I had never seen something so extraordinary in my entire life. I felt like I had stepped into a real life fairytale.

"This is your house", I asked in total amazement. I regretted instantly of my stupid question. Of course it's his house, do you expect a handsome and rich bachelor living in the rocks the voice within snapped. I shoke the unwelcoming voice.

"Yes it is", he muttered, like he had heard the same reaction by different people who had come to visit his house. He followed me inside and it was just breathtaking compared to the outside. His living room was like it was taken from a Jane Austen novel. He lifted me and I wrapped both hands around his neck. I looked at him and smiled a bright lined smile. He kissed me quickly and followed me upstairs to his sleeping room.

We ended up sitting on his double bed.

"Christian, I haven't brought my things"

"Don't worry about it, I will tell my housekeeper to buy the things you need tomorrow"

"Where am I going to sleep?", I asked looking around.

"Here on this bed", he replied quickly, and patted on the bed.

"Oh, but where are you going to sleep", I asked curiously. He smiled ruefully, and pointed towards the bed. I am fucking going to sleep with Christian Grey. Oh my heaven's God.

He raised himself and took off his suit and then his white shirt, hanging it in the closet. I studied him in every movement and I became all flustered. It couldn't be more seducing than this. He looked slightly back, gazing at me, making me look down. My heart was racing rapidly and my breathing altered when he was standing in front, wearing only a white boxerbriefs. His grey eyes were shining of desire and want for me. I looked at his boxerbriefs and blushed. Oh my, he was aroused.

"I am not going to jerk off in front of you", he said teasingly grinning at me. I blushed even harder. He still remembered the embarassing text message.

"I am going to do something better Anastasia, I am going to make love to you unless you want me too"

I bent my head slightly down looking at my fingers. His face faltered. He took both my hands and pulled me closer to him, and wrapped his arms around me.

"What is wrong Ana? We don't need to do it if you don't want to", he said with a worried tone.

"Christian, it's not that. It's just that I haven't done it before",

"You are one innocent little flower Anastasia", he said and cupped my flushed cheeks.

"Christian, I am sorry"

"Don't be. It's actually better for me. I promise you it's going to be sensational", he said.

"Remember one thing Ana, don't regret anything. There is no way back"

"I told you that I don't regret anything", I said and smiled at him.

He pulled out my red dress and slipped it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful Anastasia, every part of you". I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the pulse of his heart. His blood was pumping through his body. He cupped both my breasts playfully, while kissing me. A moan escaped from my mouth. He stopped and took my hand, sliding it in his boxerbriefs. His hand was still on mine. My eyes flared open. Oh my, he was fucking hard and all ready because of me. "This is the power you have on me, Anastasia. You don't know how distracted it has been to have you in my office. How many times I have to jerk off to your beautiful face in the hospital bathroom. Do you understand how difficult it has been for me?"

"Yes", I whispered. His words were so erotic, making me wet and aroused at the same time. I grabbed it firmly. He pulled it out from his boxerbriefs, and I started to move my hand up and down, while kissing me hard. A groan escaped from his mouth. It was so smooth, which was really unexpected, and so deliciously big, nothing could compare to this. Oh my god, I wanted him badly. Oh my, my innocence is long gone lost in the woods.

"You like it don't you?", I asked teasingly

"This is pure heaven for me Anastasia. Your soft fingers touching me like that"

I moved faster "Now you don't need to jerk off all by yourself", I said teasingly

"Not when this beautiful goddess is skilled in handjobs". His words made me blush. He stopped and released my hand, pulling it back to his boxerbriefs. What had I done wrong now? Because you are not good enough the voice within said and stuck out her tongue.

Christian walked besides the bed. He opened one of the drawers, and came back with a packet of condom. He kissed me on my cheek

"Anastasia, nothing is wrong. I don't want to come now. You know something better is waiting for both of us"

My lips pursed.

"Thank you for the wonderful foreplay. It was wonderful and amazing"

"I do it, because I love you Christian", I said

"I love you too Anastasia, and now it's time to please you" His eyes were filled with desire. He abruptly pushed me to the bed. I hit the mattress lightly. He climbed in bed, and was on his knees in front of me. I looked up at him.

"Are you ready Anastasia?"

I nodded.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I have exams at the moment, and will not be able to update until next week. I wanted to update something for you, because I really care about my readers. But I promise to edit this chapter, making it better and add a new chapter during next week. I have wanted someone to proofread my writing, and I am happy that some of my readers are willing to do it. Because they love the story!

The next chapter will generate some heat and Mr. Collins will be in trouble ;)

My question is do you want longer chapters, but less frequent updates or short chapters with frequent updates?


	19. Chapter 19

He looked down at me, his eyes are sparkling with desire. What a beautiful creation he was, everything was perfect with this man. He was muscular, had good looks and was a kind young man. All that I wanted. I could be on my knees begging him to be mine, but he was fucking mine. I am one lucky woman. If I had told myself that I would loose my virginity to Dr. Handsome a couple of days ago I wouldn't believe it. My heart was beating rapidly and the anticipation was building inside me. Finally, it was my time.

"Since it's your first time I am moving slowly, building the excitement, so it will be sensational and rememberable". His words are so intoxicating and erotic, like a poetry. God, I wanted him.

"I want to take care of you, make it the best it can be. So before we begin do you have a safeword?" He gently caressed my cheek, and he's holding my gaze steadily.

"For what Dr. sexexpert?", I asked teasingly. He chuckled lightly.

"In case I pass your limits, Anastasia. It can be really rough", he said and smirked at me.

"Litchi", I blurted out, how on earth did that come from.

"That's really cute, the fruit of love. I really like that".

He takes the remote which is laying on the dresser and turned on the music. A classical song filled the room, creating a romantic atmosphere. Oh my, this man could be romantic?

"You beautiful sweet thing. It's ashame not to please you"

I flushed. He really wants me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. He was sweating and I could feel the pulse of his racing heart. His lips touched mine, kissing me. I moan when his tongue dipped in, slowly dancing erotically with mine. He gripped both my hands leading them above my heard, ordering me to keep them there. His arms are around me, tracing kisses down my neck. I moan once more. He continue to kiss and suck tentativily down my chest, and stop before my breasts. My breathing is so loud. He looked down at me with his scorching grey eyes, and my eyes are locked with his. Oh God, I wanted him, badly. He gently cupped my breasts, and rolled my already sensitive nipples with his soft thumbs. "You like it don't you?" His words are demanding. This man knew what he was doing. My nipples harden. He bent down and tentativily suck my nipples hard and my hands are in his soft and messy copper brown hair. I moan louder, as he continue his erotic act. At the same time I could feel him grow harder. Oh my!

All of a sudden he tugs hard on each of my nipples, a wonderful electric sensation is crusing through my body, making me groan. I feel the orgasm is building inside me and I am on the edge of coming. Oh my this man had expertise! His breathing is rapid as he continue to kiss me down my stomach, between my thighs. He grabbed my leg and kissed near my foot.

"I have to thank this foot that we are both here", he muttered. He was right, if it wasn't because of my foot we wouldn't be here. He pulls out my black loubitons from each feet, which I have borrowed from Kate, and slipped them gently to the floor. He lay my legs softly to the mattress, and yanked my panties off. I am completely naked underneath him. He closes his eyes and smell it. "You smell so good Anastasia. I want you so much". He jerked my legs apart. "Oh God you are so wet", He gazed down at me, and following one of my hand down there. He took my index finger on my most sensitive point, moving around and around. A moan escaped from me. "You are so beautiful when you pleasure yourself". He stick his finger in my instep in and out, making me cry out. Double sensation. He groaned.

He ordered me to stop and hovered over me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and our foreheads touch and he kisses once more. He sticks his finger in my mouth, and I sucked on it. Salty, metallic, god this was strange. "See how you taste, I want to taste you too".

He licks inside my instep, his tongue swirling around and around, making me moan on and on again. "My delicious treat for today. You taste better than my favorite desert"

He crawled between me, his knees each side of me.

"This is what you want", his eyes are sparkling with kindness. I chew on my lower lip, and tugged down his boxer briefs. Oh my! It's so impressivly big. He took my hands on it and I grip it firmly, playfully stroking it. He groaned and it's growing in my hands and filled with delicious veins. "Do you see how hard I am for you?".

"Christian, I want you now", he took off his boxer briefs, and ripped the packet of condom. He pulled it on, and my knees are pulled up. It's in front of my entrance and slammed hard into me. I cry out as he ripped through my virginity, popping my cherry. He's inside me for God's Sake and it feels so good. He started to move in and out slowly, finding the perfect rythme and I move along. He groaned and breathed really fast.

"You are so tight and so good", he muttered. It was the best feeling I had ever felt.

"Faster Christian, Faster", I said loudly, as I cry out a second time. I wrapped around him and he moved faster and faster, kissing me hard. "You are so fucking good", he muttered.

Come on come on, you can do it a voice within shouted encouraging.

The romantic music was playing in the background and I feel like I am in heaven, completely naked alone with the only sex god Christian Grey. I feel the orgasm is building inside me.

"Come for me Anastasia", he ordered. His breathing was ragged

"Christian", I cried out, as I reached my climax.

"Ana", he called my name and moved faster until I feel him coming inside me. He stilled and pulled out of me and fell beside me falling completely asleep. I kissed him softly on his forehead. He definitely deserved a good night kiss for working so hard and so well. I curled close to him and fell asleep seconds later. The romantic music was playing in the background, and we were in heaven.

I woke up during the night with bed sheets wrapped tightly around me, but it's still cold in the dark bedroom. The music was turned off and I touched carefully beside me, but it's empty. I abruptly sit up, and found out quickly I was all alone in the dark room

Where is Christian?

I climbed out the bed and walked slowly to Christan's closet, my feet felt cold as they touched the ground. I pulled on the first white shirt I found, and glanced on the floor. Our clothes were spread everywhere on the floor, and the memory of yesterday brought a bright smile across my face. I stepped out from the bedroom and walked down the stairs leading me to his livingroom. It was enlightened. As I was on the last step I frooze completely

"What do you want? Money? I thought we were finished a long time ago?", Christian yelled as he paced back and forth wearing only grey pants. His hand shoving through his copper brown hair, in total exasperation. "Give me the damn contract, so we can be finished with this, and don't fucking call me again!" He turned off his blackberry and threw it on the grey sofa, then sank down. His hands are resting on his head, tired and depressed on what bothered him. As I walked towards him, his eyes travelled instantly to mine and I was met by a suprised expression.

"Ana, you should be sleeping", he said calmly

"It feels empty without you"

I sat besides him my arm wrapped around him. He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him.

"What is wrong Christian?", my voice in a worried tone. He cupped my chin

"Life hasn't always been easy for me. You should be running before it's too late, Ana"

"I don't want to, I want to be with you", my voice is silent. I leaned against his chest.

"Look at you Anastasia, you are already intimidated by me. Why have I seduced you to this dark path?"

"So I could find you and save you", I said. He kissed me softly on my lips.

"I don't want to be alone, Christian, come and sleep with me", He carried me with his strong hands to his bedroom, laying me carefully on the mattress. And he climbed on the other side of the bed and wrapped the bed sheets around us. I curled closer to him searching for his warmth. Our eyes met each other, as he stroke my cheeks.

"I am going to miss your beautiful face and soul when I loose you, Anastasia"

"Christian, you will not loose me", my voice is demanding

"I promise to tell you Anastasia, but it's not easy for me. I need time"

"I understand Christian, take the time you need. I will always be there for you"

He kissed me. "Dream sweet Anastasia", he said and closed his eyes, falling deep asleep. I looked at the ceiling wondering what was bothering him, and who he was talking to.

One day I would know.

A/N: A little update for today to keep you excited for what is coming next! The next chapter will be posted during next week, and it will be longer!


	20. Chapter 20

I was awoken by a beautiful, sonic, piano melody coming from downstairs. The rays of sunlight lit the room and I knew instantly it would be a wonderful day. I sat upright and stretched my arms. My eyes shifted automatically to the other side of the bed. Christian wasn't there, but instead there were two full shopping bags with clothes and a handwritten note. Out of curiousity I read it.

\- Follow where the music leads you

By looking at the handwriting I knew it was Christian. Oh, he was the one playing the piano, and he had most probably sent his housekeeper to buy some clothes. I swung my legs out off the bed, pulled out Christian's shirt and hang it in his closet. Hastily, I went to the other side of the bed and pulled on a white bra and panties, following a white blouse and navy skirt. Quickly, I went to the bathroom and washed my face and combed my hair before I left his room.

As I walked down I saw Christian playing on the piano. His sparkling grey eyes travelled instantly towards me when he noticed I was sitting beside him. The corners of his mouth lifted into a bright smile, telling me that he was happy to see me.

"Good morning, Anastasia", he said kindly and planted a soft kiss on my forehead when he stopped playing the piano.

"Good morning, Christian. Have you been awake for so long?", I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Not so long. I am not exactly a morning bird", he said. A smile started to line across my face. We were really alike when I thought about it.

"What are you playing? It's really beautiful"

"It's called Traumerei by Robert Schumann. It's a simple and beautiful masterpiece. One of my favorites", he said, twisting my hair around his finger.

"What made you start playing piano?", I asked curiously.

"My sister Mia inspired me and taught me to play the piano", he answered.

He raised from the piano bench and reached out a hand

"I think my housekeeper Rosaline is finished with making breakfast"

I put my hand in his and he followed me to the dining room. The moment he opened the door my eyes widened. It felt like I had been transported back to Jane Austen's era. The room had big windows with a great view to the garden. The furnitures were in an elegant and vintage style. These must cost a furtune! Not so many people had that in their homes. The round table was filled with delicious good food and a vase of red roses was placed in the middle. A chandelier lamp was hanging above. I looked around and had to take it all in. It was just breathtaking. We sat down by the table and started eating. I ended up with croissants with jam and butter.

"Where is your housekeeper? I would like to meet her", I said and took a small bite of the croissant, chewing it slowly. He looked at my mouth and then our eyes met.

"I told her that she could go home when she was finished with the breakfast since it's weekend. But you will meet her an another time", he said and continued eating.

While I was eating I noticed a bunch of books beside him, to my astonishment all of them were classic novels by Jane Austen.

His eyes travelled to the direction of the books and then at me.

"Jane Austen is an exceptional writer I have to admit"

"If I don't remember right, you really disliked romantic novels. What changed your mind?"

"I wanted to read them to understand you more Ana. What makes the male protagonist so romantic in your eyes. I want to be one of them"

This was really suprising. All this time he had been reading these books to understand me more, so he could have me.

"You remind me of a character in the book pride and Prejudice, my all time favorite romantic hero"

He traced his index finger seducitly, regarding me intently. I got him intrugied

"Who"

" Mr. Darcy. Because I found you arrogant and mean at first, but when I got to know you better, I was totally wrong"

"I don't converse easily with people I haven't met before. You remind me of Elizabeth Bennet"

"Really?!"

"The first day I met you. You appeared to be a really strong person. I have never been confronted so elegant and intelligent by a woman. Most of them just curse and scream some Idiotic words. But with you it's different.

I had a strong dislike in these books, until I met you. You turn these stories all true. Before I met you I didn't know what love was exactly. But when I fell in love I understood why people are searching to find it. I finally realized these stories can come true in reality, that's why people write them"

"I think I started to believe in true love when I fell in love too Christian"

After we were eating breakfast we decided to go swimming at his swimming pool. I was wearing a pink bikini which I found in one of the bags. The garden was really beautiful and calm. I truely understood why Christian would spend his days outside swimming in this hot weather. It felt like I was in paradise and not in Seattle. I pushed him lightly in the water and he instantly dragged me down with him. it felt amazing as the cold water creeped through my warm body. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me tenderly.

"When I count to three both of us are going to be under water". I nodded

"One, two, three". We both emerged under water and he kissed me passionately. I wanted this moment to last an enternity. Me and him in this euphofic place, kissing each other.

After we were swimming for a while we were laying close to each other, sunbathing in one of his double sun loungers. His beautiful grey eyes were shimmering in the sun and his bright and cute smile made me want to kiss him over and over again.

"So how were you when you were studying and still in college?", I asked out of the blue, touching his damp and soft copper brown hair.

"What do you think I was?", he asked, smiling ruefully

I blushed, the same old Christian.

"I think you were a calm and a studious student"

He frowned at me very suprised by my answer.

"I haven't always been a calm person, Anastiasia, back in my college days I was really wild and out of control"

I gaped at him in astonishment, Christian Grey as the wild student was something I couldn't imagine.

"I guess you were popular and girls were swirming around you", I said smiling brightly

"You are right about that", he said and smiled an equally bright smile.

"You are one interesting person, Christian. Tell me more about your college days!", I begged him

"You really want to know"

"Yes"

"Prepare for something dreadful. When I was a medical student at Yale I was completely different than I am now, Anastasia. To be honest, I am really embarassed of myself when I think about it. Back in my college days I was really confused and completely out of control. The girls found me attractive and tried to flirt with me in having sex with them. Horney and sexual frustrated I accepted everyone of them. I lived in a dorm by myself and you could say it was used more to fuck girls than studying. It was a way to release my frustration and stay in control. But it developed to be worse. I ended up hanging out with the wrong people, who seduced me into their sex games. It could be really wild. I am still really ashamed of it"

I traced my fingers across his cheek and he kissed them one by one.

"Everyone can do mistakes, Christian. No one is perfect"

"But you are not a mistake", he said, smiling kindly, flirting with me.

I kissed him gently on his soft lips, and he cupped my breasts gently. I could feel my nipples hardened under his touch. When he started to trace kisses down my neck with his one hand caressing my back, a moan escaped from my mouth. He groaned when I wrapped my arms tightly around him, feeling it strained underneath his black swim trunks. I could feel him grow harder and his breathing quickened when I started to touch his swim trunk. I moaned when he continued kissing me down my chest and my breasts. When he started to rub my nipples I moaned louder. My breathing was frantic and my heart beating rapidly. Oh my, this beautiful sensation, only Christian Grey could make it feel so good. I was so wet and aroused and all I wanted was him to be inside me.

"God, I want you, Christian", I pleaded.

He kissed me tenderly, our tongues dancing an erotic dance. My fingers slided inside his swim trunks and I could feel it hard in my tight grasp. A groaned escaped from him when I gently cupped his sweet spots.

"It feels so good, Anastasia", he said breathingly. But when she gathered my hand in mine. A surge of panic filled inside me. What had I done wrong? My eyes followed him as he raised himself from the sun lounger. Damn he looked so beautiful. He smiled ruefully.

"If you want me, you have to find me", he said playfully and suddently ran inside the villa.

I ran inside after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. When I heard the sound of a door closing upstairs, I ran rapidly up the stairs.

"Christian, I know you are in there", I said teasingly

The moment I opened the door I gaped at him, completely astonished.

"Hi baby! Do you remember this?", he asked flirtious with a rueful smile on his face. My cheeks heated instantly and I became all flustered. There he was laying completely naked in bed, showing his beautiful muscles and body. His hand was sliding it slowly up and down.

Oh My God, he was jerking off in front of me!

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and writing reviews! I know my story is badly written with a lot of grammatical error. I just write it for my personal enjoyment. I hope you are having a great weekend!


	21. Chapter 21

I hurriedly climbed up the bed and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his warm skin touching mine. My hands are on his face, kissing him passionately and a groan escaped from his mouth. His heart was literally beating rapidly along with mine. He started tentativily to pull off my bikini, throwing it to the floor. His hands started playfully massaging my breasts, creating a wonderful tingling sensation inside me. Oh man, how could he always make feel his way. I moaned when he started to close his lips around one nipple, sucking and licking it enticingly. He continued with the other and an another moan escaped from my mouth. Oh my, this felt so good.

Show him that you are the only sex goddess for him, or he will run away a voice within snapped proudly imagine her sucking a strawberry dipped in chocolate. An idea created in my mind and a rueful smile shaped my mouth. Hah, I will show him, and I know that he would like it.

"I like how your body respond to me", he said breathingly.

"I want to give something back. Keep your eyes closed and let your mind drift away", I said teasingly. He closed his eyes instantly and I started to kiss him softly on his lips, tracing kisses down his neck. His breathing altered instantly. I touched his chest and down his torso with both my hands, feeling the soft skin. When I started to cup his balls slowly, massaging them, a groan escaped from his mouth. Hah, he really like it. I could feel his hands grabbing mine, leading them to his growing erection. My hands were gathered in his and he moved them up and down, trying to find the perfect rythme.

"Ah, your hands are so soft and it feels so fucking amazing. This is true heaven for me Anastasia", he said breathingly. He slipped his hands telling me to continue. I decided to stroke the lenght with my left hand. My right thumb was circling around and around the sweetest spot on the top, stimulating it. He groaned louder, and his sexy sound made me more aroused for every second. His growing erection became so big, making me completely wet. Oh holy god, it's so beautiful like a piece of art.

"it feels so good Anastasia", he said, his breathing altered. I wonder how he tastes I thought for myself. The words from Kate surrounded my mind, the easiest way to please a man is to give him a good blowjob. Your words are been heard Kate I inwardly said to myself. I pulled his erection closer to me and started to lick the delicious veins, his eyes flared open momentarily. I continued to lick the top, my tongue stroking tentativily around it like a white soft ice cream. Uhm he tasted so good. His left hand is in my hair shoving restlessly back and forth encouraging me. "How many great suprises do you have for me, Anastasia", he asked breathingly.

"A lot, Christian", I said teasingly

"Good girl", he said encouragingly, smiling a rueful smile. I started to suck the top of his erection hard in my mouth and he started to groan loudly with his eyes closed, taking in the pleasure. Do it Anastasia, fuck him in your mouth, a voice within said, imagine her pulling a big banana into her mouth. I grabbed his erection harder leading it deeper into my mouth, then closing my lips around it, sucking him hard. A moan escaped from my mouth. This was so erotic and so good. His both hands grabbed my hair tightly moving it in and out my mouth faster and faster, accelerating the speed "Fuck Anastasia, make me come for you". He called my name and I could feel salty liquid running down my throat. That felt really strange, but it didn't have anything to say. I had done my first blowjob! He pulled it out of my mouth, wrapping his both arms around me. He planted a kiss on my hair and I looked at him. His eyes were sparkling and his mouth lifted into a bright smile.

"Anastasia, that was wonderful. I never knew that you were so good in blowjobs". A proud smile lined my face. Dr. Handsome just told me that I was good in something I had never done before was suprising.

I noticed a big standing mirror at the corner of the bed. and I could see myself completely naked with Dr. Handsome. If I had told myself a couple of days ago I wouldn't believe myself.

"You have seen the mirror", he said, smiling ruefully at me.

how did he know eveything I was thinking and seeing? he must have some sort of a teleportation to my inner mind.

"We will be using it, making it more fun", he said ruefully.

I crawled close to one of the corner of the bed towards the mirror, and finally sit on my knees waiting for him. It's strange to see myself completely naked. I could feel him behind me, his erection pressing my behind. Oh my, he was so hard already. How could that be possible? he must be some sort of an animal. I could see his messy copper brown hair and grey glimmering eyes all hungry for me. This man was aroused because of me and I wanted him, badly.

"I want to become harder Anastasia so I can fuck you", he said determined in a serious tone.

Oh my, how was he capable of turning all the words into something erotically beautiful. He started slowly tracing his fingers lightly on my breasts and all the way down to my inner thighs. I could feel electrifying sparks through my already tense body, all ready for him. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw my nipples hardened once again from his e

stimulation. Oh my he wanted me and I wanted him.

He jerked my legs apart and kept them there. Holy Shit! I haven't seen my private parts before in a mirror. This was going to be really erotic.

"See how beautiful you look, Anastasia", he said breathingly, shifting uncomfortly behind me. His erection moving up and down my behind stimulating himself.

I leaned my head against his chest. This feels so wrong, but with him it feels so right. His one arm is wrapped around me from behind.

"This is what I have been dreaming about all the time. Please make my dream come true" "Yes "

His hand is in my inner thigh, his index finger moving around and around my most sensitive spot down there, sending sensational and wonderful sparks through my body. His soft magical finger touching me, stimulating me down there, felt heavenly.

A moan escaped from my mouth.

The Rythm is perfect and on point. His eyes are closed and I could hear him groaning.

"Anastasia. Does it feel good?"

"Oh God yes. Let me do it" I asked him in a plea

He takes his hand away and I do exactly what he had done earlier. His breathing altered. Close your eyes Anastasia. "Imagine my big erection sliding inside you does it turn you on"

"Yes, Dr. Grey" He insert his finger into my instep.

"You are so wet and so good". My eyes flared open. He moves his finger in and out, and I circled around faster and faster. Double sensation.

"Fuck, I want to be inside you".

He kissed me behind, and we stop at the same time. All of a sudden he sticked his finger in my mouth, and I sucked and licked it hard

"Your naughty girl. I want to taste too"

He sticked it back to my instep and pulled it in his mouth.

"My delicious treat, better than my all time favorite strawberry smoothie. I can taste you all day"

He planted a soft kiss on my lips "wait here", he ordered me. I waited anticipatedly for him for what he had in store for me. I could hear the light sound of the drawer opening and quickly closing it. He walked in front of me, and I eyed him from top to toe. His copper brown hair was in an unruval mess, making him look pretty damn sexy. He stood in front of me, his chest lifting slightly up and down from his rapid breathing. His trained muscles and abs looked perfectly. This man must be exercicing a lot.

Oh my, his erection was so big and beautiful. I brought my hands, cupping the top of it with my delectable hands. This had become my favorite part of his body and I wanted to know all of his sweet spots. He had a foil packet of condom in his hand and ripped it abruptly, ordering me to place it on him. I rolled it slowly. My sexual education from high school was finally to good help.

"I hate these things, preventing me from feeling hundred prosent intimacy", he said a little irritated.

"But your are , so you can prescribe me some contraception pills", I said ruefully. Kate always had those pills in her bag. His grey eyes shimmered like silver, chewing his lower lips.

"You really paid attention in your sexual education class. I was thinking about getting you started today, but my medicine box was empty for them. Gosh, I better do it today. These things are irritating". A sense of proudness built inside me.

"I want you to learn and revise", he said ruefully, putting his arms around me lifting me abruptly. He ordered to wrap my arms tightly around him and I did what I was told. This man was really strong. I felt his lips lightly on mine, and I smiled a bright smile at him. He spread my legs apart and I am in the air. His one hand inserting his erection inside me. The feeling of having him there was fullfilling. He started pressing his lips tightly on mine and I opened my mouth letting our tongues colliding each other, playfully stroking each other. I moaned in his mouth when he started to slam in and out quickly, increasingly the speed. It almost felt like flying. The climax was building so fast and I explode like a supernova in the nightsky coming for him. He pushed me to the bed and my arms slipped him, making me hit the smooth mattress. I could see him instantly pulling off his condom, throwing it to the basket bin. It hit perfectly to the right place. He must be good in basket ball.

Before I knew it he lounged over me like an animal, massaging my breasts, sucking each of them hard, making me moan again and again.

"I really like these things. Let's see what we can do with them", he said smiling ruefully.

I was in the middle between his legs and he was on his knees in front of me. One hand was firmly holding his erection which was filled with delicious veins. Oh my, he was going to come any minute. He bent over me placing it gently between my breasts, pressing them tightly, ordering me to keep them there.

"I'm going to fuck now, Anastasia", he said breathingly. Abruptly, he started to move really fast, instantly finding his perfect rythme. His hands are on my shoulders. I could hear him groaning louder for every seconds in his sweet agony. His breathing quickened and he came, calling my name. I could feel liquid oozing down my chest and on my breasts. He took a napkin from his drawer, drying me clean, putting it back to its place. When he was laying down beside me. His hand was searching for mine, holding it tightly. I could hear his heart still beating rapidly in the silent room. He took a glimpse on the floor which was spread with our clothes from yesterday, and a rueful smile was lined across his face. Oh, Kate's red dress. I hoped that it wasn't ripped or she would be tremendiously angry with me. She always treated her clothes like a piece of diamond. I hope my excuse for making out with Christian Grey would be acceptable for her. Kate! I had to call her, but my phone was in my bedroom, typically me. Hopefully, she hadn't sent the police to rescue me. I curled closer to him and he embraced me in a tight hug. He kissed me softly on my lips, stroking my already heated cheeks. I playfully touched his hair.

"You are so cute, sweet and innocent, bringing the youth inside my old soul. I have never been so hard, eager and willing to please someone so much. You must be a fairy from an another dimention. Show me your magical powers I want to know".

I kissed him lightly and a smile shaped on his face.

"So how was it like?", he asked expecting a great answer.

"You can do better", I said, trying to hide a smile for teasing with him. His face faltered

"I am just kidding with you", I said, laughing. He looked at my blue shimmering eyes.

"You are such a tease", he said and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Only one night I have lost my virginity, done a blowjob, exploring different ways to have sex". He smiled at me. "All because of me", he said with manly proudness. I rolled my eyes, Oh my men got to be men.

"You are amazing Anastasia"

"So are you, Christian"

"We can be good together, Anastasia".

He raised himself and fetched his blackberry from the top of his drawer and gave it to me. Kate had sent four text messages to him. I read all of them, Oh God, poor protective Kate.

\- You fucking bastard, how dare you seducing Anastasia

\- You kidnapped her to your sex cave thinking you could use her as a sex doll. She is not a slut!

\- Dr. Grey. Don't think your little cock will please my Ana. She is too good for you

\- If you don't call me back in twenty four hours telling me my Ana is in good hands police will be in front of your door, and I will tell my dad, who is also known for being your collegue. You have been warned!

Christian looked at me with a smile on his mouth.

"I called her telling her that everything was alright and that you were safely sleeping in my bed. I had to take a picture for her to believe me"

I tried to call her a couple of times, but she wouldn't pick up it went directly to voice mail. Kate always picked her phone, that was really strange.

"Let's take a bath", he said. I put his blackberry on the drawer and followed Christian to his bathroom.

Christian filled the bathtub with water and I climbed into it. The hot water was creeping on my sensual skin and it felt relaxing and wonderful. He stepped in the bathtub after me, his legs slung around me pulling me closer to him. I kissed him passionately and he deepened the kiss. I turned around leaning against his chest. My hair was dipped in the water. He started to pour some soap into his hands, massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes feeling the wonderful tingling sensation. The soap had a familiar intoxicating scent. When he was finished with washing my hair he continued to my breasts and between my inner thigh, massaging and stimulating me. I moaned and he kissed me from behind. I turned around meeting his scorching grey eyes gazing at me. I kissed him lightly and started to wash his hair. He closed his eyes feeling the wonderful sensation. I poured some more soap into my hands rubbing them together creating the perfect foam. He leaned behind the bathtube, and closed his eyes. My hands were running down his chest, continuing all the way down. He took a sharp intake of breath when I started to massage the most intimate parts down there. We ended up playfully throwing foam at each other like small children.

Moments later I was sitting on his lap at his sofa. He was wearing navy pants and a simple white Ralph Lauren t-shirt and I was wearing a simple lace white dress. I had to admit his livingroom was remarkable outstanding. There were beautiful paintings hanging on the white wall. This man must be a great collector of extraordinary art. In front us was a little brown table and a crystal chandelier hanging above us. A big flat sceen tv was on the wall.

I leaned against his chest nuzzling him searching for his warmth and comfort.

"I don't want to go home Christian", I said vaguely dissapointed, realizing it was Monday tomorrow.

"I want you here too Anastasia, but you have lectures to attend and I have a long shift at the hospital tomorrow", he said kissing me softly on my cheek.

He picked up an envelope ingraved in gold letters from the bottom of a bunch of magazine on the table.

"I was wondering if you want to be my date on the gala this saturday?", he asked hopefully.

"Of course Christian", I quickly replied. A bright cheerful smile brought to his face, and I leaned in for a big kiss.

He opened the envelope and gave the invitation for me to read it. It was beautifully written. Oh, I had to find a dress for the gala. Kate would be thrilled when I told her about it and would gladly help me out. She loved these kind of things. Christian showed me around his villa which was enormous. It consist of two dining rooms, a kitchen, a exercice room, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a library, a guest room and a bubble bath in his balcony. Overall it was really comfortable and in a classic style that I really liked. I think I had made myself at home already and I couldn't wait to spend more time in this villa with my beloved Christian Grey. After a couple of hours it was time to head home to Olympia Avenue. I collected my things in the two bags of clothes, which I had gotten from Christian. He carried them to one of his black Audi SUV, and drove me home.

When we were walking the hallway nearing my dorm I could hear someone moaning loudly inside. My cheeks blushed and heated instantly. I hope that I wasn't this loud. Christian took a quick glance at me, smiling ruefully. He knew instantly what I was thinking of. But who had managed to break into our dorm. Kate had always been good at remembering to lock the door when she left. A group of guys I hadn't seen before passed by applauding. After a couple of minutes two blonde girls with amount of make up rolled their eyes. One of them saying

"Oh my god, can it be more embarassing". Trevor and Kent from my finance class approached us.

"They have litterally been making out in an hour". I literally stared at them.

"Seriously", I said not believing them. They nodded, biting their lower lips trying to prevent from laughing. I clearly understood them the whole situation had developed to become ridiculously funny.

"Thanks for informing me". Their eyes darted from Christian and then at me.

"Good luck Anastasia", they said and continued walking down the hallway.

"This reminds me so much of my college days", Christian said and chuckled lightly.

"What are we going to do Christian? We can't just disturb them", I started uncontrollably giggling.

"But they can't do it in your dorm Ana, they have to find a more suitable place if they want to keep doing it", he said almost laughing.

He pushed the door lightly, shockingly it wasn't locked and our eyes grew wider completely astonished of what we had seen. My hands are in front of my mouth.

"Elliot, what are you doing?", Christian asked

Holy Jesus Christ!

There was a completely naked Kate, making out with Elliot Grey in her bed.

A/N: The response has been enormous. My inbox has been filled with messages of encouraging and kind words. I have received so many great comments from my lovely readers and all I want to do is to give you a big hug. I am trying to build myself up again, watching FSOG, revising for my exams and slowly write again. My readers were looking forward to steamy scences so here you go! I hope that you like it.


	22. Chapter 22

Christian closed the door behind us as we stepped carefully inside the dorm. Our eyes were still fully focused on them. Elliot panicly climbed out of the bed and hastily pulled on his clothes. Kate drew the bedsheets abruptly around her, and started blushing.

"What are you doing here Christian?", Elliot asked surprisingly, throwing Kate's dress to her. She hastily pulled it on.

"I was going to ask what you are doing here, but I got the picture", Christian said determinedly. He looked from Elliot and then at Kate, who had both become flustered. Elliot eyes shifted to the clock which was hanging on the wall. His eyes grew wider of astonishment.

"Holy Shit, has it become that much?!", he blurted out. Christian was leaning against the wall. "If I don't remember right, you were going to help dad with something", he said calmly.

"You are right, I better be going", Elliot said slightly dissapointed. He turned around and kissed Kate lightly.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful", he said flirtiously. Kate eyes sparkled with excitement and a bright smile was lined across her face. I had never seen her so deeply in love with anyone before until now. Elliot waved at us goodbye and left the dorm. Christian eyes travelled towards me, meeting mind. His grey eyes were filled with kindness. He started stroking my cheek carefully, which heated instantly at his touch. His hands thightened around me pulling me closer to him and kissed me softly on my lips. Oh no, was he going to leave me already.

"Ana, I will see you very soon, just call me when you need me", he said and kissed me lightly on my cheek before he left the dorm. I realized Kate and I were all alone.

"Holy Fuck, it has only been a day and things are already heating up here", Kate said

I slipped off her black loubitons and climbed up my bed. We sat towards each other, smiling an equally bright smile until we giggled like two school girls.

"Oh my, so much have happened. I will begin to tell my story. It started when I came back to the party hall and I didn't see you and Jose. I thought you had been going back to the dorm since it had been really late. All of a sudden a beautiful and handsome man approached me who happened to be Elliot Grey. We talked a lot and found out that we had so much in common. When we walked around the campus looking at the stars he told me that he liked me and for some inexplicable reason we started kissing. Oh my, it was so romantic, Ana. He told me that his brother was with him, but I didn't think about it that much. So when he left home and I came back to our dorm you weren't there. You had no idea how worried I was for you. I tried to knock at Jose's dorm, but he wasn't there. I knew instantly that Dr. Grey must have kidnapped you and brought to his cave. So I ended up texting him crazy messages and was extremely scared of what he could have done to you. He called me instantly telling me that you were sleeping and that you were safe. I told him to take a picture of you and I would keep an eye on him. He sweared that he wasn't going to do anything, so I had to believe in him".

"You seemed to really like Elliot Grey", I said smiling brightly, smoothing the fabric of my dress.

"Elliot Grey is just wonderful, Ana. We have actually been hanging out the whole day, and you could see that things got really heated up"

"Some of the guys in my finance class told me that you had been doing it in an hour"

Kate blushed by my words.

"Look at you, you look like a new woman or something. Dr. Grey seems to really like you, and you look like you are into him. Things really changed over the night", she said and smiled a bright smile

"I have misunderstood him all the time, Kate"

She cocked to one side regarding me intently with scorching green eyes. Her mouth lifted into a rueful smile. I knew instantly what she was thinking about.

"What is it, Kate?", I asked

"You know what we are talking about Ana, did you do it?", she asked curiously

I blushed instantly and became all flustered. By the look on my face Kate knew instantly that I had done it and started squaling. She gave me a big and tight hug, as she sat besides me.

"Oh God, my Ana has done it for the first time with no other than Dr. Handsome. Was he good in bed?", she asked curiously.

"Kate, he knows what he is doing", I replied quickly. Kate started to trace a finger across her lips eyeing me intently. Oh no, we were not finished.

"Was it big?", she asked me, chewing on her lower lips. I looked in an another direction too embarassed to face her. The memory of him holding his big and beautiful erection firmly in his hand, stroking it up and down seducingly pleasuring himself and the imagines of my tongue tentativily swirling around his lenght from the bottom to the top, exploring his intimate places while he was groaning made me instantly wet and I was literally panting for him. I really missed him and something felt empty when he wasn't there. Kate and her dirty mind, how could she talk so loudly about these things. I would become overly heated and flustered.

Oh no, she started to nudge me, expecting an answer from me.

"It's Dr. Perfect we are talking about. I listened to you advice and gave him a blowjob", I replied.

Her eyes grew wider of excitement. She literally stared and gaped at me at the same time. "Holy Shit Ana, you are one unexpected little thing. Did he like it?"

I nodded. She put her arm around me

"Oh my, you and are just like Mr. Darcy and Lizzie, and now you are together. It's so cute", she said ecstaticly and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you Ana, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this"

"You and Elliot are just like Jane and Mr. Bingly", I said and smiled a bright smile.

"Oh my, the Grey brothers are really something".

"He invited me to be his date on a gala this saturday"

"That's great Ana. I will help you with everything", she said estaticly

We ended up ordering a pizza for dinner. Kate was going to sleep over at Erica's place for a day and I was once again alone in my dorm. I took a quick shower and pulled on my night gown. It was really dark outside and the stars were shining brightly in the nightsky. I fetched the phone and saw all the miscalls from Kate and Jose. Oh Jose, my stomach twitched abruptly. I would definitely need to talk to him and explain everything. Hopefully, he would forgive and still be friends with me. I couldn't imagine myself loosing a good friend like him. Oh, Christian had texted me.

\- It feels empty without you here. I really miss you.

I climbed up the bed and ended up laying with my bed sheet wrapped tightly around me. He had no idea how much I missed him. His strong arms wrapping around me, cuddling and kissing me. I decided to call him, and he answered me instantly

"Christian, I miss you and it feels lonely without you here. Kate is sleeping over at her friend and I am here alone", I said silently.

"I am on my way to see you", he said quickly

"What?!" A rush of anticipation filled inside me. My heart was starting to beat rapidly and my breathing quickened. Before I knew it someone was knocking at the door. I turned off the phone, placed it on the night stand and opened the door abruptly. There he was standing by the door looking completely handsome. His beautiful grey eyes sparkled and his mouth smiled a kind and bright smile. Oh my, how could he always look so perfectly handsome and have this increadible effect on me?

"Hi", he said flirtiously. I held his hand firmly and pulled him inside, then locked the door. He wrapped around me and kissed me passionately. Our tongues playing with each other. Oh my his muscles were tense and I could feel him really tight down there. I pushed him to the direction of my bed and started to unbutton his shirt while kissing him. He pulled off my night gown and threw it to the floor, and I started to unbutton his pants, tugging it off. There he was standing in front of me almost naked with his Calvin Klein boxerbriefs on. My hands started slowly caressing his muscles continuing to his abs, and pushed him to the bed with both hands. He pulled me closer to him, and started to nuzzle between my breasts. His tongue seducingly licked around my nipples and blew each of them, sending the most increadible sensation through my body, making me moan for him. He continued to kiss and suck my breasts, and I could feel him strained and grewing harder for every second. Oh my, he was really turned on, and I was lying on top of him. He shifted on the bed finding a more comfortable position, and wrapped the bed sheet over us. I kissed him firmly on his lips and stroked his hair. It felt soft between my fingers.

"I miss you tremendiously, Ana, and I had to see you again. But since I can't stand you being alone, I am going to sleepover. I hope it's fine with you"

"I love having you here and I miss you too, Christian. But aren't you going to work tomorrow?"

"I found out that I am starting late tomorrow, that means I can spend more time with you"

I smiled a bright smile and my hand started moving towards his boxerbriefs. He took a sharp breath of air when I started slowly circling around and around with my thumb on his boxerbriefs, stimulating him.

"I miss this one so much", I said smiling ruefully. His grey eyes were scorching grey, fully anticipated for what I was going to do with him.

"Then you know what you are going to do", he said ruefully, stroking my heated cheek. I started to pull down his boxerbriefs and he helped me lirking it off completely. He drew the bed sheets downwards, making it easier for me to see it. Holy God, there he was laying completely relaxed and his erection was growing. How big could it be?

"Suprise me, Anastasia.", he said and closed his eyes. Oh my, he was fully anticipated and ready all because of me. Alright, Let's do it.

Good girl, I heard a voice within said, patting me on my shoulder. My head bent down between his inner tighs and I started slowly and seductively licking his balls. His breathing quickened. I pulled one inside my mouth and sucked hard and then continuing with the other one, fully tasting him. Oh my, this was so good and so erotic.

I could feel his hand in my hair stroking delicately, groaning at the same time. He started to pull off my panties and I helped him. I gripped his erection firmly in my hand, and my tongue started tentatively stroking up and down the lenght.

"It feels so good, keep doing it", he said breathingly and encouragingly. I did it slowly over again with the same rythme, then started sucking different place of his lenght. Oh my, he tasted delicious. His hand started cupping me down there, and a moan escaped from my mouth. I kept sucking and licking his lenght building up the anticipation. His thumb started circling around and around the most sensitive spot, making me moan over and over again. Oh my, this was so Unbelievably good and I never wanted it to end. I stroked my hand up and down his erection slowly. "It's so impressivly big. You beat all the other guys with this one". His eyes were shining. "You make me so proud for being a man. Ana, you are so good in this". I smiled proudly and started to cup the end of his erection. My tongue licking around the top, and he started groaning louder. My both thumbs started rolling around underneath the top, stimulating the most intimate part of his erection.

"Ana, keep working there. It feels heavenly good", he said breathingly. I started licking and sucking the same part rapidly and he started sticking his finger in my instep moving rapidly in and out. The orgasm was building inside me and in the end I came for him, crying out loudly. My lips closed around the top and started sucking him hard. He groaned in complete pleasure. His both hands were gripping tightly in my hair, moving in and out slowly exploring my mouth. He slipped his hands and I stopped, pulling it out my mouth. I smiled at him and he lifted me so my forehead was against his. His lips touched mine, kissing me softly. He stroked my already heated cheek.

"Ana, you are just fantastic, better than everyone else". I blushed by his words.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I want you to be inside me"

"I want to, but I don't have a condom with me", he said vaguely dissapointed

"I have a packet. My mum always tell me to have one in my drawer in case things should happen".

"She is one hell of a smart lady and so is her daughter". I blushed at him and opened the top drawer, then ripped the packet of open. He rolled it on, and begged me to sit on top of him with one leg each side of me.

"Do you want to be my rider tonight?". I smiled ruefully, understanding immidietly what he meant.

"I will always be your rider, Christian". His eyes were sparkling and he smirked at me when he pulled his erection inside me, fullfilling me. Oh my, I really missed having him there. All of a sudden he started to move quickly in and out and I was literally flying. Electric sparks were racing through my body. The sensation was so good, making me moaning for him.

"Ride faster Anastasia, I want to come for you", he said loudly. I speeded up meeting his thrusts. He came calling my name and I fell on him. His strong arms wrapped around me, placing me tightly beside me. He rolled the condom and threw it in the basket bin behind my bed.

"That was wonderful Christian", I said smiling at him. He kissed me lightly on my lips and wrapped the bed sheet tightly around us.

"And so are you, Ana. I can't do it without you", he said smiling at me.

"Sweet dreams Christian",

I could hear him telling me good night until I fell asleep. That night I was dreaming about Christian, who was my prince and I was his princess, carrying me to his castle.

I woke up the next morning feeling Christian's fingers stroking my cheek.

"I love waking up in the morning with you", he said and we kissed each other. I looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall. It was only one hour until my last lecture with Mr. Collins started and then I would be a free woman. I raised myself abruptly and his grey eyes followed me when I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and hastily pulled on a floral dress. Moments later I sat on the bedside, stroking his heated cheek.

"I will be back about an hour after my last lecture with fucking Mr. Collins, and then we can go out eating breakfast"

"I'll be sleeping in the meantime. If he does anything to you, then call me". I put my phone in my brown bag, and gave him a kiss until I left the dorm.

When I walked in the hallway there were a lot of students passing by reaching for their classes. My phone started ringing and I hastily pulled it out from my bag.

"Kate, I am on my way to my class", I said quickly.

"What is Dr. Grey doing in your bed?", she asked astonishingly. I had forgotten to tell her about it.

"He slept over since you were sleeping at Erica and I was alone", I said abruptly

"Oh. Ana, he looks really cute when he is sleeping" she said and giggled.

"Don't wake him", I warned her

"I promise, Ana"

I opened the door carefully and peeked inside. Mr. Collins was pacing back and forth in the classroom wearing a navy suit. He stopped, eyeing me intently as I stepped silently inside. I closed the door behind me and found a seat almost the back of the classroom. His eyes following me intently and his expression was impassive. Oh Shit, I was the only one in the classroom.

"You are early today Miss Steele", he said almost cold.

"It's better to be early than late", I said quickly. He was about to say something when three girls walked in the classroom. They were all blondes, their hair hanging loose down the shoulders. I knew all of them had a crush on Mr. Collins and they always tried to impress him by dressing up to all of his classes. They always wore too much make up, making me wonder if they looked in the mirror at all. Today they were all wearing tight tops and push up bras, so their breasts were almost falling out. All of them tried to attract his attention, dressing up like sluts. They came from rich families and were known for being popular and mean towards people. I had a slight idea that they had a crush on him because he was just like them. Mean and really popular. Every girl seemed to have a crush on him. I had never understood his attraction, but that's because they had never met Christian Grey who was better than him in every level. The classroom started filling up and Mr. Collins closed the door.

"It's the last lecture before the exam, does anyone have any questions?", he asked looking around the classroom. The lecture was spent, answering all the student's questions and I scribbled down everything what was said in class. Oh God, this lecture felt like an enternity. When was it going to end? I started to miss Christian tremendiously wishing he was here with me, and drew a stick figure of him and me in my notebook, holding hands together. Afterwards, I wrote Christian Grey + Anastasia Steele = 3

It made me smile brightly, only a couple of minutes left and I would be seeing him. When I looked up my eyes met with Mr. Collins' eyes. He looked intimidating and cold.

"Anastasia are you going to continue with Finance history next semester?", he asked arching an eyebrow at me. Of course not, one year with him was more than torture for me and what was his intention for asking me this question.

"Unfortunately, I am not Mr. Collins", I answered quickly. Everyone in my class stared at my direction.

"Why Anastasia?", he asked abruptly

"Finance history wasn't for me", I said nerviously. He walked towards me so he was standing in front of me. Everyone was silent eyeing me intently. He fetched my notebook, and he was literally furious.

"Is Christian Grey your new boyfriend?", he asked. The blondes started giggling and I blushed instantly, becoming heated and all flustered.

"That's none of your business", I answered him. He threw the notebook on my desk. Tears starting falling down my cheeks and I put my notebook in my brown bag walking fast out the classroom, slamming the door behind me. There were no one to be seen in the hall. I was pinned to the wall and tears were streaming down. How could someone be so mean to me, that bastered. I texted Christian.

\- I need help, I need to see you

He replied quickly

\- On my way

Mr. Collins came out the classroom.

"Are you crying, Miss Steele? I didn't mean to", he asked his face faltered.

"What does it looks like Mr. Collins. You did this on purpose and you knew it really well", I said starting to sob.

"Why are you not choosing Finance history the next year?", he asked, almost yelling at me.

"It's obvious. You have always been so mean to me. Do you have a reason for it?"

He walked closer to my direction

"It's a reason for everything Anastasia. Haven't you noticed that I have been paying extra attention to you this year. I have been mean to you because I don't know how I am going to act towards you. You are distracting me, making me go crazy"

"Why is that the case?", I asked. He came closer, standing inches apart from me.

"You really want to know, Anastasia?", he asked me.

He gripped my hands, leading them to his pants. I could feel his erection strained underneath it. I tried to push him away from him, but his grip was so tight. He started to move my hands up and down his pants, trying to stimulate himself.

"I am deeply in love with you, Anastasia. I have been dreaming about you stroking my hard erection every night", he whispered in my ear.

"Let go of me. I am not in love with you, for what you have caused me is unacceptable. I belong to someone else", I said pushing him. A hand was on Mr. Collins shoulder dragging him hard so he was forced to slip his grip.

"Those hands are busy pleasuring me, but the point is that I am not forcing her to do it. She is willing to do it by herself, because she likes me and not you", a familiar voice said, making me look up.

"Mind your own business, who are you anyways?", Mr. Collins said loudly and furiously.

"I am Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele's boyfriend"

Mr. Collins backed behind with his wide eyes looking completely speechless.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and writing lovely comments and reviews! I love reading all them. I am currently revising for my upcoming exams so I'm trying my best to update so much as I possibly can. Thank you for being patient. Have a great weekend!


	23. Chapter 23

"You shouldn't be involved with a student. Don't touch her again or you will get expelled. Do you understand?", Christian said furiously. His eyes were scorching grey and his hands were clenched. Mr. Collins looked frightened and walked abruptly inside the classroom. He slammed the door and locked it. I stared at the door for a couple of seconds, standing completely still. This was it, I was never going to have Mr. Collins again. My eyes shifted to Christian and a bright smile was lined across his face. His smile was infectious, making me smiling equally back.

"Thank you", I muttered. He wrapped his arms around me and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Everything for you, Anastasia"

"I can't believe I am finished with that bastared", I said

"We should go celebrating, let's go eating. I'm starving here", he said kindly and reached out his hand to me. I put my hand instantly in his and we walked out from the building.

Christian drove us to an Italian restaurant and we found a perfect place to sit by the window. I looked around and there was only a young couple sitting behind us flirtiously talking to each other. Otherwise the restaurant was really calm. A blonde waitress came towards us and gave two menus. She looked at Christian intently and smiled a bright smile, showing her perfect white teeth. I am not the only woman who finds him attractive. He must have the same effect on every woman he met. Be careful Anastasia or that lady will snatch your man before you know it a voice within snapped jealiously. I shoke the head of the unwelcoming voice. Christian smiled a half smile, looking quite uninterested. His eyes darted to me quickly, seeing me feeling uncomfortable and back to the waitress who was still standing there smiling. "Thank you, I think that's enough", Christian said his expression was impassive, looking quite irritated. I could see the waitress's face faltered and she walked abruptly away from us. Christian rolled his eyes and looked at my direction. He cocked his head to one side, smiling kindly at me. Oh my, could he just stop being so beautiful for once.

"I guess you are getting used to this?", I asked. We looked at the waitress who was caught staring at Christian. She turned her face abruptly.

"You could say that", he said, smiling ruefully, while he was scanning through the menu.

"But that's not strange. You are one perfect handsome man. Who doesn't want you?", I asked in a flirtious tone, chewing on my lower lips. He looked up from the menu. His eyes were sparkling grey.

"They can't have me, I am off the market you know", he said, winking at me, his black shoe was touching mine. Oh my, Christian was flirting with me. I blushed instantly, and my blue sailor shoes automatically touched his in return. After I looked through the menu the waitress came back. She poured some water to our glasses, not smiling this time.

"Have you decided what you want to order?", she asked quite offended

"I would like a little Margherita pizza", I said politely

"A Minestrone soup for me", Christian said. The waitress wrote quickly down and went straight away not exchanging eyecontact.

"I can't believe Mr. Collins liked me", I said and sipped on the water. Christian was eyeing me steadily.

"But it's great you are finished with him once and for all", he said

"Thank God for that. It would be awkward running into him again", I said

"Do you feel prepared for your exams?", he asked, drinking water from his glass.

"I have two weeks left for revising, but I feel quite prepared. I learn and understand things quickly"

"You are just like me. I was more intelligent than studious. It helped me quite a lot. I have always been wondering what makes you interested in Finance?"

"I come from a very artistic and creative family, for me it has always been a dream to use my creativity and create something on my own. Hopefully, I will start my own company one day. My stepdad runs a company in Georgia and I was greatly influenced by him. The thought of creating something based on your interests and live for it was a revolution for me"

"You are really ambitious and creative. I really like that", he said really impressed, making me smile proudly.

The waitress came with the food and it looked delious. We started eating instantly.

"I am looking so much forward to the gala on saturday", I said very excited

"Me too, have you found a dress?", he asked.

"Not yet, Kate and I will go shopping tomorrow, hopefully we will find one"

"I see", he muttered and continued eating his soup.

"Do you have any plans for the summer?", I asked excitingly

"I haven't thought that far, but I will probably go traveling for two weeks. It has in fact been a stressful year at the hospital, so I need to travel. You can come with me if you want"

"I would love to go with you Christian, but I promised to spend more time with my family this summer", I said vaguely dissapointed

"I will have a talk with your parents", Christian said

"It will take a lot to convince my parents", I said, eating a slice of the pizza.

"I will figure it out somehow", he said, smiling at me and I smiled equally back.

After eating a late breakfast, Christian first drove me to a pharmacy nearby. He had been handwriting a prescription on contraception pills for me to take, then he drove back to Olympia Avenue. I gave him a goodbye kiss before he had to head back to Seattle. He was going to work shift at the hospital and wasn't finished working until early in the next morning.

When I was walking down the corridor on my way to my dorm Jose was walking out from his dorm. He was wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans. Oh no, I was not fully prepared to talk with him after the incident. What if he was still angry with me? Surprisingly, he smiled his usual bright smile when he saw me.

"Hi Ana, it's great to see you", he said kindly

"It's nice to see you too Jose. We need to talk". He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His expression was becoming serious. I looked around and there were no one to be seen.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for the incident at the balcony that night. I hope that I didn't ruin the night for you"

"Oh Ana, don't think about it. I shouldn't have put you in an uncomfortable position unless I really knew that you liked me. It was my fault too Ana"

"Are we still friends Jose?", I asked carefully

"That's not a question Ana. We are friends, and we always will". I embraced him in a friendly hug and slipped my hands abruptly

"Where are you going?", I asked curiously

"I'm on my way to see my girlfriend", he said

"Oh, Congratulations, Jose. I'm happy for you", I said

"Thank you Ana, and I am happy for you too. See you really soon", he said and continued walking down the corridor.

I wonder who was the lucky girl.

The moment I opened the door to my dorm Kate was sitting on her bed painting her nails in a glitter snd silver coloured nail polish. She started waving her hands to let them dry properly. When I stepped silently inside and closed the door behind me she looked up instantly and a bright smile was lined across her face. I slipped off my sailor shoes and placed my brown bag on the chair.

"So what have the lovebirds been doing?, she asked curiously. I sat down on my chair facing her.

"We had a late breakfast and just talked, then Christian had to head back to Seattle for work. What about you?", I asked back with my legs crossed.

"I have been to two lectures, ate lunch with Erica and then went practicing with the cheerleading team for the final. It's only three weeks left", she said and started laying on the bed.

"I wished I could be part of it, but my foot healed recently and it's not much I can do with it", I said vaguely dissapointed

"Ana, you are part of it! Just because you broke a foot doesn't mean we have forgotten about you. Erica and I found out something genious today so you can be part of it", she said and sat upright. I walked over to her bed and sat besides her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Kate", I said smiling at her.

"That's what best friends are for, and no it doesn't involve something dramatic. The steps you are going to do are simple ones. I don't want you to break both your feet in the final", she said

"That would be a dramatic way to end the Sophmore year", I muttered, and we both smiled.

"Speaking of that. Do you know where I am going tonight?", she asked estatically, clapping her hands.

I looked at her and showed her that I had no clue.

"Elliot is going to take me on a date today, and I can't seriously wait"

"That's awesome Kate"

"I know"

"Who is Jose's girlfriend?", I asked curiously.

"Haven't you heard about it?", she asked arching an eyebrow at me. Oh my Kate knew about all the gossip which was swirling around at the university.

"Honestly, I don't know", I quickly replied back

"Alice waldorf, the girl you are working with at the library"

Alice was dating Jose. I couldn't believe it. I was definitely going to have a talk with her about it when I was going to work at the library on Thursday.

"Are you serious Kate?", I asked suprisingly. My eyes flared momentarily open.

"I am not kidding with you Ana. They have been friends all this time and when I passed by them outside the university building. They were sitting on a bench flirting and kissing romantically to each other"

"Wow, think about it, all three of us are dating someone at the same time"

"When it first begins. It spreads quickly ". she said smiling ruefully. I had to admit that Kate was right about everything.

I spent the rest of the day, slowly revising for my upcoming exams which started in about two weeks. Kate was trying on different dresses from her closet and finally decided to go for a beautiful light blue dress with small rhinestone details. Kate was an exceptional cook and knew how to make really great dishes and she was really kind to make dinner for me. She was looking at some make up tutorials and hairtutorials videos on youtube while I was sitting by my desk, eating dinner. The final result was beautiful on her. Her hair was curled in glamour hollywood curls, her make up fit perfectly to her dress and the diamond jewlery made the look completely outstanding. Her shoes and clutch were in silver and matched perfectly to the dress and the jewlery she had chosen. Kate looked breathtaking like a celebrity who was going to walk down the red carpet. She promised me that we were going shopping tomorrow for a perfect dress for me to wear at the Gala.

Suddently, she remembered that she had forgotten her training bag in the wardrobe after practicing with the cheerleading team for the final. She begged me to get it for her, and since she was my best friend I would do it with pleasure. Kate planted a kiss on my forehead and walked out the dorm, since Elliot was waiting outside to pick her. The rest of the evening was spent revising for my Finance history exam and watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy. It reminded me instantly of Christian and I decided to send him a text message.

\- I wish you were here with me.

He texted immidietly back:

\- I am thinking about you too, wait for me and I will be back before you know it.

His textmessage always made me smile. I looked outside the window and the darkness had overshadowed the sky, making me regret instantly that I hadn't picked her bag earlier.

Moments later, I found myself standing in front of the university building. Abruptly, I fetched my school card from my bag and unlocked the door. When I walking inside the building lights turned on automatically and there were no one to be seen in the hall. The only sound I heard were my own footsteps. I looked at the watch which was hanging on the wall and it had just passed half past ten. The university was open very late because there were always a few students who wanted to revise till midnight at the library.

I walked downstairs, and slided the key to the wadrobe door and opened it. But the moment I locked the door behind me I heard a familiar voice nearing the door saying

"I am on my way to see you". Panic rushed through me. Oh my God, it was Mr. Collins. Had he been following me all the time? Did he want to take revenge on me for what happened earlier today? What was I supposed to do? Thoughts were floating in all kind of directions in my mind. Quickly, I found a place I could hide, praying that he wouldn't see me. My heart was literally pounding when he slided the key and opened the door. He put the key and his iphone in the pocket. His brown hair was sleeked back, still wearing the same navy suit earlier today. After closing the door behind him he looked around standing there for a few minutes. I hadn't given it so much thought but he was actually the same age as Christian, and the youngest professor at the university. Oh no, was he waiting for me to show up?All of a sudden the door opened and the three blondes in my finance class stepped in. They locked the door silently behind them. I held my hand in front of my mouth. What are they doing with ?

"It's nice to see you girls. You look beautiful", he said, smirking at them. They came closer to him pulling him against the wall. He wrapped his arms around them. I looked in complete astonishment when he kissed each of them. What the hell was he doing?

They started rubbing his strained erection underneath his pants and he took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes were scorching green.

"Let's have some fun with this one, playboy", one of the blondes said, licking her lips, smiling ruefully.

"Impress us, show it to us?", the other blonde said, chewing her lower lips.

"With one condition, you all have to show me your oral skills", he said smirking at them.

"It depends if it's big enough", the third blonde said and the other girls started giggling. They all looked at him, eyeing him intently when he started to take off all his clothes until he was only wearing a boxerbriefs. Their eyes widened when he pulled his erection out.

"Is this big enough for you?", he asked. It was growing bigger and longer in his firm grasp. The blondes started playfully touching it. His breathing altered and he started groaning.

"It's so beautiful and so big", they said almost the same time, and giggled again.

"You know what is waiting for you", he said, smiling ruefully. They started to undress themselves completely naked and Mr. Collins started to cup their breasts one by one. He ordered them to bend down on their knees and they instantly started licking and sucking the end of his erection. All of them started moaning while slowly tasting him. His hands pressed their heads tightly to his erection, guiding the rythme which was aching for him.

"Fuck, it feels heavenly", he groaned when they started to suck harder.

Oh My God, I couldn't believe what I had witnessed. There was Mr. Collins making out with three of his students at the same time.

A/N: I wrote this chapter quickly and I am sorry for any misspelling and grammatical faults.

All I can say is Mr. Collins is in trouble. The next chapter will my exciting and steamy. We will get to know who called Christian that night.


	24. Chapter 24

I slowly took my phone from my bag. Hopefully, they wouldn't hear me or I would be in trouble. My hand was trembling nervously as I gripped my phone firmly in my hand. This was the moment. If I filmed them I would definitely have a proof of getting Mr. Collins and the blondes expelled from the university. But did I dare to do it? My thoughts were spinning around like a whirlpool in the ocean and my heart was beating frantically. What was I supposed to do? Stop being so innocent Ana, this is now or never. Think about what he has done to you, you don't want other students to go through the same destiniy like you? Wasn't it horrible enough? a voice within shouted in full anger at me. I ended up abruptly filming them without thinking straight. Oh my, how on earth did I have the courage to do it? I continuing to observe them while filming them with my trembling hands. Don't fall now, I inwardly said repeatidly, concentrating on what I was doing.

He was about to pull on the clothes until one of the blondes pressed her breasts against his chest, the other two blondes started stroking his erection. "Mr. Playboy where are you going? We want more", one of them said. "Wasn't it good enough for you?", the other one said. He embraced all of them tightly and started kissing each of their breasts.

"You girls are wonderful. Let's continue at my place", he said. The girls were smiling ruefully at him. They hastily pulled on the clothes and walked out from the wadrobe, locking the door silently behind him. I breathed heavily, and instantly put my phone in my bag. Thank God, they didn't see me or I would be in big trouble. I waited a couples of minutes to make sure they were not to be seen and walked my way out.

Moments later, I was in my dorm, laying in my bed and read a novel when the door creaked open. There was Kate standing, a little suprised that I was still awake.

"Ana, are you still awake I thought you were sleeping?", she asked and stepped slowly in the room, locking it behind her.

"I was waiting for you, how was the date?", I asked her calmly, putting the book on my night stand. She walked over the bed and sank down.

"Ana, it feels like I have stepped in a cinderella story. Did you get my bag?"

"I did", I said, trying to hide my smile. She looked suspiciously at me.

"I can see that something happened Ana, tell me!", she said determined.

"You wouldn't believe it, if I told you", I said smiling at her.

"Tell me anyways, I want to know", she said and sat besides me.

"When I was in the wadrobe to get your training bag. I heard Mr. Collins was on his way. Kate, I was so nervous, all I could think about was that he wanted to take revenge on me, so I found a place to hide. But do you know what? The blondes from my finance class came afterwards and he made out with all of them. Here is the proof", I said and gave my phone to her. She played the video and her eyes grew wider for every second.

"Holy Shit Ana, Mr. Collins is a fucking playboy"

"I know right and I can't believe that he was mean to me because he obviously loved me"

"Ana, that playboy didn't love you, he seduced you! But you have definitely past his limits when you rejected him, so as a typical man he had to release his frustration by making out with three stupid blondes"

"Mr. Collins shouldn't do this to women and hurt their feelings"

"But this one will definitely teach him a lesson, because this bitch is back", Kate said, smiling ruefully at me, making me smile back. When Kate had plans she was unstoppable.

Before I went to sleep I send Christian a text message.

Good night my wonderful prince

He replied shortly

Dream sweet my beautiful princess

That night I dreamt about Christian being the prince and I was his princess, rescuing me from the evil Mr. Collins.

I woke up by someone planted a soft kiss on my forehead. There was Christian with his sleeked copper brown hair sitting on the bedside close to me. He was looking down at me with his shimmering grey eyes. His fingers were slowly tracing my cheek and then across my lips. The touch of his fingers sent a tingling sensation through my body. When our eyes met a bright smile was lined across his face, making me smile equally back.

"Good morning beautiful", he said kindly, kissed me once more on my cheek. I sat upright and he instantly pulled me closer to me. He lifted me slightly, so I was sitting on his lap. His hands embraced me tightly and I looked up at him.

"Good morning sweetheart", I said, and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning towards him for a kiss. His lips felt soft on mine. "You are so cute together"

Our eyes shifted abruptly to the sound and there was Kate leaning against the wall by the door eating a red Apple. She was flawlessly dressed in a jumpsuit, smiling at us.

"Christian told me that he will go shopping with you and I have made breakfast for both of you", she said, taking a bite from the Apple she was holding firmly in her hand.

"Thank you Kate, but you can go shopping with us. I don't want you to be left alone"

"Don't worry about it Ana, I don't want to disturb the lovebirds", she said and fetched her black Micheal Kors bag from her chair.

"Where are you going, Kate?", I asked curiously.

"I am going to meet the captain of the swim team.", I asked abruptly

"You mean Andrew? I blurted out.

"Yes", she quickly replied

"But I thought you didn't want to see him again", I said suprisingly. She smiled ruefully at me

"I will tell you later, Christian take care of my princess I love her too", she said and winked at him friendly. Kate and Christian had got along very well after the incident when she thought he had kidnapped me.

"I promise to treat her like a princess", he said. We both were telling her goodbye when she walked out the door. She locked it and we were both alone.

"How was work Christian?", I asked him, touching his smooth hair

"It was really hectic, I wasn't finished until 3 o'clock in the morning", he said calmly looking a little tired.

"Christian, you should be sleeping", I said and nuzzled into his chest.

"I wanted to see you, because I missed you so much", he said.

"I am glad that you are here Christian. I miss you too ", I said. He started laying on the bed and dragged me towards him, so I was laying close to him. I started to touch his beautiful hair and he kissed me once more.

"Do you have any lectures today?", he asked me.

"I have a day off today", I said and smiled at him.

"Me too", he said. The memory of yesterday made me laugh uncontrollably

"What is it Ana? Tell me", he asked curiously.

"Yesterday, when I was going to get Kate's training bag in the wadrobe I had to hide because was making out with three blondes at the same time"

"Really, he was probably frustrated because you rejected him. But professors shouldn't have relationships with their students or they can get expelled"

"I know right and I filmed it", I said and grinned at him.

"At least you got proof to get him expelled. He shouldn't be acting so mean to you and hit on you like that", he said. I nodded completely agree with him. His hands grabbed mine, leading them to his strained erection underneath his pants.

"Was his bigger than mine?", he asked teasingly, smiling ruefully at me.

"Definitely not and I miss this one", I said, making him proud. Abruptly, I started to unbutton his shirt, then continuing to unzip his pants, pulling it off. He helped me out of my night gown and my hand crawled down his boxerbriefs holding his growing erection firmly in my hand. His breathing quickened and his heart was pounding rapidly when my hand started moving around the end. Impatiently, he tugged down my panties. His thumb started circling around my most sensitive spot down there, making me , I could feel him becoming harder. He had a condom in his hand and rolled it on, positioned himself to my entrance. In seconds, he slammed into me, making me cry out. I could feel him moving in and out me with delicious slowliness. Oh my, the feeling of having him inside me, filling me completely was so increadibly good. Together we were one. He started to increase his speed thursting in and out, in a rythme that was amazingly good. The orgasm was building inside me and I explode around him, making me cry out. He kept thursting until he came calling my name. Instantly, he fell on top on me falling completely asleep.

When he woke up I brought the breakfast Kate had made for us and started eating. Afterwards we went around in the city looking for a perfect dress for me to wear at the gala. We visited the most luxuary shops like Dior, Chanel, Valentino, looking at the beautiful haute couture dresses I could possibly dream of. Never in my life could I believe that I would own a dress like that, it costed a fortune. He really treated me like a princess. In the end we chose a gold dress with white lace because I found the dress absolutely stunning and Christian thought the dress would stand out my blue eyes which he loved so much.

Later that day, Christian was waiting in his car while I was going back to my dorm to get a couple of things I had forgotten. Since I was going to sleep at his place.

When I was back in my dorm Kate was standing by the door with Andrew. His brown hair was sleeked back, wearing a white Ralph Lauren t-shirt and navy pants. He was a senior. They used to date each other when we were in our freshman year, but when they broke up, Kate was completely heartbroken. They didn't want to talk with each other. It seemed like they had moved on and become great friends again.

Their eyes travelled to my direction when they saw me, and smiled brightly.

"Where is the video, Kate? I want to see", he asked, smiling ruefully. Kate pulled out her iphone from her bag and played the clip. His eyes widened when he saw it, completely astonished.

"I didn't think he was still playing around that damn playboy", he said in full anger

"I was thinking about you and what you had to go through. You really love Rosaline, now you can finally take revenge on him", she said friendly and sent the videoclip to him.

"Thank you Kate. You are always the best", he said and they smiled to each other.

"That playboy also touched my Ana"

"He did?", he said, anger built inside him.

"Yes, he told me that he loved me forcing me to touch him, but my boyfriend rescued me", I said

"Exactly, he didn't love you Ana. It's one of his tactics to seduce women. He knows women fall easily in love with him and he use that power to play around with them, hurting their feelings. He tells them not to say anything or he will punish them with bad grades. That happened to my girlfriend"

"I am really sorry about it", I said

"Everything is fine, but she is still feeling ashamed of it"

"I think you have got the video, check your iphone", Kate said and put her iphone in her bag

"I got it, Kate", he said

"Promise not to tell anyone that we got the video to begin with", Kate warned him

"Of course not, Mr. Playboy will definitely learn his lesson"

The next day when I was on my way to the class I saw a lot of students in the hall were looking at their phones smiling ruefully. I passed by a group of girls gathering together looking at the phone one of them was holding. "I never thought he got a big one", one of them said and they all started giggling. Another group which consisted of only manly students were laughing. One of them said: "He most probably exchange grades for sex", another one said: "he was probably jerking off to every class he had. Those girls must have made him really distracted", the third student said "After this video he should probably make a career change". They started laughing and clapped their hands. The fire in the grass spreads quickly a voice within said, and I was totally agreeing with her. Everyone became silent when passed by, wearing his usual navy suit. He got suprised by the sudden silence. Two policemen walked in the hall, and Mr. Collins looked confused when they approached him.

"Are you Mr. Collins?", they asked

"You are talking to the right person. What is your concern?", he asked with full of pride arching an eyebrow at him. They grabbed both his hands and handcuffed him. He started to look really worried.

"Mr. Collins you are under arrest", they said. Everyone in the hall looked terrified and shocked when the policemen dragged him out from the hall. He looked slightly back and his eyes found mine. They were ice cold filled with tremendious anger. His stare made me freeze completely, making me stand still.

Oh no, Mr. Collins knew that I was involved in it. What was going to happen next?

A/N: I wrote this little chapter in a rush, because I wanted you to have an update before my two exams next week. You have to wait for the next chapter to get to know who called Christian that night, but I think you know it already ;) and a contract is involved but what kind of contract remains a secret until the next chapter. The story of lolita is a red line in this story.

Christian's childhood and past will also be revealed. This is all I can say for now. I hope that you like this chapter!

When and which place (living room etc.) do you usually read my story? It's really interesting to know.

Have a great weekend everyone! I hope this update will give you a great start of the weekend!


	25. Chapter 25

stand still for a couple of minutes, trying to calm myself down. My rapid pounding heart was slowing down to my normal heart rate, but my hands were still trembling. He can't do anything now I inwardly said. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing from my skirt pocket, making me jump. It was Christian. A bright smile was lined across my face, and I abruptly answered it.

"Hi Beautiful", he said in a flirtious tone.

"Hi Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"I am actually not far from your university building. Mr. Wallace, one of the professors asked me this morning if I wanted to be a guest lecturer in the anatomy class and talk about my work as a doctor. Mr. Kavanagh allowed me and told me that he would have someone to step in for me the next few hours until I was back at work. I took the chance so I could see you. A couple of hours away from you is too much for me. Where are you?", he said calmly

"I can't stay away from you too, Christian. I am actually in the hall of the university building. My next class starts in fifteen minutes. Do you know what? Mr. Collins got arrested today"

"Really?! That playboy deserved it. I am on my way to see you"

"I will wait for you"

I put my phone in my bag. Kate walked in the hall flawlessly dressed, her blonde hair felt down to her shoulders. She ran to me when she saw me.

"I saw Mr. Collins got arrested, the video went viral you could say. I have to thank Andrew for that", she said and grinned at me.

"Where are you going?", I asked curiously

"I am on my way to my anatomy class", she said and looked at the big clock on the wall.

"Christian will be your lecturer", I said, smiling at her.

"Wait what?! I better be going or I will be late. See you", she said and french kissed me. Hurriedly, she walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Christian appeared in the hall with Mr. Wallace. Both of them were wearing white doctor coats. He was wearing what he usually did at work, white shirt, grey tie and black pants. His dark copper brown hair was gelled to perfection. My heart was beating and my breathing altered. The students in the hall starred at him and followed every step that he took. Some of them whispered

"he is so handsome"

"He is totally gorgeous"

"I thought Mr. Collins was handsome, but this man kills it"

When he saw me I started to blush, Oh my why did he always look so handsome. When he passed me his hand brushed mine. I looked at him, and he looked back, smiling at me.

In my statestic class I heard the sound of Mrs. Kennedy of the university from the speaker. I am really sorry for abruptly disturbing you in the middle of the classes. But this is very important, concerning a lot of students. Can Andrew Grant, Rosaline Clifford, Megan Moreau, Lindsay Cassidy, Kate Kavagnah and Anastasia Steele come to room 666 immidietly, thank you. Oh no, it was probably because of what happened to Mr. Collins this morning.

Mrs. Kennedy paced back and forth looking all serious as we sat in her office. Two other woman who were working at the university administration sat in each corner, behind us.

"You have probably heard that one of the professors, Mr. Collins and three students got expelled this morning because of a video showing a sexual relationship between a professor and his students. There are rumors that some of you are involved in this. That's why I have called you to meet here today. This is a hightly serious matter and the police is cooperating with the university in this case so I want you to be honest and tell the truth or this will get concequences and maybe expension. Do you understand?", she said in a serious tone. Her expression was impassive.

We all nodded.

"It's a rumors that Mr. Collins has forced some students to do something sexual with him. Have Mr. Collins offended you in any ways?". All the girls, including me nodded except from Kate.

"He acted really nice to me at first and then he started to touch my breasts which I found really awkward, but I didn't think more about it", Megan said. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"One day when I was at his office to ask some questions about the school work, he suddently told me if I didn't do what he wanted he would give me a bad grade on my exam" Her voice was shaky.

"I was so scared. He pressed me to the wall and opened up his pants, and took both my hands so I could touch him. I quited immidietly and changed classes. I told him if he told the university about it. I would tell him, that he did it. I was so scared to get expelled", Megan Moreau said, starting to sob hysterically.

One of the women wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"The same happened to me", Lindsay Cassidy said and started crying

"It was really late that day, he started to pull down my skirt and panties, touching me down there asking me if it felt good. Afterwards he raped me. I was so terribly broken after that, and changed class immidietly. But I was scared to get expelled, so I didn't tell anyone", she sobbed. The woman followed both of them out.

"Megan and Lindsay. You will not get expelled. Thank you for letting me know"

"My boyfriend, Andrew got this video from someone so he could take a revenge on Mr. Collins. He used his power as a professor and seduced the students. Not a single student dared to say anything. I liked him as a professor, and he seduced me like he did with some of the students here. He took me to his office and took down his pants and pressed my head for me to give him a blowjob. I didn't want to but he forced me", she cried, Andrew wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"Who of you filmed it?", she asked

"I filmed it, and sent it to Kate", I said

"I sent it to Andrew and he continued to send it to others", Kate said

She looked at Andrew and Lindsay

"Both of you are not expelled, you can go now. Thank you for telling me this"

"Anastasia, can you give me some information when you filmed it?", Mrs. Kennedy asked. Her focus was set on me.

"I was on my way to get Kate's bag in the wadrobe. It was late that day, but I had to do it before the school was closed for the day. I heard someone coming and hide myself. It was when I filmed the video since Mr. Collins made out with three of his students"

"Why would you film it?"

"I filmed it because he had been mean to me the whole year and then I broke down emotionally and went out, crying outside. He came out and gripped my hands to his pants, so I could touch him not in my free will, until my boyfriend rescued me. I didn't want anyone to suffer what I had done, so I took the opportunity or he would continue with his horrible act. That night I thought he was following me so that's the reason I was hiding"

"Well Anastasia, are you sure you are telling me the truth"

"I swear I am telling the truth"

Kate interrupted "she is telling the truth, why would she lie in front of your face. She is pretty clear that she can get expelled for not telling the truth"

"Miss Kavanagh, can you please be quiet and sit down"

"What told the police and me was correct with the other's stories, but not with you, Miss Steele. Mr. Collins told me that he had a relationship with you. He told me whenever he ask you to touch him, you agree to do it. But when he didn't want you to do it anymore. You took revenge on him by filming this video"

"That's totally a lie!", I yelled at her and started crying. My future, my everything was dashed in million pieces

"Anastasia, you will get expelled if this turns out to be right"

Kate stood up from her chair and said loudly

"Oh My God, Ana is telling the truth! Mr. Collins is a total bastered. He wanted to take revenge on Ana, since he couldn't get her into his pants"

"Miss Kavanagh, please don't interrupt me. I know you want to defend your friend. But she might not tell the truth"

"Can you not get it in your head she is fucking telling the truth. If you get her expelled, then you have to get me expelled"

I heard someone stepped in, it was Christian.

"Dr. Grey, If you are looking for Mr. Wallace he's not here. I am deeply sorry for putting you into this"

"Actually, this concerns me too. I want to talk to you about this in private", he said. His expression was serious.

"You two can go now", Mrs. Kennedy said

My mind was in a mess, and tears were running down my face. I ran as fast as possible and I could hear Kate was following after me, "Ana, wait", she yelling at me, but I just kept running. Everyone was literally looking at me. Jose was holding hands with Alice.

"Ana, what's wrong?", they asked, but I kept running.

I walked quickly to my dorm and slammed the door, then locked it. I climbed up my bed with both my hands in front eyes. Kate opened the door and wrapped her arms around me.

"Kate, I will get expelled, how am I supposed to explain it to my parents and to everyone", I sobbed.

"You are not getting expelled, Ana! Mr. Collins wanted to take revenge on you, but you told the truth and he didn't. The truth always comes out in the end.

Christian is a real prince, he will always look after you and protect you.

If you get expelled my mum who is a lawyer and my brother, Ethen who is also a lawyer will beat the crap out of them. It's not easy to beat the kavanaghs. We are known for having a big mouth, too big actually", she said and conforted me

Someone knocked on the door. It was Christian.

"I have explained everything. No one is getting expelled"

Kate raised up and her hands were in the air, jumping around.

"what did I told you Ana. We need to celebrate", Christian stopped her and whispered something. She nodded, agreeing with him. She walked out of the door and he locked it abruptly, then sat down besides me.

He kissed me on my cheek.

"My innocent Ana, I hate to see you like this", he said. His voice in a sad tone.

"What did you tell them?", I asked my bed sheet was wrapped around me, and my eyes were all red because of all the crying.

"I told them that I was your boyfriend and that I recorded it on my phone that day he did it, and played it for them", he said.

"Eveything is my fault and now you will most probably loose your job because you had a relationship with one of your patient, I have fucked up everything Christian", the tears started running and he brushed them.

"Actually, we became a couple after you were no longer a patient of mine, which is legal.

Mr. Kavangh. Kate's father who is my boss and I have a very tight bound. He always believes in me. I would risk losing my job, than you losing your future"

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because I love you, Ana"

I reached up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled at me

"The world had to know about us someday, I can't hide this pretty girl forever"

I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thank you so much for saving me"

"Always for you Ana"

His blackberry was ringing and he picked it up, and listened intently.

"Rose, just clip the bushes by the swimming pool. They are becoming really big, nothing more", he said and turned off his blackberry.

"It was Rosaline, my housekeeper. I usually call her Rose but others call her Mrs. Sparks"

He raised up and stood in front of me, his legs were between mine, pulling some strains of hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek.

"Ana, I want to be here with you. Unfortunately, I have to go back to the hospital"

"Before you go, I want to give you something back". He cocked his head to one side regarding me intently. My head was between his thighs.

"I really miss this one". He smiled ruefully at me, and started to unzip his pants. His erection was strained underneath his boxerbriefs. I could see his hand was crawling down, pulling it out. It was so enormous and so deliciously big, making my mouth watering. Oh my, I really wanted him. I opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out, so it touched the end. Both of my hands were on his erection, positioning where I wanted him. I started playfully licking around the end. His breathing quickened. My hands were leading his erection into my mouth. I kept it open, moving it in and out slowly. His intimate parts underneath were touching my tongue. He groaned in total pleasure.

"You are so good in this". My mouth closed around the end sucking him hard, pulling him deeper into my mouth. His hands were gripping my hair guiding the rythme that he liked.

"This is so fucking good Anastasia", he said. He came and I could feel the taste of salty liquid in my mouth. I swallowed it. He pulled it firmly in his boxerbriefs and zipped his pants, and bent down and kissed me softly on my lips.

"Thank you, I really needed this"

Before we were walking to Christian's car. We went to the kitchen to see what Kate was doing. It was full party. She and the other girls at Olympia Avenue were singing along to the song, we are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift which was playing aloud. The girls started dancing and Kate served us some cupcakes which she had made. A big poster was hanging on the wall written with big capital letters.

Don't mess with the girls!

We are so done with playboys

Christian and I started laughing, Kate was a genious I had to admit.

On Thursday, I visited the Dean's office and she apologized herself for putting me into a difficult position, and I forgave her. I understood how difficult it must be for them. The rest of the day was spent revising for my upcoming exams and working at the library. Alice and I were stocking the books in the shelves. She told me her relationship with Jose. They had been friends a long time ago, since High School. But it wasn't until recently they started dating. After work it was time for practicing with the cheerleading group. The final was set a week after all the exams were done.

The week passed by so quickly and then it was Saturday. The day I was going to the gala with Christian. Kate curled my hair and put on some make up, and then I was ready to go for the galla. When we were walking our way out, everyone was literally staring at us.

"Anastasia, you look so beautiful where are you going?", some of the girls asked us.

"I am going to a Gala", I said and smiled at them. They looked at each other.

Christian was waiting in front of a limousine with a rose in his hand. He was wearing a tuxedo, smiling brightly when he saw us. My heart started to beat faster. Oh my, he looked so handsome like a real gentleman. Kate looked at me and said "Your prince is waiting for you". I ran to him, trying my best not to trip. He kissed me passionately, and gave the rose to me. Abruptly, I took it "You really can be a romantic if you want to", I said smiling a broad smile.

"I can be everything you want me to Anastasia"

The Gala was held in a really majestetic place, it was like the palace of Versailles in France, but smaler. People were nicely dressed. Men were wearing tuxedos and women were wearing beautiful dresses. This was definitely the upper class. All the rich people were gathering in one place. These people were probably born with golden spoons in their mouth. I was the usual, ordinary girl, definitely not hanging out with this crowd of people. Everything was really overwhelming and for some reason I felt myself very small. But Elizabeth Bennet was also an ordinary woman just like me. I clearly understood how she must have felt, but she didn't care. She was herself and didn't care what people thought about her, after all she captured the heart of , like I had captured Christian Grey. These people weren't worth more than me. Christian saw that I was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Ana, I also feel like an outsider. All of these people you see only care about the money and status, which is not appealing to me. I don't hang out with that sort of people. I wasn't supposed to attend, but I wanted to see my friends and my family's friends. It has been a very long time ago. I thought I could introduce you to them since they are working in Finance. They are more down to earth you could say" Oh, that made me feel more comfortable. I looked around and saw an old man, probably the same age as my dad with a woman just my age.

"That's Mr. Fritzgerald, the richest man in Seattle. He is the owner of Fritzgerald Corporation", Christian said

"Is that his wife?", I asked.

"Yes and she is around your age, quite a scandal. He has been married six times"

"I thought my mum beat the record", I said. Christian started laughing

"You are one funny woman. Obviously it's not love"

"How do you know?"

"Well, these women here are all after money, and the rich men are looking for beautiful women to increase their status. It's a win win situation"

"Urgh, that must me difficult for them, to make out with a man you don't love because of the money. I would rather earn my own money", I said in full disgust.

"I couldn't be more agree", Christian said.

"Money, Money. It is funny in a rich man's world", I started singing. Christian took my champagne glass and gave it to a waitress who walked by. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly on my lips. "This girl has gotten to much champagne. Let's find our table", he said teasingly, making me laugh.

An old man and a woman were approaching us.

"It's great that you could come Christian, and you brought yourself a date. Introduce us"

"Anastasia Steele, this is Mr. Van Der Bilt and his wife, a very close friend of our family"

"It's nice to meet you".

They lead us to our table filled with wonderful food. I noticed there were many spoons and forks which were placed nicely in front of me, making me confused. Wasn't it enough with one of each. Christian whispered in my ear "Just start outside and work your way in". Oh, that explained it all. There were two other men and women sitting with us. The men, Mr. Boulevard and Mr. Wattiker with brown sleeked hair were Christian's closest friends.

"It's been a very long time ago since we last met Christian", Mr. Boulevard said.

"You know that I am a really busy man", Christian said

"I see that", Mr. Boulevard said and looked ruefully at me, making me blush. I looked slightly down. Why did I have to be so shy.

"Anastasia, you must be one special woman for capturing Dr. Grey's heart. He doesn't fall for everyone" Mr Van Der Bilt said. All focus was on me and the men were smiling brightly, making me blush once again. Christian was right they were really down to earth and not so arrogant what I expected them to be, despite the fact that they were rich just like him.

"I have introduced him to a couple of women, but he never found any interest in them. How did you capture his heart?", Mr. Wattiker asked

"You must ask the man himself if you want the answers", I said ruefully, Christian blushed instantly.

"So what do you do?", Mr. Van Der Bilt asked politely.

"I am currently in my Sophmore year, studying Finance at Washington State University".

"That's really interesting. I studied Finance myself. What made you interested in Finance?", he asked

"My dream is to establish on my own company one day, using my creative to something useful"

"You sound like an intelligent and ambitious young women. Remember it's important to have a lot of experiences before you establish on your own. Rome was not built in a day", he said tracing his finger across his lips.

"I assume you are coming from a very creative family", he said

"I really do, my dad is a painted. He is becoming really known for his paintings. My mum is an architect", I said.

"I studied Finance too, I believe you are going to start your internship in a company the next semester since you will be a senior", Mr. Boulevard said

"That's correct, I haven't made up my mind where I want to start my internship, but most likely in Seattle so I can be close to Christian", I said and Christian smiled at me. Mr. Van Der Bilt looked at Christian "You are one lucky man, who has found yourself an intelligent and ambitious young woman", he said. Christian cheeks heated instantly. I had to admit he looked really cute.

"I like my women strong and independent", Christian said quickly. I nudged at him and he looked like me. "Just like Elizabeth Bennet", I whispered in his ear, and he smiled at me.

"Miss Steele, so what are your interests?", Mr. Van Der Bilt asked me

"I like books, mostly romantic novels and beautiful art", I answered him.

"It's not strange that both of you happened to be together. You are both so alike in many levels, that I believe you were meant to meet each other", Mr. Van Der Bilt said

Christian and I smiled at each other.

"Christian, I hear the church bells are ringing in the air. When will you send the invitations?", Mr. Boulevard said teasingly. Everyone at the table started laughing and we both blushed.

"Not so quickly my man, but I promise to send you one when that time arrives", he said teasingly back. Everyone started laughing again.

While I was eating, I felt someone starring at me intently. When I looked up I saw a blonde woman staring at me intently. Her hair curled in hollywood curls wearing a red dress sitting at the other table in front of us. But all of a sudden everyone was walking to the room beside including herself. "Where are everyone going", I asked suprised, looking everywhere. Christian stood in front of me and held his hand out for me.

"They are all going to the ballroom. Can you dance waltz?", he asked, ruefully. This is what it was all about.

"I can a little, but I have to admit that I am terrible at it", I said and put my hand in his and we walked our way to the ballroom. A beautiful waltz music started playing, and we started dancing. I haven't been dancing waltz in ages since my dance classes at high school. When the music stopped he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you for the dance. Let's go home to my place", he said, smiling at me. On our way out we got stopped by a photographer.

"You must be Dr. Grey"

"That's right. Can I help you with anything?" he asked politely.

Oh, Everyone knew about Christian.

"We are going to write an article about the gala for The Seattle Times , and I was wondering if I could get a photograph of you two together?"

"Sure", He pulled me closer, his arm was holding tightly around me. We smiled brightly when the photographer took a picture of us.

"That's perfect, what do you want me to write underneath the photo in the article", the photographer said.

"Write Dr. Grey and his girlfriend Anastasia Steele", Christian said.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Grey and I wish you a lovely night"

"You are welcome", he said.

When we were in the entrance we met Mr. Van Der Bilt drinking champagne with two other men.

"I hope you had a lovely night Dr. Grey, and don't forget to greet your parents for me", he said politely

"Thank you and I promise", Christian said kindly.

I had a big sense that someone was starring at me. Abruptly I looked up and my eyes met with hers. It was the same blonde woman dressed in red. She was standing by the stairs talking to a man, but her eyes were focused on mine. I found it really strange that this woman had been following us. What were her intentions? Christian held my hand firmly, and my eyes travelled immidietly to his. He was studying me intently, but smiled his usual bright smile. "Let's go home", he said. I didn't want to bother him. It was probably my jealiously which had taken over me. I couldn't blame him that other women wanted to take their hands on him. As we held hands, he was leading us out from the entrance. All of a sudden I see a hand with red polished nails grabbed Christian's other arm, stopping him from walking. Her hand travelled down to his. It was the same woman. She smiled ruefully at us. Take your hand away from him. He is fucking mine I screamed inwardly. His eyes frooze momentarily. My eyes darted between the woman and Christian. What was going on? Did he know her?

"Aren't you happy to see me Christian?", she asked ruefully. Her voice was starting to irritate me already. Christian shove her hand away from him.

"You are the last person I wanted to see. What are you doing here Elena?", he asked angrily

"You can't hide from me forever Christian. When will you give the contract to my boss", she said, flipping her blonde curled hair to one side.

Oh my, that was the person Christian was talking to on his phone that night, and her name was Elena.

A/N: I wrote this in a hurry, so it will most likely be a lot of grammatical errors. I will most likely fill in more details after my exams. But I didn't want you to wait so long for the next update so I tried to write a longer one this time. To make it clear there are two Rosaline in this story, Andrew's girlfriend and Christian's housekeeper. I like the name a lot! But Christian's housekeeper will me called Rose since that's what he usually calls him. Things are going to open up in the next chapter. Christian's childhood will be in focus!


	26. Chapter 26

The Writer's note:

I am really sorry for not updating lately, but I am currently revising for my exams which are really important for me. The Doctor has gotten more than 100,000 views which is unbelievable to me. It's something I could never expect. Thank you so much! I am not completely finished with the next chapter due to revising. But I will post a little part of the beginning.

Teaser:

"I haven't got time in my hands", Christian said

"So make it a priority. You know how impatient my boss can be. Well I have work to do", Elena said and looked at a handsome man who was standing by the door a little far from us. My eyes travelled abruptly to him. He was wearing a black suit, his hair was sleeked back. When he winked at her, she was smiling ruefully at him.

"Does he pay you well?", Christian asked

"If you give him a good time. Some men likes it rough you know", she said, smiling a creepy smile.

She pulled out a red lipstick from her black chanel bag, and put some of it on her lips.

"Do you still have many clients?", Christian asked, looking at her in disgust.

"I always have, Christian. Being a beautiful woman gives you a lot of opportunities"

So who do you think Elena is?


	27. Chapter 27

"I haven't got time in my hands", Christian said in a determined tone.

"So make it a priority. You know how impatient my boss can be. Well I have work to do", Elena said a little irritated and looked at a handsome man who was standing by the door a little far from us. My eyes travelled abruptly to him. He was wearing a black suit, his hair was sleeked back. When he winked at her, she was smiling ruefully at him.

"Does he pay you well?", Christian asked

"If you give him a good time. Some men likes it rough you know", she said, smiling a creepy smile.

She pulled out a red lipstick from her black chanel bag, and put some of it on her lips.

"Do you still have many clients?", Christian asked, looking at her in disgust.

"I always have, Christian. Being a beautiful woman gives you a lot of opportunities", she said putting her lipstick in her purse.

"Not when her inner beauty can be compared like a rotten Apple", Christian said, arching an eyebrow at her. Her face faltered and her expression was impassive, but offended.

"I haven't seen you in years Christian. What happened between us", she said, smiling ruefully. I saw her hand was moving towards his inner tights, but I immidietly grabbed her hand firmly. "That one belongs to me", I yelled at her. She looked at me, her eyes filled with anger.

"You know what happened between us. All you did was to manipulate me and seduce me into this dark path", Christian said furiously.

"Why did you trade money for sexual favours with me and the other co-workers then?", She asked ruefully.

"It looks like that, but in reality all you did was to take advantage of me and turn me into a sex addict", Christian argued back and shoved her to the ground, so she fell on her elbows against the stairs. The man approached us, pushing Christian aside

"Don't touch the lady", he said and took her hand pulling her close to him.

"Your past will follow you Christian", Elena said

"not when he has me", I yelled at her.

Elena's hand moved quickly down to the man's strained erection underneath his pants, starting to touch it. His hand was on her. He started moving it slowly up and down. It hardened underneath his pants.

"Girl, is it something that you like?", he asked. I looked up at him and he smirked at me.

Elena kissed him on his cheek.

"She is just jealious that she is not the one having that one", she said.

"She wouldn't care", Christian said. The man wrapped around Elena, kissing her.

"Let's not be with these people. We have better things to do". They walked out the door and was out of sight.

I looked at Christian in total confusion. "Is that woman a Prostitute?", I asked. He nodded slowly. Christian waved at a man who was working at the gala. He approached to us quickly.

"Can I help you Dr. Grey?", he asked.

"Do you have a private room for us to discuss"

"Go upstairs and there will be a room"

Christian took my hand and followed me upstairs to the only room there and locked the door behind us.

"Have you been with that woman all this time?", I yelled at him.

"No Ana, we were done a long time ago, before I met you"

"What is it about this woman and the dark past you are talking about? You haven't told me anything", I yelled at him uncontrollably. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Ana, it's difficult for me to talk about it. I am ashamed of it"

"If we are going to keep this have to open up, be honest with each other. I want to help you, but you have to let me in", I sobbed trying to calm myself down. He pulled his arms tightly around me and there are tears in his eyes. No, he is crying. Fuck, how could you be so stupid Ana. I held around him.

"I never meant to hurt you Christian. What have I done?".I said, my voice was shaking. I peeked up at him and he kissed me softly on my lips.

"Ana, you are the best thing which has happened to me. I will tell you everything when we are at my place."

"I am so sorry Christian. I never meant to... I don't want my relationship to be based on secrets. My parents' relationship was based on secrets Christian. My mum was dating with a man while she was in a relationship with my dad"

"I understand. The contract is an agreement, so I can let go of my past so I can move on with you", he said calmly. I kissed him.

"Don't let the past ruin what we have built Christian"

"I don't have so much left. You are the only reason why I live Anastasia"

Moments later, when we were at his place. He looked outside the window of his sleeping room, looking desolate. He was filled with so much sadness.

"What if I never existed Ana?"

"What would this girl do?" I said and hugged him tightly

"I love you, Christian" He got tears in his eyes. It was something which hurted him tremendiously. It was like he never had been loved before, his shattered past showed through the reflection of his eyes. We ended up laying in bed, and I shifted closer to him. He wrapped the bed sheet around us.

"This is very difficult to me, Anastasia. I have never talked about it with anyone. I would rather forget than remember. But you have the right to know"

"If it gets too difficult Christian. You need to stop. If you need me, I am right beside you". He held my hand tightly and breathed out heavily.

"My biological parents were really poor. My mother left me when I was 3 years old unnoticed. She never came back. I lived with my father, who was really controlling and abusive towards me. It was revealed that my father was having an affair with my mother's friend. She tried to be friends with my mother because she wanted to get closer to me. She was a pedophillic and had an attracting for young boys. When my father was out working. She would be home with me, nothing happened until one day when I was 13 she told me she wanted to trade sexual things in return that she would give money to my father, or she wouldn't give anything. I knew he needed the money so I was in for it. But one day I found it disgusting and terribly wrong. When I told her that I didn't want to she raped me several times, and if I told my father she would leave him. My father got manipulated by her too, and became really mean towards me. They didn't want me anymore, so I grew up living in different foster homes until the Grey family adopted me. The other families were really mean, but the Grey's gave me an inner peace and love that I needed. But I was still emotional unstable and tried to build up my life. When I was younger my mother introduced me and my siblings to Elena, who was a close friend of hers. When we were younger we always looked forward to when she and her husband Mr. Lincoln visited us because they would always bring presents to us and they were so kind to us. Elena treated us like her own children, and she especially liked me. One day when I was about fifteen I went shopping with Elena and she looked so lonely and distant. Her husband was a businessman and was travelling a lot, so she would spend a lot of time alone. I was struggling, broken and very depressed at that time. When I told her about it, she was so understandable like no one else. It was the time I had sex for the first time with her. She told me that sex was a great way to release my frustration. We had a sexual relationship for years and she seduced me into a dark path. I got to know she was secretly a prostitute, and she slowly turned me into a sex addict. After years, she told me if I wanted to keep my sexual relationship with her I had to reward her with money. I was an addict so I desperately needed her. She introduced me to the world of prostitution and when I started to earn my own money I would come to her workplace and have sex with her and her co-workers. But it's all over now"

"That's enough for today, Christian. I can't see you suffering anymore"

I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. How did he manage to live when he had been through all this? Now, things made so much sense than it did before. The reason why he had given the book Lolita to my birthday, and why he had been treating so mean towards me and the nurses at the hospital. This man had never been treated nicely by anyone, especially women. He brushed my tears and kissed me softly.

"Honey don't cry. You have given me so much love that I could ask for. Thank you for understanding me".

"I will always love you, Christian", I said and leaned against his chest. He stroke my cheek and started to pull out my bra. "Ana, you are so beautiful, better than all the women in this world. Why didn't I find you before?". I blushed by his words. "You don't mean that, just look how small they are", I said. He looked at my breasts and started touching them.

"They are perfect to me and they are real. I really love these ones", he said and started nuzzling between my breasts, sucking each of them. A moan escaped from me.

I pulled his erection out from his boxerbriefs and placed my hand around it, holding it firmly, moving it up and down slowly. I could feel it growing in my hand. His breathing quickened. Oh holy Shit, it's so fucking big. "You like that?", Christian asked, smirking at me.

"I can't help it", I said and smiled a bright smile.

"I can't believe that man thought I liked his when this one is so more delicious"

"I have always had a complex with it", he said. I looked at him a little shocked.

"Christian, that's because you don't know how big it is. It's definitely above average". His cheeks heated "How do you know?", he asked curiously, smiling ruefully.

"We women know all about that", I said, chewing my lower lips. Abruptly he sat upright and dragged me up. His legs were wrapped tightly around mine. "Have you started your pill today?". I nodded. "That's good, because I want you. I want to feel every inch inside you"

he said and smiled. "Oh God, I want you inside me Christian". He inserted his big erection inside me. His arms were wrapped around me. He kissed me hard our tongue swirling around each other while his erection was moving slowly in and out of me. All of a sudden he pushed me down the mattress so he was on top of me. He accelerated the speed, thursting in and out. My orgasm was building rapidly inside me and I exploded around him. In the end he came inside me, calling my name. He fell on top of me and I wrapped my arms safly around him. I looked at him, and he had already fallen asleep.

A/N: I got to know that I have passed two exams, now I have only one left! I write very quickly when I am inspired so I wrote another chapter for you. Thank you so much for reading and writing reviews. Your support mean a lot to me! I get tears of happiness when I read that you like my stories and that you are anticipationally waiting for the next chapter. It means so much to me as a writer. We will get to know more of Christian's past and his connecting with Elena and her boss. But the next chapter will be steamy!

Edit: The chapter has been edited!


	28. Chapter 28

An apology

When I read the comments yesterday I first didn't understand why people didn't want to read my story anymore, then I got comments that they didn't want to read my story because Christian loved Elena and that it was silly written. I couldn't remember that I had written that in the chapter, so I had to read it again. But I had posted the wrong version of the chapter! The right version of the chapter 27 is up! I am deeply sorry that I had dissapointed all of you! I never meant to.

For those of you who were taken by this and don't want to read my story anymore I definitely know you will find a better story to read. My story is nothing compared to the beautiful stories out there and I envy you for keeping with this one for so long. To be honest, I still don't understand why you are still here reading my story and comment if you don't like it. I know my story doesn't have potential at all. I am not planning to turn it into a big thing, so spend your time writing beautiful comments to fanfictions that you like and have publishing potential. The Grey book is soon going to be published so spend your time reading that one when it comes out and other amazing FSOG fanfictions and don't waste your time on mine. The further you read the more dissapointed you will be if you don't like my story.

I haven't told you before but this story is dedicated to someone who was really dear to me and who I lost. The characters are metaphores to my own life. Some of it is real fiction, but some of the parts are written from my heart. These parts are very difficult to write for me because it breaks me emotionally every time and I always cry when I try to write them.


	29. Chapter 29

When I woke up, Christian was nowhere to be seen. But there were a glass of water and a pill on my nightstand. Abruptly, I stood up and took the pill. The water felt amazing to my thirsty throat. Afterwards I walked out the bedroom and down the stairs with the light blue satin bed sheet tightly wrapped around me.

Christian sat on the sofa with a newspaper in his hand, reading The Seattle Times. It's a big picture of us together in the front page.

"I really like this, once and for all they write something interesting", Christian said and put the newspaper aside. He was eyeing me intently "Anastasia why aren't you dressed?", he asked curiously. I slipped the bed sheet so it hit slowly to the ground. smiling at him. I am completely naked in front of him. "what do you have in mind Miss Steele?"

I sat on his lap and unbuttoned his shirt then started to unzip his pants. I touched his chest with both my hands, slowly continuing to his abs and then to his inner thighs. His breathing quickened.

"You are arousing me. You know that", he said. My legs were tightly wrapped around him and his arms were wrapped around mine. He kissed me softly on my lips, tracing kisses down my neck. His thumbs were rubbing my nipples in circular motion and I tensed by his stimulation. He lifted me slightly and his mouth closed around each of my nipples and blew gently, sending electrical magnetic sensation through my body. A moan escaped from my mouth. I tugged off his boxerbriefs and he helped me, taking it completely off. He took both my hands on his lenght, moving slowly up and down. His hands slipped mine, making me continue on my own. He groaned when I started to cup his balls. His eyes were holding mine steadily. They were scorching grey. My one hand was moving up and down his lenght while my other cupped the end. His hands were on my head kissing me hard. I could see his erection was growing so fast and it was all ready for me. "See how big and hard I am for you. This is how you make me feel Anastasia", he said breathingly. I stopped when he tilted my body slightly down "You are so wet. I am not a gyncologist, but I would be yours anytime"

He positioned himself and slammed into me, thursting in and out fast. It almost felt like flying, but much better. All of a sudden, he raised himself and lifted me while he was still inside me and pushed me towards the sofa. I was completely trapped, his body was tightly against mine. He kissed me while moving slowly in and out of me, while my hands were on his back. The feeling was so wonderful like a slow tango for two. He stopped abruptly and carried me to his bedroom, then placing me on his bed. His tongue was swirling inside my wet count, and my hands were restlessly in his hair. He stopped, and started crawling towards my head. Oh my he knew how to build the anticipation. His legs were bent on each side of my head. "Open your mouth Anastasia. Suck me slightly and slip me when you managed to catch my erection with you mouth", he said and I nodded. Oh, this erotic and slow game was going to be exciting. He slightly pulled his erection in my mouth, while I sucked he was dragging himself out of me. We continued with this delicious game. For each time he was moving deeper inside me. When he stopped he crawled back, looking down at me. What was he going to do now? All of a sudden he flipped me, so I was laying on my stomatch. Instantly, he lounged over me so he was on top of me. I could hear his heavy breathing. "I am going to come behind you Miss Steele", he said. Oh what does it even mean? While he was on top of me I could feel his erection was inside me fullfilling me. Abruptly he started to move slowly in and out. This was a completely another level of sensation. "How does it feels like?", he asked breathingly. "So good to be true", I answered. When he was so deep inside me, a moan escaped from my mouth.

"Anastasia, you sound so lovely when I fuck you from behind. It turns me on", he said. Hah, I was capable of doing anything that he wanted. Turn him wild the voice within said and I imagined her wearing heart shaped sunglasses sucking her lollipop. I could feel him move slightly behind his hands are on my back, rocking in and out of me hard. I kept moaning and he groaned loudly in desire. "Anastasia I need you to come for me", I came instantly by his words, reaching my climax. He came shortly after, and retreated from me. He sat besides me

"That was fucking good Anastasia", he said and kissed me softly. "How do you know all this?", I asked. "I am a man, Anastasia. We wouldn't be able to reproduce if we didn't know how to do this", he said smiling ruefully. I threw a pillow at him, and it developed into a pillow fight. He kissed me and was about to walk his way downstairs.

"Do you often walk naked in your house?", I said smiling at him.

"No one can see us and my clothes are downstairs", he said and walked downstairs. My clothes which I had left at his house from last time was neatly folded in one chair. When I hastily pulled on the clothes, combing my hair and brushed my teeth I could hear a woman's voice downstairs asking shockingly in total astonishment. "Oh Jesus Christ, Christian why are you wandering around completely naked?". "Mum, I can explain", he answered. I started giggling, imagine how his expression must be like. Wait, his mother was here! "Christian, don't you just stand there, get yourself dressed. Rose does he always meet you like this completely naked". I could hear Rose was laughing "Don't worry Mrs. Grey. He is always fully dressed". "Thank God, Christian explain me why you are not fully dressed?", she asked in a serious tone.

"Mum, I don't want to spill out every detail of my private life", Christian said irritated

"Son, I understand", she said trying to calm herself.

"Why didn't you call me?", he asked a little irritated.

"Dear, I called you, but you didn't pick up your phone"

"Next time, please ring the bell or knock the door if you don't want to see me like that"

"I am well aware of that now, it would be too much for a mum to handle to see his son being caught up in his act", she said, I could hear Rose laughing.

"Dear, I didn't mean to embarass you. Sit beside me", she said.

"It reminds me it's about time you find a girlfriend Christian", she said. I walked out from his bedroom listening carefully.

"He has already found himself one. They are in front of The Seattle Times", Rose said.

"Oh my, Christian this is why you have been busy. Why haven't you told me?", she asked amusingly

"I was going to tell you, Mum. She is actually upstairs".

"She is?", she asked suprisingly. I walked down the stairs and I saw them sitting by the sofa. Their eyes shifted instantly to my direction. "This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele", he said. Mrs. Grey raised herself. She was fashionable, wearing a Louis Vuitton scarf and a navy blazer and skirt. Her black heels were clicking on the floor when she walked towards me. She reached out her hand and I shook it. "Mrs. Grey, Christian's mother". She linked her hand with mine following me to the sofa. "She is so beautiful Christian", she said, which made me blush. "Christian was always right with his decicions", Rose said and smiled at me. She was older than Mrs. Grey, and looked really kind. We shook hands.

"How was the trip to South Africa, mum?", Christian asked pouring some tea to three of us.

"It was beautiful. Your father really liked it there. so we will most probably travel there again. How has work been like at the hospital? Mr. Kavanagh said it was quite busy"

"It has been really hectic I have to admit", he said. Mrs. Grey patted on Christian shoulder.

"You have always been the hard working one, Christian, I am very proud of you", Mrs. Grey said and kissed him softly on his cheek, which made him blush slightly. Christian was really close to his mother. "Rose and I better be going, the paintings which I won at the auction will be coming. It was really nice to meet you Miss Steele", she said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help mum?", Christian asked.

"I will be fine Christian. Elliot and your dad will help me if I need it. I don't want to disturb the lovebirds", she said and winked at us. We both blushed at the same time. They walked out the door and was out of sight.

I looked at Christian and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. Christian borrowed his ipad for me to study for my exams. A picture of a handsome young man, probably around my age was in the background. "Who is that?", I asked pointing at the background picture. He regarded me intently "You don't recognize him?", he asked ruefully. My eyes shifted between him and the background picture. I could see the similarities.

"That's you Christian!", I said astonishingly. He was laughing of my sudden suprise.

"It's me when I was in my Sophmore year Anastasia", Christian said and smiled ruefully

"Wow, you looked really handsome even back then", I said smiling at him. He kissed me softly. I looked at his photos and there were a lot of photos of him. "Christian, you were a model?", I asked. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "I was a model during my studies", he answered me and smiled a bright lined smile, then continued to read. Nothing was impossible for this man. Christian brought us some food while he would be tutoring me for my exams. I would revise and if there were things I didn't understand he would explain it to me. Christian was really smart and intelligent. He had so much knowledge in every field. I had to admit he explained better than some of my professors. During the two hours I had learnt so much than I had been doing in a year. "Christian, you are a great tutor. I will definitely pass my exams!", I said and he smiled brightly. Oh, I wonder what kind of music he liked.

Ludvig van Beethoven

Eric Satie

Robert Schumann

Samuel Barber

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

Franz Schubert

Gustav Mahler

Gabriel fauré

Atonio Vivaldi

Giovanni battista

George Frideric Handel

Franz Liszt

He liked listening to classical music. I continued to read the list.

Guns and Roses

Nirvana

Bruce Springsteen

Led Zeppelin

Pink Floyd

The Eagles

Elvis Presley

Bob Dylan

Chicago

He really had a great taste in music!

I started playfully taking amount of photos with the camera on his ipad. He looked amusingly at me "What are you doing?". I looked at him. "I am taking selfies", I said. He laughed at me and took the ipad from me. I leaned towards him and he wrapped his arm tightly around me.

"You really look sexy in these ones Anastasia", he said, making me blush and become all flustered. He choose a photo of me as his new background picture. Instantly, he took a piece of paper and wrote:

9x-7I3(3x-7U)

"Since you are good in math solve this equation"

He looked ruefully at me while I tried to solve it. The answer was:

I 3 U.

He raised himself and took my hands dragging me from the sofa. I wrapped my hands tightly around him

"So cute, Christian", I said, and he kissed me softly on my lips.

"You have been a good student", he said. I touched his inner thighs. His breathing quickened.

"You have been a wonderful tutor Christian", I said.

"We both deserve to be rewarded. I will show you something", he said. We walked downstairs and ended up in front of a white door.

"What is it behind the door?", I asked curiously. My body was filled with anticipation.

"It's a heaven for two", he said and smiled ruefully.

When he opened the door my eyes widened astonishingly.

Oh my it was so big, so white and so bright, like pure heaven.

A/N: You have to wait what it is behind that door in the next chapter! The last writer's note was directed towards the haters, who hated this story from the begining but kept reading and commenting bad comments. The comments are so detailed that I know they have been reading my chapters. I hope it can wake them up and reflect upon themselves. What kind of behaviour is it to go around and write awful comments to different fanfics? Is your goal to break down the authors who spend amount of time writing fanfictions for people to read? What have we done to you? If all you want is to receive some sort of a reaction then you have my reaction. Enough said, I hastily wrote another chapter dedicated to all my beautiful readers who like my story. This is for you!


	30. Chapter 30

stepped slowly inside the room and Christian locked the door behind us. Everything was white and so bright like another dimention. I didn't feel my feet were planted somewhere on earth. It was a relaxing atmosphere "Anastasia, wait here. I will be right back", he said and walked towards a white door which I hadn't noticed before. My eyes travelled immidietly to something which looked like a massage bench. It was white like the rest of the room. There were a lot of bottles with oil with different scents, and a remote control. Spears in each corners. Christian walked out the room with only a white towel wrapped around him.

"This is a massage room?", I asked him. He nodded at me.

"Let's see what we can do with these beautiful hands. Be my masseur Anastasia"

"Then you have to go and lay there", I said and pointed towards the bench.

"Not that kind of massage Anastasia", he said and slipped the towel. My eyes followed as his towel hit the floor. He was standing completely naked in front of me. I blushed. Oh my, he meant an erotic massage. Abruptly, he takes off all of my clothes, and followed me to the massage bench. "Show me your skilled hands, Anastasia", he said and laid on the massage bench his forehead resting on his hands. I started pouring some lavendel oil and started massaging his shoulder releasing his muscles, then continued down to his back. He turned around, so he was facing me. His eyes were scorching grey. I spilled some oil on my hands and started massaging my breasts. His breathing quickened and was regarding me intently. Oh my, his erection was growing at the respond of my actions. He liked it!

"I could watch you all day, doing that", he said breathingly.

"I will give you one handjob you will never forget", I said ruefully. "Anastasia, you never dissapoint me", he said. I poured some lavendel massage oil on my hands, and he closed his eyes. I held his erection with my my left hand. Oh my how long and big could it be. My right arm started touching his balls, while my other hand was moving up and down his lenght. He took a sharp breath. "That's so good Anastasia, keep doing it", he hissed. It's growing bigger for every second. My thumb was circling around the most sensitive spot underneath the end, while my other hand continued moving up and down. He started rythmically moving, and he started groaning. "Your hands are so smooth. God it feels so good", he said breathingly. His erection is between my hands and I started rubbing really fast. He groaned louder and I could see some liquid spilled down his erection. I dried him clean with a little white soft towel beside. "That's really good Anastasia. But this massage bench can be used to many other things"

"Like a sex bench", I suggested.

"Exactly Anastasia, sit on me". I was on my knees, and his erection was between me. I grabbed it firmly with both hands. His hands are on my thighs. "Bent yourself slightly behind and pleasure yourself Anastasia". I started stimulating down there with his big erection, moving myself slightly up and down. A moan escaped from my mouth. "It feels so good Christian". He groaned "This is the most delicious view, Anastasia. Let me lick your wet count"

I moved towards his head and he starts to suck the most sensitive part down there, I moaned, "Let's continue and see if you can come this way, turn around", I laid on his stomatch. His erection looked so enormiously big and so good. I pulled it in my mouth sucking hard, he licked inside my sex at the same time. My moaned met with his groans. When he stopped, I stopped at the same time. He lifted me down and then climbed down so he stood in front of me. His arms wrapped around me kissing my soft lips and traced kisses down my neck. I jumped at him, my legs slung around him. "That was amazing Christian", I said smiling at him. "And so are you Anastasia. Let's continue with this, shall we?".

"Light of my life, fire my loins", I said and a bright smile was lined across his face. He lifted me on the bench. Instantly he pushed one finger inside me and then two "Looking at your wet pussy makes me want to fuck you hard behind". He breathed heavily "I want to come behind you Anastasia. If you want me too".

"I want to come with you and be your only fantasy", I said and smiled.

"The best thing is that my fantasy is real", he said.

He put both my elbows on the bench, and I am on my knees like an animal on four feet. I feel his erection on my back. He positioned himself and slammed hard inside me, making me cry out. His hands were on my thighs. He moved slowly in and out and I moaned. "The sound of your pleasure and the feeling of my erection inside you is heaven for me Anastasia"

This sensation was so wonderful. This man knew so many ways to please me and everytime he never dissapointed me. He was my ultimate sex God. He continued with the same slow rythme. "Christian, I want you to move faster, make me come". I commanded . He started speeding up, thursting in and out. The orgasme was building inside me "Is this good enough for you Miss Steele?". "It's too good, but I want more". He started moving even faster. "You are challenging me Ana, you want more. I will give you more". He said. Oh my, I was challenging him as a man and arcording to Kate men loved to be challenged by a women.

"Fuck, Anastasia, make me come in your fucking delicious count",

I reached my climax and I exploded around him, making me cry out. He came inside me and inserted himself out of me. I climbed out and he kissed me "We are so perfect together, Anastasia", he said and grinned at me. "Always", I said and pushed him towards the little bathroom, and into the shower. I turned it on and the feeling of the water was refreshing. We washed each other and he pushed me against the wall, his arms were wrapped tightly around me. Our lips met each other and we kissed passionately. He belonged to me like I belonged to him.

The rest of the day was spent making dinner and we decided to make chicken wok. It turned out amazing and I had to admit Christian was an exceptional cook. Together we decorated the dining table, turning it into something romantic. When we were finished with eating dinner it was time to head back to Olympia Avenue. It was a long drive, but we listened to different songs and sang out loud. I spent the evening writing notes for my exams and then a message popped up from my skype. I clicked on it and Christian had sent me a friend request. I accepted him and he called me instantly. Oh my, on the other end he was laying in bed comfortably, showing his abs and perfectly trained muscles. The bed sheets were covering underneath.

"Hi beautiful", he said, smiling at me.

"How did you know my skype name?"

"I just searched your whole name and found you instantly, not that difficult", he said

"The time goes really quickly when we have so much fun. I wished I was beside you right now", I said vaguely dissapointed.

"I know, but the boring every day life is waiting for us", he said and smirked.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?", I asked ruefully.

"What do you think, Anastasia?", he said and smirked at me.

"Are you naked?", I asked. He nodded and arched an eyebrow at me.

"What do you have in mind Miss Steele?", he asked

"Take down your bed sheets if you dare", I said. He slowly pulled it down, revealing his big erection. I looked at him stunningly.

"I like when you challenge me Anastasia, and I know you like this", he said.

He started moving his hand up and down his hard erection, pleasuring himself. Oh my, the sound of him groaning made me so aroused. I started circling around my nipples with my thumbs and, moaning loudly. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of a key.

"Someone is coming, Dream sweet", I said and blew him a kiss

"Good night babe", he said and winked at me. He turned it off instantly and I pretended to revise again. The door turned open, and it was Kate.

"What was that?", she asked.

"Like what?", I asked her curiously.

"The weird sound?", Kate asked me.

"Oh, it was just a random sex scence from a movie I watched. You know how awkward it can be", I said, hopefully she would go for it.

"You are so innocent Anastasia. By the way, I was at Elliot's place if you were wondering", she said and went to the bathroom. I held my hand in front of my mouth.

Oh my, Kate would never know what was happening before she entered the dorm.

A/N: It's a really steamy chapter! What do you think will happen in the story? Do you have any clues? This chapter was written in a hurry! I better go sleeping now, after revising all day for my exam


	31. Chapter 31

I looked up from the book I was reading and there was Kate standing in a light pink night gown, flipping her damp blond hair to one side. She smiled a rueful smile.

"What is it Kate?", I asked curiously and put the book aside. "Ana, you know what I am talking about", she said and walked towards the chair by her desk and fetched Seattle Times from her black Micheal Kors bag, then threw it towards me. I caught it with both hands and there was a photo of Christian and I from the gala on the front page. Kate sat besides me and wrapped her arm around me "Your little celebrity", she said. "Kate, I don't look beautiful enough", I said and put the newspaper aside. She frowned at me

"Ana, don't be like that. You are just like a delicate and beautiful flower, that's why Christian picked you. You and Christian are perfect for each other", she said and smiled at me, then walked over to her bed and laid down, facing me.

"So how is it going with you and Elliot?", I asked her. She was chewing on her lower lip which was kind of unlike her. "Elliot is just fantastic Ana. He knows me so well and is amazing in bed. What can possibly be better?", she said. Her green eyes were sparkling, and a bright rueful smile was lined across her face.

"So what about you and Christian? It must be more than just books", she said, looking at me interested.

"Things are happening Kate", I said and started leaning on my elbow. She looked all of a sudden estatic. "He is fantastic in bed too", I said, anticipatedly for her reaction. Kate waved her hand in front of her. "Oh my, the Grey's are definitely born to be good in bed. They definitely generate some heat wherever they go". I started laughing and she laughted with me. "Ana, it's the first time you have talked so much about a man", she said and grinned at me. "Kate, that's because Christian is worth talking about compared to the other men", I said.

"Well then, Ana, you are so lucky. Think about it, you lost your virginity to Christian Grey! He is a handsome, smart, intelligent and talented young doctor. While I lost my virginity on a one night stand with a random guy at a party in High School. I should have been waiting like you Ana", she said. "But you found your prince charming in the end", I said.

"Yeah, so have you bought something for Christian's birthday tomorrow?", she asked curiously. My eyes grew bigger in complete surprise, and I literally gaped at her. She frowned at me. "He hasn't told you?", she asked a little confused. I shoke my head.

"How did you know about it?", I asked her.

"Well when I helped his mother with the paintings she won at the auction. She told me she and the rest of the family was planing to hold a suprise birthday party for Christian, the next weekend. Elliot told me that Christian never cares about his birthday and doesn't like to mention about it. Maybe that's the reason". She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ana, it's really late, we better go sleeping", she said. I placed the laptop on the desk and laid down the bed. "Good night Sweetie".

"Sweet dreams Kate", I said and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

Monday was spent shopping birthday presents for Christian. I had plans to suprise him when he was finished working at the hospital at night. Kate was going to sleep over at Elliot's place. I revised a few hours in the afternoon until someone was calling me. I picked up my phone and it was my mother.

"My girl has found herself a boyfriend. I saw it in the Seattle Times, something you want to tell me?", she said. I blushed immidietly.

"Mum, I was going to tell you, but I needed time everything is so new to me and things happened fast"

"Ana, I am really happy for you. Christian seems like a really smart person. He asked me this morning if he could take you travelling. I told him that you like travelling and it was nice of him"

"Mum, I promised you that I would spend more time with you and Ray"

"I think we can figure it out"

"Thank you so much mum! You are going to be at the final of the cheerleading championship?"

"Of course, I got to go. See you really soon"

"Goodbye mum"

Later that day, I drove to Seattle. The darkness had arrived and the stars were shining beautifully on the nightsky. When I entered the hospital it was really silent, the blonde receptionist was not to be seen, she had probably gone home for the day. I knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said. His voice was stern. As I opened the door he was about to hang his white coat on the wall. His eyes travelled automatically towards mine and got suprised when he saw me. A bright smile was lined across his face. I locked the door and jumped at him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly on my lips.

"Ana, you should be in bed, it's elleven at night. It must be something important ", he said and sat down comfortably on his usual chair. I placed the shopping bag by his chair and sat on his lap, "Why haven't you told me? You know it's 1st June today", I asked and leaned against his chest. He looked at me a little confused "Told you what?", he asked.

I kissed him "happy birthday my love", I said and gave him the shopping bag with presents.

"Aww, you are so cute Ana" he said and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Hastily, he took the birthday card and read it out loud.

\- To my beloved Christian Grey,

I hope that you have a wonderful birthday, and always remember

I will be whereever you go and love you till the end of time.

Yours Ana

He kissed me passionately and started unwrapping the first present, excited like a little child.

"I love this wine. It's my favorite, thank you cutiepie", he said and kissed me. He unwrapped the second present and smirked at me "You men like these kinds of things", I said.

"Definitely, This Kamra Sutra book will be on my priority list"

He slided through it

"I think we should try some of these out, I guess I have some revising to do" He said and put the book aside.

"Thank you for the presents Ana", he said and kissed me passionately.

"I have one more", He looked at me stunningly as I unbuttoned my blazer and revealed my bra "I am one lucky man".

"Can anyone hear us?", I asked

"No", he replied and grinned at me

I dragged him up and kissed him as I pushed him against the wall.

"Have you ever had office sex?", I asked teasingly

"Never, but office sex with this beautiful lady on my birthday couldn't be better"

I unzipped his pants and pulled his erection from his boxerbriefs, sliding my hand up and down slowly. It became hard and so deliciously big instantly. His breathing quickened.

"After a fucking stressful day at work, this is what I needed. It feels so good", he said breathingly. I bent down, holding his erection firmly in my hand and sucked him hard on the end. He started groaning. Abruptly, he gripped my hair and started moving in and out my mouth slowly at the begining, but increased the speed for every second. He came, and I could feel the salty liquid oozing down my throat. I stood up and he pulled his erection back to his boxerbriefs and zipped up his pants. "That was amazing Ana. You are so good in this", he said and kissed. "Christian be my doctor, give me a full check out. I want to know if I am ready for you", I said flirtiously. He smirked at me and lifted me to the chair I was usually sitting. He pulled down my skirt, tugged down my panties and jerked my legs apart He massaged my clitoris, and I moaned "Everything seems great here", he said teasingly. His index finger pulled in and out of me "Does it feel good?". I moaned once more "Yes, Dr. Grey". "Everything seems great here, and you are so wet and ready for me", he said. I smiled at him. "What does that mean?", I asked. He smirked at me "That means I am going to make love to you Miss Steele", he said. He unzipped his pants, and pulled it completely off, while I hastily tugged his boxerbriefs. His mouth was on mine and he kissed me hard as he slammed inside me, thursting in and out rapidly. "I have always dreamt about doing this on this chair since you fell in my office, and now my dream has come true on my birthday", he said breathingly. I exploded around him, and he called my name as he came inside me.

A/N: I have been really busy with revising for my last exam which is in two weeks. I wrote this chapter really quickly, but I wanted to update. The next chapter will be filled with so many emotions. It will be a romantic and emotional chapter and bring so many tears!


	32. Chapter 32

Writer's Note:

Today it's Christian Grey's birthday! Congratulations to him! I have a feeling all of you lovely readers are currently reading the new book Grey, FSOG told by Christian. What do you think about it?

I really want to read it, but I am currently stuck with exam preparations for my last exam. I have no idea if anyone still read this story or cares about it, but for those of you who are I am currently writing the two next chapters of the story. It's been really difficult for me to write these chapters, because I am filled with so much emotions which I can't explain. There will definitely be tears! Some of you are probably waiting excitedly for what is going to happen next in the story.

\- Christian's birthday party, what will happen?

\- Andrea, Christian's assistant will make an apperance, is she single or not?

\- The cheerleading finale, will they win or not?

\- Christian's past, will he be able to overcome his past so he can fully accept being loved by Anastasia.

\- Christian's letter to Ana, what is it about?

\- Kate will go travelling in the summer, who will join her?

Here are some questions which will be answered in the next two chapters and much more! Be prepared for something utterly romantic which will make you cry.


	33. Chapter 33

Christian locked the door to his office and put the keys in his brown leather bag. As I was standing in front of him I looked innocently up at him to catch the glimpse of his beautiful grey eyes. He was like the Effifel tower compared to little me. His bright smile was infectious, but filled with so much kindness making my heart melt everytime. I couldn't stop myself, but I was falling more in love with him every day.

"Why do you have to be so gorgeous and handsome all the time?", I asked teasingly. He wrapped his arm around me "that's because I am going to satisfy you. Let's continue the celebration at my place". There were no one to be seen as we walked hand in hand slowly down the corridor. When we were in the waiting room by the entrance a tall and beautiful woman with blonde hair in a bun was typing rapidly on her iphone. She was wearing a white doctor's coat with grey skirt and white shirt. I wonder who she is like.

"I hear the rumors that my assistant has found herself a boyfriend", Christian said cheerfully. She looked up from her iphone and literally gaped at him.

"Oh my god, so everyone knows about me dating with Robert", she asked astonishingly. "As far I am concerned, everyone knows you are dating with Dr. Kennedy", he said determined

"Are you serious Dr. Grey?", she asked. "I am serious, Andrea. No jokes this time".

"How is it even possible that something like this spreads so quickly Christian? Robert and I have been dating less than twelve hours to be exact, and now everyone knows about us", she said a little shocked. "Well, people are very observant, especially in this hospital", he said.

"You are right. Things really happen at this hospital", she said and smiled.

"What can I say? Congratulations to you and Robert",

"Thank you, Christian". Her eyes shifted to me and blushed when she noticed I had been standing beside Christian all this time. His eyes darted between me and Andrea.

"Andrea, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele", Christian said

"I am Christian's assistant. He has told a lot about you", she said and smiled a bright smile. She reached out a hand for me to shake. I blushed once again and shoke her hand.

"Well, I better be going. Have fun with your girlfriend Christian", she said and walked out the hospital. The sound of her black heels were clicking on the floor. We were once again alone in the waiting room. Christian wrapped his arms tightly around me and I tip toed to meet his kiss. His lips was soft. "I see the love is in the air", a familiar voice said. Our eyes shifted automatically to the direction of the voice and there was Mr. Kavanagh standing by the entrance, walking towards us. I hadn't noticed until now, but Kate looked very much like him. Christian blushed slightly which was a rare sight.

"Dr. Kavanagh. It's nice to see you", I said kindly. A smile was lined across his face.

"It's great to see you too Anastasia", he said.

"Dr. Kavanagh, I put the patient journals at your office desk. Call me if there are something missing", Christian said calmly. Dr. Kavanagh patted on Christian's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You have been working so much lately, Christian. Now, go and have fun with your girlfriend before she gets bored. This is not exactly a dating place. it's your birthday after all. As a gift I will give you a day off tomorrow", he said. Christian's slightly tired eyes sparkled.

"Thank you so much Dr. Kavanagh", he said. His voice sounded happy.

"No problem Christian, I better go working. The operation table is waiting for me. Ana greet Kate for me", he said "I promise", I said and he strolled to the white double door on the right side of the room.

Christian held my hand tightly and whispered in my ear "Let's step into our magical world". I smiled by his words and we strolled outside the entrance of the hospital. The darkness had taken control of the sky, and just right outside the hospital were two blonde nurses smoking and talking entusiastically. They stopped when we passed by them. One of them whispered to the other and started giggling. Christian rolled his eyes and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Don't care about them. They are just jealious", he whispered in my ear. Christian opened the door for me and I climbed inside. He then put his leather bag and my bag with the gifts in the back seat before he climbed inside on his side of the car. Abruptly, he started driving.

"Why do some of the nurses act so nervous and mean around you?", I asked curiously.

"Ana, there is always an answer for everything. These nurses tried to hit on me. For me they were plain boring and uninteresting, so I rejected all of them" Oh, that was suprising.

I imagined all of them waiting in line outside his office while one by one was getting rejected. The moment I took a glimpse at the nightsky. The stars were shining beautifully, guiding our way home. Out of the blue he said

"Anastasia, I have never been truely in love until I met you".I stilled for a moment. The words were tatooed to my heart.

When we arrived at Christian's place. He brought two glasses to the bubble bath in his balcony outside his bedroom. I changed into the pink bikini which I had left at his place since last time. As I stepped into the bubble bath, the warm water was creeping into my slightly cold body. It was relieving. Christian was wearing a black swimming trunk. He popped his favorite wine I had given him and poured into the two glasses. He handled one of the glasses to me as stepped in with me. We clinged the glasses together and sipped slightly then put the glasses aside. "You and I under the beautiful nightsky, having great wine. Nothing can beat this", he said and took another sip of the wine.

"It's truely wonderful up here"

I whipped my bikini off with my finger and leaned against the wall. His grey sparkled when I seductively traced my thumb around my nipple. He took a sharp breath. Oh my, he was so turned on. "What are you doing Anastasia?"

"What do you think I am doing", I said teasingly. He raised himself in front of me and tugged his swimming trunk off in front of me. Oh Lord, his fucking big erection was growing in front of me, so beautiful and delicious. I was so hungry for him. He held his erection firmly in his hand "You want this one?", he asked. I nodded quickly. He leaned comfortably against the wall on the other side. His erection was above the waterline, stroking it back and forth "Then Come and get it", he said. His voice was seducing and irrisistable. I stood up and walked slowly towards him with my one hand gripped tightly around him. My mouth closed around the end and sucked him hard. He stroke my hair and a groan escaped from him.

"I will never get enough of you", I said and licked around the end. "Never can I", he said and lifted me to the other side. "My beautiful heroine, you are everything to me"

His head was between my breasts and started sucking my nipples. A moan escaped from me. "You like that don't you", he asked. His voice was husky.

"Yes, Christian", I said, begging him for more. He tugged one of my nipples hard and I cried out. His mouth was on mine and I could feel his tongue dipping inside meeting mine. He slammed inside me, thursting in and out. We were making out under the pale moonlight.

The rest of the week was spent revising and preparing for exam. Suprisingly, it went swiftly by and then it was saturday. The day when Christian's family was going to hold a surprise birthday party for him. Kate and I woke up early that morning and prepared ourselves. We were going to help Mrs. Grey with decorating the house and baking. I wore a white dress and a diamond headband while Kate wore a pink dress and a diamond hairclip. Kate drove us to Seattle and when we arrived at his parent's house I got stunned by the beautiful view. It was not just an ordinary villa, it looked more like a palace for royalty. Oh my, this is where Christian grew up.

"You have to admit it's quite impressive. Let's go in and see what the Greys' are doing", Kate said.

When we were in front of the door, Kate ringed the doorbell. The door opened and there was Mrs. Grey. I could hear the sound of a dog barking. A dog came towards us and wanted to smell me. Its fur was in a perfect cream coloured shade, and so cute. I really loved dogs. Kate and I clapped the dog.

"It's our family dog, Lupi. When our children are living on their own we needed someone to accompany us. Come in", she said. A tall man who was very formal looking in a navy suit was waiting in the entrance. His hair was grey and he was wearing glasses. Oh it was Christian Grey's father. We greeted and he seemed really kind. The moment Kate and I entered the living room. Elliot was standing by the piano which was played by no other than Mia. The moment Kate and Elliot's eyes met. They were running immidietly to each other and Elliot lifted her in the air, swaying her around, then kissed her. When the dining room was finished decorated and the food was all ready, everyone crowded in the living room. Her mother called Christian, and had her phone on speakers so everyone could hear him. "Christian will hate me for doing this. He is not exactly a morning person", Mrs Grey said. "I am looking so much forward to his reaction", Elliot said.

"Don't be like that", his father said in a serious tone.

"It's called brotherly love, dad", Elliot said.

"So typically you Elliot", Kate said flirtiously and slapped him from behind.

Mrs. Grey put her finger in front of her mouth and we all became silent. Christian picked up the phone. "Good morning son, how is everything going?", she said, trying to suppress her laugh. "Mum, why do you call me so early? It's weekend", he said sounding slightly tired.

"I don't call this early, Christian. It's elleven o'clock in the morning", she said

"Mum, that is way too early for me. I am not a morning bird. Something must be important since you are calling me", he said

"It's very important Christian, get up from your bed and come to my place in a suit"

"In a suit? Now?", his voice sounded very suprised and slightly irritated.

"Yes, Christian. It's urgent"

"Mum, what is happening?", he asked curiously.

"You will know when you are here, bye Christian", she said and hung up the phone, and placed it on the table.

"I feel so guilty, poor Christian. He doesn't deserve this", she said and walked towards the dining room.

"Don't worry mum, he will forgive you when he see what we have in store for him", Elliot said.

We were all waiting anticipatidly in the dining room and all of a sudden we could hear the sound of Christian.

"What is going on mum, at least you can give me a hint", he said.

"Wait and see", she said and opened the door.

"Suprise", we said at the same time. Everyone was standing in line. He looked really astonished his eyes shifted from his father and then to me. A bright and admiring smile was lined across his face.

"So this is what it is all about! Thank you everyone", he said in gratitude.

"Now may the prince sit down", Mrs. Grey said and put a birthday crown on his head. Elliot snapped a photo of him. "This is so awesome. I am going to post this on facebook". Everyone started singing the birthday song and I brought the birthday cake towards him. "Blow the candles and make a wish", I said. His eyes were filled with happiness. "My only wish I ever have is you and I forever", he whispered so only I could hear it. Everyone clapped when he blew the candles. I tried to hold back my tears, becoming romantically emotional. How much I wished that too.

A/N: I decided to part one chapter in two parts, since then it would be a very long chapter. This chapter was written in a hurry, so please forgive me. I wrote this at night after revising my exam, and I promise to fill in more details later. You have to wait with the tissues until next time. They will become even more close than before. By the way, are you still interested in Christian's POV?


	34. Chapter 34

The writer's note

I haven't been updating lately, because I have my last oral exam tomorrow, which is very difficult! It's the hardest exam to pass at my course and 50% are failing this exam since it's not allowed to have one single fault! Before that I had two 6 hours exams which I passed. It's very tough to write and study for my exams at the same time. I will start writing after my exam tomorrow.

You are wondering what is going to happen in the story. I can give you a couple of hints.

\- Christian birthday party continues, but there will be a person showing in the party,

who will it be?

\- Kate is out travelling in the summer, who will join her?

\- Will Ana and Kate win at the cheerleading final?

\- Will Ana be able to understand Christian om a deeper level?

\- what will happen at the bar?

\- will Ana be all alone in the summer holiday/vacation or will it turn out something magical?

Try to answer the questions until next time and I will mention the user with most correct answers! Let the games begin.


	35. Chapter 35

Everyone sat down by the dining table and Christian started slicing the cake. I was sitting besides Christian and for a sudden I noticed a man standing by the door. He must be the butler.

Christian took off the birthday crown and the butler took it immidietly before he dissapeared.

"How do you feel about being twenty seven?", Mrs. Grey asked Christian. He looked slightly up.

"Nothing special, perhaps a little bit older. But lately, I have been feeling a little bit younger", he said and looked at me, smiling a bright smile. His smile was infectious making me smile equally back.

"But you are never too old to have fun", Elliot said and smirked at Christian. His father frowned at him showing his distaste of Elliot's unappropriate behaviour.

"We all thought Christian would grow old alone, but it seems like he finally found himself a beautiful girlfriend after all", Mrs. Grey said and winked at me making me blush.

"Christian has told a lot about you. I heard that you have a great interest in litterature", Mr. Grey said and looked interested at my direction.

"I have a great passion for beautifully written litterature, especially romantic novels by Jane Austen", I said

"I have to admit that Jane Austen is an exceptional author, my students are currently analysing her novels", Mrs Grey said and adjusted his glasses.

"Elliot is a great author. I have read two of his novels", Kate said and grinned at Elliot.

"Is it one talent Elliot has it is writing. He has a great fantasy. It seems like he is just like me", Mr. Grey said.

"Christian is just like me", Mrs. Grey said.

"I am in the middle", Mia said, making everyone in the room laugh.

"It seems like you made a great choice in adopting us", Elliot said and grinned

"You bet, I have never regretted", Mrs. Grey. We all continued eating the cake. Suddently, I felt Christian's hand touching mine and he held it tightly. He was leading it to his inner thighs, and I stilled for a second when I could feel it all ready for me. "I can't wait to be alone with you", he whispered in my ear, making me smile.

"I better be going, a concert is waiting for me in Paris. It was great to meet you Anastasia", Mia said and raised herself from the chair.

"It was great to meet you too, Mia", I said and smiled at her. The butler stepped in the dining room. "Sir, could you please drive my daughter to the airport?", Mr. Grey asked politely. He nodded. "Mia, have a safe flight. I know you will rock the scence. We will definitely watch you on tv tonight", Elliot said. "Thank you Elliot", Mia said.

"He will definitely fall asleep like he did last time he listened to classical music. Hopefully, he doesn't snore this time", Mr. Grey said and everyone in the room was laughing.

"Dad, don't embarass me", Elliot said loudly.

"I am just stating a fact, that's all", Mr. Grey said and Elliot rolled his eyes. Mia waved goodbye and walked out the dining room with the butler.

"Kate and I are going for a walk, since it is really beautiful weather outside", Elliot said.

"I am going to show Anastasia around the house", Christian said and smiled at me.

He followed me upstairs to the attic and locked the door behind. It was really big and very tidy. The room was filled with all kinds of things from books to children toys.

"I used to play here when I was younger. It's like stepping into another world", he said.

I sat on the sofa and he stood in front of me. "You are never too old to play", I said and smiled at him. He smirked at me.

"I want you", I said in a begging voice. "you have all of me", he said. I started to unzip his pants and tugged it down fast. His eyes were schoring grey with lust and desire. My heart was beating anticipatiently and I eyed him closely as he pulled his erection out from his boxerbrief.

"Oh my, you beautiful thing", I said and without knowing it I started to slide my tounge around the end. He closed his eyes and a groan escaped from his mouth. I had learnt to know that it was his must sensitive part and a place he liked to be touched.

"Ana, it feels so wonderful", he said. His breathing quickened and he groaned once more

When I pulled the end in my mouth sucking him hard while cupping his balls. He grabbed my hair thursting slowly in and out my mouth and in the end pulled it out. His hand was holding it firmly in front of me for me to see it. "Do you see what you are doing to me Anastasia? Do you know that you are the only woman who can turn it this big and that you are the only woman who has the power to please it?", he asked. Oh my looking at his delicious treat in front of me and the words coming from his mouth are so erotic and romantic making me highly aroused and so wet. I couldn't stop myself from pulling my hand in my pants.

"Christian, I want you", I said breathingly and moaned.

"Don't worry honey. I am not the only person who is going to have all the fun here. Remember it's a game for two, just us". He tugged my pants off and jerked my legs apart and slammed into me, making me cry out. "Do you like it big like this?", he asked thursting it in and out. I moaned as a response. "I assume it is a yes", he said and smirked at me. His mouth was on mine kissing me. The orgasme was building inside me and the feeling was so heavently. Before I knew it I reached my climax exploding around him and he came shortly after. He looked at me and I looked at him. In front of me was a beautiful, but a very happy man. We heared someone screaming outside and huriedly we pulled on our clothes and ran to the window.

There were Elena and Mrs. Grey fighting.

A/N: I know I haven't been writing so much recently. It's just been really hard for me. My summer holiday didn't start like I expected. My grandmother recently got diagnosed cancer, and it's been really difficult to write anything. It's been a really hard time for me, but I try my best. I know this chapter didn't turn out like you expected. It's really bad actually, so I expect to loose some followers and being spammed by hateful comments again. It's just I can't think straight during this hard time. Everything has been really difficult to me lately. To receive bad comments which will drag me down to an another level is not what I can think of right now. So, I will take my time when it comes to this story. I have many more hateful comments to verify which I don't look so much forward to.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you so much for your support. Your kind words means a lot to me, and always lighten up my days when I am feeling down. I often read messages from you when I am in a sad mood, and they always put a smile on my face. It's great to know that there are people out there who appreciate my work and are patiently waiting for the next update. Honestly, I didn't know there were so many of you out there until I received a bunch of messages that you love my stories. I always try my best to improve myself as a writer. I am so sad for you who have lost your dearest ones in cancer. It's truely a terrible disease! You are really strong who has to get through all that!

I know how it feels like to get through that. It's really hard! Many people here think I am 12 years which I think is really odd, I write very mature content. I am actually 22.

I finished reading Grey, and I liked it! I hope that she writes the two next books in Christian's perspective!

I talked with a friend the other day, who I haven't seen for a while and she told me if I remembered when we were 13 and had an art class together that I told her BDSM would be so hype in books in the future. I had actually found out about it during that time, early I know! OMG I was right, now we got FSOG series!

I am currently writing the next chapter my lovely readers and here is a teaser for you all to get excited about!

Teaser:

"Stay away from this house, didn't I tell you that you were never going to step inside this house again. You have done enough to this family already, and my son who has to get through all what you have done to him. How dare you to come here on his birthday", Mrs Grey shouted at her. Elena's mouth lifted into a creepy smile, like the Cruella de vil herself.

"Grace, that's why I am here, if you don't send him here at this moment, you will suffer. Don't you understand", she said loudly. Slowly, she pulled out a knife and pointed at Mrs. Grey, who backed a step behind. She looked completely paralyzed. Christian ran downstairs so fast as he possibly could and I followed after him. Panic rushed through me in an instant. Why would this bitch have to show up on Christian's birthday and ruin everything? And would anyone get hurt?

The thoughts were swirling around my head, making me want to faint. When we were outside the house Mrs. Grey turned around completely in tears.

"Christian don't move, just stay there", she shouted in a begging voice. But Christian didn't listen. He stood in front of his mother like a protecting shield.

"You don't dare to touch my mother", Christian shouted at her.

"it's not her that I want to touch. It's you. In this moment I am going to kill you in style. You promised not to tell my husband about what I do, but you couldn't shut your mouth couldn't you", she yelled at him. I stood by the door and called the police.

"How dare your son telling about me to my husband. I thought Grace it was pretty clear when we ended the relationship between us that none of you would say a thing. My husband has fallen for a divorce all because of you", Elena shouted still holding the knife firmly.

"Christian would never do something like that", Mrs. Grey said with tears in her eyes.

"I have never said anything", Christian yelled back at her.

"Your lier", Elena shouted. I became so furious and walked towards Christian so I was standing besides him.

"don't you dare coming up and accuse my beloved boyfriend. He is a kindhearted person with a beautiful soul, not dark tar like yours. Do you have any evidence for him doing so?", I shouted at her.

"Who else could it be? Isn't it pretty obvious. He isn't so kind hearted as you think he is. You have been seduced, your stupid girl", she yelled back.

As I kicked her in her stomach and she fell on the floor, I could hear the sirens from a police car nearing us.


	37. Chapter 37

Farewell

I thought I would never say this, but I feel like I need a break from writing fanfictions on here. When I started writing on here, I thought I would meet FSOG fans who were welcoming. But I was terribly wrong. From the first day I have started writing on here people have hated me and ignored me. But I kept writing thinking that I would meet other people, Even they had something against me. These few months I have been writing on here have been so hard for me. It's been a very difficult process for me, and it has made me depressed rather than happy. I realized that writing doesn't make me happy anymore than a couple of months ago, which I never thought would happen. I feel pressured to write something, and always been meeting with dissapointments. I don't write for myself anymore. To write on here has been one of the darkest paths I have been through and it has been hell for me. I can't appreciate what I am doing anymore and somehow lost myself. To be honest, I shouldn't be writing on here in the first place, because I am not strong enough to handle all this. So for now, I wish all the FSOG fanfiction writers good luck! and I know all of you will create beautiful stories. Thank you for all of you who have taken your time to write comments and reviews. Thank you for everything! It's over for my part this time. Remember Anastasia and Christian will continue to live in your imagination, but unfortunately not in my stories. So I guess it's a farewell, even though it's hard to say it! I will most likely not come back. Good luck with whatever you do, and have fun reading other stories!

Love from

Atonement-beloved


	38. Chapter 38

After Farewell comes a new begining

I was completely broken after reading long hate mails, but it made it even more difficult to leave so many beautiful readers. I had no idea there were so many of you and that you like my stories. You have been here all this time! I can't believe it. Sometimes, it felt like I was just writing for the haters! It brought more tears than the haters could give. I have been rethinking my situation and I will continue writing again! I will try to be strong for you, even though it has been difficult.

I am currently writing the next chapter, and I have so many ideas for this story which will surprise you! I am looking forward to put it in words! I started writing poems when I was around 6 years old and it is one of my truest passions. I wanted to include a poem in this story. This is a part of a poem Christian gives to Ana. You will know more about it later. I hope you are all happy :)

There are dark storms that surround me and violence which follows me

I know it's hard to love me, but still you don't go.

Even though I had a gun, I would loose.

Because you are the goodess, a beauty like an innocent rose.

You lighten the sky and bring me back to heaven with you.


	39. Chapter 39

"Stay away from this house, didn't I tell you that you were never going to step inside this house again. You have done enough to this family already, and my son who has to get through all what you have done to him. How dare you to come here on his birthday", Mrs Grey shouted at her. Elena's mouth lifted into a creepy smile, like the Cruella de vil herself.

"Grace, that's why I am here, if you don't send him here at this moment, you will suffer. Don't you understand", she said loudly. Slowly, she pulled out a knife and pointed at Mrs. Grey, who backed a step behind. She looked completely paralyzed. Christian ran downstairs so fast as he possibly could and I followed after him. Panic rushed through me in an instant. Why would this bitch have to show up on Christian's birthday and ruin everything? And would anyone get hurt?

The thoughts were swirling around my head, making me want to faint. When we were outside the house Mrs. Grey turned around completely in tears.

"Christian don't move, just stay there", she shouted in a begging voice. But Christian didn't listen. He stood in front of his mother like a protecting shield.

"You don't dare to touch my mother", Christian shouted at her.

"it's not her that I want to touch. It's you. In this moment I am going to kill you in style. You promised not to tell my husband about what I do, but you couldn't shut your mouth couldn't you", she yelled at him. I stood by the door and called the police.

"How dare your son tell my husband about me. I thought Grace it was pretty clear when we ended the relationship between us that none of you would say a thing. My husband has filling for a divorce all because of you", Elena shouted still holding the knife firmly.

"Christian would never do something like that", Mrs. Grey said with tears in her eyes.

"I have never said anything", Christian yelled back at her.

"Your liar", Elena shouted. I became so furious and walked towards Christian so I was standing besides him.

"don't you dare come here and accuse my boyfriend. He is a kindhearted person with a beautiful soul, not dark tar like yours. Do you have any evidence for him doing so?", I shouted at her.

"Who else could it be? Isn't it pretty obvious. He isn't so kind hearted as you think he is. You have been seduced, your stupid girl", she yelled back.

As I kicked her in her stomach and she fell on the floor, I could hear the sirens from a police car nearing us.

Two policemen climbed out of the car and handcuffed Elena and dragged her to the policecar. She was furious and screamed out loudly "It's not over, the past will always follow you!". They locked her inside the car. Paparazzies were filming and taking pictures of her all the way. When did they appear and was Elena a celebrity? This was really strange. Elliot and Kate were confused of what had just happened. Christian hugged his mother tightly who was crying. "I don't know what she would be doing with you Christian"

"She won't be doing anything to us again", Christian said in a soothing voice. Both the policemen calmed down Mrs. Grey who was in shock and told her that Elena would not do anything harmful to her family again. She thanked them greatly. They took the knife and drove away. Christian's father had shortly been visiting a friend and parked the car immidietly. He was shocked of what just happened. The paparazzies flew on the minute he stepped out of the car.

"Sir, what was Elena doing at your place?", the paparazzies asked. They all crowded around him.

"All you need to know is that she was an ex-friend of my wife, nothing more. I warn you no photos of my family will be leaked out for the world to see or it will be consequences. Do you understand?". They all nodded. "My family needs rest now so please leave this place immidietly ". They all dissapeared in a black car which was parked meters away. Christian's father embraced his wife in a tight hug and followed her inside. Kate and Elliot followed after them. Christian held my face and said

"You are one tough woman, Ana. You really taught her a lesson!" He kissed me softly and followed me inside.

Later on that day, Christian and I went to his place. I was going to sleep at his place for the weekend. Christian was sitting with his laptop on his lap. I climbed in bed, leaning tightly against him. He kissed me softy on my forehead and wrapped his arm tightly around me. A big article on the front page in Seattle Times which had newly been updated had caught my attention. Christian clicked on it and the whole article showed up.

The socialite Elena Lincoln has been in hard weather lately. Her husband, Mr. Lincoln, also known for being the CEO of Lincoln industies and newly ranked as the fifth richest man in the world arccording to forbes list has been filling for divorce after finding out his wife had been involved with prostitution. It was also found an amount of cocaine secretly hidden in the villa that they have been living together. A source has also claimed that Mr. Lincoln has been firing a lot of his closests coworkers lately, after finding out that they were her clients.

Rumours have been circulating around about the most talked couple of what happened on that day. The neighboor heard loud screaming and yelling after Mr. Lincoln came home from a Business trip. Elena had desperately with tears in her eyes been driving away and been caught with a knife trying to kill her ex-bestfriend. What is going on with the most talked woman? Is she in her middle life crises? Mr. Lincoln has quickly been moving on. He and an old flame have been spotted together this morning in one of Seattle's exclusive cafees kissing together.

Oh my, this woman was a celebrity. Christian had caught my suprised look and looked curiously at me. "What is it Ana?", he asked, forcing me to look at him.

"I can't fucking believe she was the wife to Mr. Lincoln, the CEO of Lincoln Industries!", I blurted out. Christian frowned at me, still confused.

"How do you know about him?", he asked. I could see that his eyes sparkled with interest, expecting an answer.

"To make a story short, in the begining of my Sophmore year before I met you, my finance class was invited by Mr. Lincoln to come to his company, so we could get an insight in the world of business. I found it very interesting and he was in fact one of the most powerful man in Seattle when it comes to business and finance, which was very inspiring to me. He looked at me several times and smiled a lot at me, which I found very strange. In the end of the day, he told my professor that he wanted to show me around in his office, because he was interested to have me as an intern since he had heard a lot about me. I found it very suspicious, but as you probably know I overanalyze things way too much. But I should have listened to my instincs. When we were alone in his office we talked a lot and he was interested in what I had to say, but suddently it became silence. Unnoticed he was standing behind me and caressed by breasts and told me if I wanted to have a good time with him in his private hotel. I was so scared, but fortunately my professor opened the door which wasn't locked and told that Kate and my parents wanted to meet me. I haven't seen him since that day. He is the creepiest man I have met", I said, feeling my heart beating rapidly.

"Damn that playboy, Anastasia promise me to stay far away from him", Christian warned me.

I could see it in his eyes that it was bothering him.

"That man was playing with you, like a cat does with a mouse before he hit on you", he said and put the laptop on the nightstand. I crawled tightly towards him.

"But I've got you, nothing else matters", I said and smiled brightly at him. He kissed me softly on my lips and I leaned on his shoulder. "I will always protect you Anastasia, you know I love you", he said and kissed me on my hair.

"I didn't know you were talking about Mr. Lincoln the CEO. You told me he was kind to you when you were younger", I said.

"Oh Ana, some people change you know. Mr. Lincoln changed himself dramatically. He ended his friendship with my father after being friends since elementary school. He meant that my father had wrong views about life. Elena was known for being his armcandy. He never loved her.

She was a socialite and was hanging around in parties with powerful businessmen. Her beauty caught their attention, but no one could get hands on her except one man, Mr. Lincoln. He was a real artist when it came to seducing women. While he was with her he was sleeping with plenty of women"

"But why would he marry her. He could simply jump from woman to woman if you know what I mean", I said

"Ana, it was all about money! Elena was from a rich family. If he married her he would simply get more money. At the same time it would build his status and reputation to have a woman no one could have. But now she has been found laying around with his coworkers. Mr. Lincoln found it destoying his career, so he divorced her. Now he got all the money and she got nothing. Some men are like that"

"Wow, that man is hell of a smart sneak"

"I know, but let's go sleeping. It's very late", christian said calmly

"Not yet, you have forgotten something very important", I said, and dragged him closer to me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pushed me aside so he was on top of me.

"I never forget. I was just testing you if you remembered", he said, smirking at me.

"Ah, I thought for a second you had to prescribe yourself some Viagra", I said, and he laughed cheerfully. He grasp his erection firmly in his hand so I could see it. Oh my, so deliciously big and hard for me. "I don't think that's necessary, don't you agree?", he asked teasingly. I automatically started chewing my lower lip and nodded in respons. He kissed me passionately while thrusting in and out of me until we both fell asleep.

A/N: Thank you so much for you great support! It means a lot to me. I was awake the whole night so I could update the story. I had to part a chapter, because it would be very long. I hope that you like it! Sorry for the grammatical faults in this chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

I am very thankful to have so many amazing readers. Your support means a lot to me! I started writing my first chapter today. I have become very inspired lately, and I have many ideas I would like to write down and have in my story. Many people are wondering about the contract. It will come very soon, and you will get to know who told Mr. Lincoln about Elena's secret, and the reason behind it. I think you all have a clue who it might be. I think one thing in the story which will be shocking and interesting. I can't wait to reveal it!Oh, you will get to know what will happen to Mr. Collins as well!

An unedited teaser:

After an intense week with late nights, revising for exams I could finally tell myself I was finished with my last exam. I delivered all the exam papers, grabbed my bag and ran fastest as I possibly could to the entrace to the university where Christian was waiting for me. He lifted me, swinging me around and then kissed me.

"Congratulations my love, you are finally finished with your Sophmore year. I am very proud of you", he said happily.

"Thank you, I guess now we have time for all the fun things. Wait, is that the new Audi, which was recently released?", I asked

"Well observed, Miss Steele. I need to impress you in another way, didn't I?"

"You don't need to impress me, you already have me", I said and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Let's escape to another world", he said. He opened the car door for me and I stepped in. He climbed in the car on the other side.

"I have to show you something", he said. I was sitting anticipatiently and he gave me a red heart shaped box.

"Open up and see", he said. I opened it up and it was a golden heart necklace.

"It's beautiful, Christian", I said. He put it around my neck.

"It means a lot to me. My mother gave it to me when I got adopted. She told me it would protect me from danger and evilness in this world, and since I love you. It is a reminder of that I will always love you and protect you"


	41. Chapter 41

You are probably wondering why I haven't updated the story for a while, but something terribly bad has happened in my life. It's been very difficult to me, and makes it difficult to update the story every week like I usually do. It has been difficult to focus properly. I am trying my best to finish writing the next chapter, and so many readers are impatiently waiting for the next chapter. It makes me so sad that I can't bring something extraordinary and fast to satisfy you, lately. You see me as the writer on fanfiction, but it's so much more. Behind the mask is a person with feelings and has struggles in life too. Readers tell me that my story was good in the begining, but it startes to fade off and lost its essence and uniqueness, but maybe you haven't thought that something has happened to my life too. It's sort of a reflection of my own life. It's difficult to write something good when you are sad and don't feel well, not everyone has a great and happy life. A lot has happened in my life and it's a long battle to fight. I hope people can have more respect and have this in mind. I haven't been the best at writing lately when it comes to grammar, structure and character developement, but now you have an explanation for it.


	42. Chapter 42

After an intense week with late nights, revising for exams I could finally tell myself I was finished with my last exam. I delivered all the exam papers, grabbed my bag and ran fastest as I possibly could to the entrace to the university where Christian was waiting for me. He lifted me, swinging me around and then kissed me.

"Congratulations my love, you are finally finished with your Sophmore year. I am very proud of you", he said happily.

"Thank you, I guess now we have time for all the fun things. Wait, is that the new Audi, which was recently released?", I asked

"Well observed, Miss Steele. I need to impress you in another way, didn't I?"

"You don't need to impress me, you already have me", I said and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Let's escape to another world", he said. He opened the car door for me and I stepped in. He climbed in the car on the other side.

"I have to show you something", he said. I was sitting anticipatiently and he gave me a red heart shaped box.

"Open up and see", he said. I opened it up and it was a golden heart necklace.

"It's beautiful, Christian", I said. He put it around my neck.

"It means a lot to me. My mother gave it to me when I got adopted. She told me it would protect me from danger and evilness in this world, and since I love you. It is a reminder of that I will always love you and protect you", Christian said calmly. I put my hands on his head and pulled him closer to me. Our mouth touched instantly and I gave him a big kiss.

"Thank you so much, it's the best gift I could get, Christian. From now on I will always remember that you are with me whereever I go". He slided in the key and started driving.

"Christian, where are we going?", I asked him curiously. He smirked at me.

"You have to wait and see, Miss Steele", he said and chuckled. Ah, he knew very well how impatient I was and he definitietly knew how to tease me about it. I had to find a way to make him tell me about it, but how? What can a man not resist? A voice within said cryptically imagine her on a pink cloud with a heartshaped lollipopp. "I know it", I said loudly, the words tumbled out my mouth before I could stop them. "Know what?", he asked, his head shifted slightly expecting an answer. "Nothing", I said quickly, and looked outside the window. I held my hand in front of my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Shortly, we reached a long queue, it was probably the rush hour, a perfect time to make a move.

"Why does it happen now?! even the bus can reach me faster", he said irritatedly. I had to admit he was cute when he was like that. "Ana, you have been very calm today, something you have in mind?", he asked. His blackberry started ringing and he put it on speakers.

"Dr. Grey is speaking", he said lightly.

"Christian, why are you not in the office! You need to learn to have rutines and work properly instead of dissapearing all the time!", a familar voice shouted. It was the blonde nurse I met on the first day. What! How dare she say something like that to Christian. I knew she did it on purpose.

"Because I was allowed to go home earlier today. Why can't you just ask Dr. Kavanagh or Andrea first instead of calling my private number which I have no idea where you got from. Is it so difficult? Do you want to ruin my date with my girlfriend?", he said in a loud and angry tone. My hand crawled across his lap and between his inner thighs. I started to unzip his pants, but his hand was quick and he stopped me from doing further in my actions. Crap!

"I am sorry Dr. Grey. I didn't know", a shaky voice replied. He pulled his hand in mine in his boxerbriefs. Now he was taking the control. Oh, this man was good in multitasking as well.

"Now, you know", he said and turned off the blackberry with his other hand.

"You think a handjob would make me tell you, Ana", he asked, regarding me intently. I blushed and nodded. He pulled my hand further down and I could feel him becoming harder. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek and I could feel his warm breathing close to my ear. He whispered

"Honey, only you can make it work. We are going to a very special place close to my heart. You have to see it for yourself and then you will understand", he said. I looked outside and the queue was still long, we had only moved slightly further. "We got plenty of time", he said and smiled brightly. He pulled it out. What a delicious, beautiful thing. It was so long and so big. He started moving my hand up and down his lenght, closing his eyes. His breathing quickened and a groan escaped from his mouth. I could see it harden in my hand, and instantly I became so wet. Oh, so much I wanted to taste him.

"It feels so good, Ana. Your hand and my hand doing this together is phenomenal. It's a fucking great idea to do when you are stuck in a fucking irritating traffic". I took off the car belt and kissed him hard, afterwards I moved downwards and my tongue was teasing around the end and then sucked him hard. I couldn't wait any longer. His erection was so delicious and irrisistable. He started to move in and out my mouth finding a rythme which felt amazing to him. He groaned once more showing his pleasure, and then started moving faster. It didn't take a long time until he came and I could feel the salty liquid down my troat. He pulled his erection back to his boxerbrief and zipped his pants. "Thank you beautiful", he said and kissed me softly. After driving for awhile he parked his car in front of the entrance to a forrest. It was a port which was locked. He unlocked it and held my hand tightly as we walked. There were no one to be seen When the road stopped we went through the trees. My eyes widened in total amazement. Oh my, this was like heaven on earth. The tall trees were creating a half circle. The sun was shining brightly at the green grass, lighten up the floral field with light purple flowers. Birds were twittering beautiful melodies. On the left was a little beach with a dock leading to a little house on the water. "This is your place?", I asked impressed. He nodded.

"I used to escape here often when I was younger and it was a lot of fighting at home. It was a great place to dissapear and find peace. I bought this place when I had earned enough money". I sat down, laying on the soft grass. He laid beside me and looked into my blue eyes. I shifted towards him when he started stroking my cheek. "Heaven is a place on earth with you", he said kindly and a bright smile was lined across his face. I pulled him closer to me and he kissed me romantically under the bright blue sky.

A/N:

Thank you so much for staying with me from day one! I think it's best for me to write shorter chapters instead of longer chapters. I feel more comfortable when I do it, and it's great to know that there are people who appreciate my work. I have been stressed out and tired lately. I have been burnt out of the negativity and pressure from people in my real life, and I have been crying a lot. It's hard to meet cruel people when you are a kind person and have done nothing wrong. I am currently calming myself down and being with my closests friends. Many people asked me where I get inspiration from. I get inspiration from all things beautiful. Places I have been, memories, old classic novels, movies, music and poetry. Poetry and singing are my truest passions. I have written poetry since I was very young and turned them into songs. I think that's why I like to write shorter chapters and short stories. This is my first attempt in writing novels in English. The place I describe in this chapter is a place which is the most beautiful place I have seen in my entire life. I remember this place since I was very young. It's printed in my mind and had a great impact on me. I can't describe it in words.


	43. Chapter 43

Readers of the story Haunted

As you probably know I am the author of Haunted and The Doctor. It has been difficult to write both my stories on fanfiction, especially Haunted. It was my first attempt in writing fanfiction and the story which got most negative feedback. This story put me in a dark light and made people turn away from me. People I admired in terms of writing have turned against me. It's been difficult for me to write this story after the incident. In fact, people have lost their interest in this story. There are some readers left who encourage me and cheer me up, but I don't know if they really like my stories. I don't find my writing fascinating in fact a reader told me it was boring with no depth and I am totally agree with that. I was never born a writer!

I will try to continue writing the Doctor as long I have the energy to, but I will unfortunately not continue with the story Haunted. There will not be any more chapters to the story haunted on fanfiction. Everyone who follows the story haunted should stop following the story! I started uploading it on wattpad and the community is much kinder, welcoming and encouraging. I will see if I will continue writing there, but I am not sure. But as I said, there will not be more chapters to Haunted and it will be deleted in a day! Thanks for staying with the story, but sometimes love is not enough when the road gets tough.


	44. Chapter 44

"Dream away with me, Ana", he said silently. My head was resting on his chest, and I could feel his soft fingers stroking my arm with his eyes closed. I looked at the bright blue sky and white clouds were floating silently past us. This place was like a dream, so peaceful and so beautiful. I was about to close my eyes when I felt someone was tickling me. "Christian, what are you doing?", I asked really fast and turned myself towards him. My eyes meeting his scorching grey eyes. "I am trying to get your attention. You were so silent", he said and a bright smile was lined across his face. I looked down at him and stroke his cheek. "You funny little thing. Here you have my attention", I said and kissed him softly on his lips. I could feel his arms around me, lifting me slightly so I was sitting on his lap. His eyes were studying me carefully.

"Never did I think I would find a beautiful woman like you", he said dreamingly. A smile was lined across my face. "Don't be kidding, Christian. You could have anyone you wanted", I said.

"Maybe, but there was no one out there that I wanted, until I met you. Now I know how it feels like to be in love, and I have to admit it's wonderful", he said. I blushed by his words. He picked a little daisy and put it in my hair, then kissed me sweetly. He raised himself and reached out a hand for me to take. "Let's go inside". he said. I put my hand in his and he lead the way to the little house. He pulled out a golden key from his pocket and slided the door open. It was tidy and empty, but still very beautiful. "I haven't been here for awhile, actually I don't know what to do with it", he said. The house was really small, but it felt really cosy. It consisted of a kitchen, a bedroom, bathroom and a living room. We walked in the living room and there wasn't so much, only a grey sofa, a tv and a shelf filled with books. I walked over to the shelf and looked through the books. A book called poetry caught my eyes, and besides was three toy cars in red, green and blue. Christian picked the red one. "I have had these ones since I was little", he said.

"Now, it's more about real cars", I said. He looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"You could say that. Something stays with you forever". He placed the car back to its place and I slowly slided through the book. It was filled with beautifully written poetry and the writing style was very familiar. "Christian, have you written all these?", I asked and looked mesmarized at him. "I have, I was a poet in my younger days", he said. I continued to slide through the book.

"This is really impressive. You really have a talent, like the rest of your family when it comes to litterature and writing", I said quite impressed. "I used to write a lot of poetry when I was younger. It was a way to clear out my mind and I grew a passion for it.

I thought I was going to become something in litterature or writing like my father when I grew older. But my passion for helping others was stronger, and I still write and read whenever I have time , he said. I placed the book back to the shelf. "You always had a golden heart, Christian". I walked towards the window and looked outside. The view was magnificent, the blue ocean was so beautiful when the sun was shining through the water. It would be wonderful to wake up to this view. Outside was a white vintage designed table and two chairs. I could imagine myself and Christian eating either a wonderful breakfast or dinner in a peaceful summer day.

"We should make it to our place Christian. For us two to dissapear", I said.

"I totally agree", he said

My eyes shifted rapidly to the boat outside. Christian knew exactly what I was looking at. "Do you want a ride?", he asked. I nodded, and he opened the door in the living room and held my hand as he followed me to the boat. My heart was beating anticipatiently every step I took, wondering what was waiting for me out there.

A/N: it's been a while since I last updated. I have been busy getting back to the routines of being a student again, but today I got time to update again. I hope everything is well with you and thank you so much for reading my story. See you until next time!


	45. Chapter 45

It's been a while since I have written another chapter, but it's because I have had a lot of exams this semester. I write only when I have time. But I have been thinking about you all the time. I hope you are doing well! The next chapter is coming really soon. This is a sneakpeak

"Christian it's so beautiful here", I said.

"I know, I promised myself the next time I was here I was going to bring the only love of my life with me"

"Do you think I am her?", I asked him

"Ana, all of my life I have been looking for you. I have been in this dark road for so long, been with the wrong people and fallen many times in my life. But I am happy that I never gave up. If it wasn't for all this I wouldn't have found you. You are my hope, my dream and the light of my life. You have turned the road into pure gold, leading me to heaven. Finally my soul has found peace in your heart, and that's why I love you Ana"


	46. Chapter 46

We stood in front of the little treeboat. He stepped in the boat and abruptly lifted me with him. I sat slowly down and he started rowing the boat. The landscape was breathtaking, so silent and calm. It reminded me when dad and I were going fishing during the summer when I was little.

"Where are you taking me, Christian?", I asked impatiently, looking around but could only see mountains and the deep blue ocean. The corners of his lips lifted slightly.

"We are almost there Anastasia", Christian said. He started rowing past the cliff and I held my hands in front of the mouth. This was the most romantic place I had seen, and so well hidden. We were surrounded by pink cherry blossom trees on each side, the grass was so green with beautiful light blue colours. Two butterflies were dancing around in a romantic valse. I could see white ducks swimming around us. Was this real? I had to blink twice to convince myself.

"Christian it's so beautiful here, who does this place belong to?", I asked

"To everyone who wants to find love and believes in true love. It was a story which happened a long time ago about a prince who found this place when he was sailing. The kingdom had High expectations of him, and pressure him to marry someone who he never loved. It made him lonesome so he would sail a lot to get away from his family. It was here he found the love of his life", Christian said

"This is like a real Disney movie", I said mesmarizedly

"You could say that, I promised myself the next time I was here I was going to bring the only love of my life with me"

"Do you think I am her?", I asked him

"Ana, all of my life I have been looking for you. I have been in this dark road for so long, been with the wrong people and fallen many times in my life. But I am happy that I never gave up. If it wasn't for all this I wouldn't have found you. You are my hope, my dream and the light of my life. You have turned the road into pure gold, leading me to heaven. Finally my soul has found peace in your heart, and that's why I love you Ana", he said. These words were so poeticly said, like a hymn from heaven above us. It made me shed a tear.

"I am lucky to be that woman, your only one", I said. He stopped rowing, took my hand and we started running until we stood in front of the tallest cherry blossom tree.

"This is where the prince found her?", I asked, looking at his clear grey eyes.

"Yes, this is where he found her, by the tree of love", he said.

"I love you Christian", I said

"I loved you then, and even more now", Christian said. He held me tightly and kissed me passionately. It felt like we were the stars in a Disney movie, where all dreams could come true.

A/N:

A mini romantic chapter for you. Thank you for reading and welcome to the new readers! I feel better these days, and I am currently inspired to write at the moment so I am starting with the next chapter. I can't wait to reveal the unexpected part of the story. My question is why do you like this fanfiction, and what kept you reading?


	47. Chapter 47

I hope you are all doing well! I have been watching fifty shades of grey once again and I can't wait for the next movie. It will be more than a year for the next movie!School takes all my time these days, so I am writing during the night and weekends. When it comes to this fanfiction I have already planned what I want to have in this story, as you probably know Christian has revealed part of his past, but he still remains as a secret. But he keeps a big secret and I honestly can't wait to reveal it! I know it will surprise you. I am currently writing the next chapters. The next chapter will be a difficult chapter for me, so many things will happen. For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter here is a mini unedited part. It's so sad. Be prepared to shed some tears!

I saw the roses he had thrown to the ground.

"I thought you were someone different, but you are just like them", he shouted loudly

"Wait Christian, don't go from me", I sobbed, begging him to stay, but he didn't listen. He slammed the door and drove quickly away. All of a sudden it's silent, and I was left alone in the darkness, frozen like the coldest winter. Nothing has felt so empty. I fell on my knees and picked the red roses which were meant for me, but were all whistling to death. Tears were falling down my cheeks like neverending watterfalls from my already swollen eyes. I feel someone embracing me in a tight hug, making me look up into green worried eyes. "Kate it's fucking over, he is gone from my life, and everything is my fault"


	48. Chapter 48

The following week Kate and I had spent practicing with the cheerleading team every day, and I could feel the anticipation growing slowly inside me. Washington State University had never won the cheerleading championship in the entire history, and being in the finale was something really special for all of us. Everyone was expecting us to win. The week had never past by this quickly and today it was the day when we could all make history.

"Ana, can you believe it, today it's the finale, and we are going to win! No one can beat us", Kate said, swaying around the kitchen table with her coffee cup in her hand. Oh no, this girl has gotten way too much coffee. "Kate, be careful. I don't want anything to happen with you on the big day", I said. She sank down on the chair in front of me, drinking the rest of her coffee. "Don't worry Ana, it's not that I am going to break my foot like you did, talking about that. Is he coming to see you?", she asked, looking at me with scorching green eyes waiting anticipately for an answer. I looked slightly down, pretending to continue reading Pride and Prejudice for the fifth time. "Ana, did you hear me?", she asked determinedly, waving a hand in front of me. "Who are you talking about?", I asked. "Ana, you know exactly who I am talking about. Your prince Christian of course, who else?". I looked at her.

"He won't be there Kate, don't you remember he didn't like cheerleading", I said, continuing to read the book. Her eyes widened by my answers and she put the coffee cup abruptly on the table. "So he won't be watching you, because he doesn't like cheerleading. That's absurd. Ana,I need to teach him some manners on how to treat his princess before she runs away", she said completely shocked, looking at me intently. "Wait, Ana you haven't mentioned him about it at all", she said. A little bit frustrated I stood up. "Kate, can you just stop analyzing things", I said and started walking out the kitchen to our dorm. She followed after me "Ana, I didn't mean to be like that", she said. I climbed up my bed, and she sat in front of me. "I want him to be there, but I don't dare to ask him. Kate, you know he hates it. It was the first thing he confronted me with when we first met at the hospital".

"You love him so much, that you can't risk losing him, am I right?", she asked and I nodded.

"Listen to me Ana, I have been with a bunch of guys, and I can tell you that a lot of them are totally jerks. It wasn't because they were players Ana, even though some of them were. But it was mainly because most of them didn't accept me for who I was as a person. If Christian can't accept you for the person you want to become. It's not going to work in the longterm. I know this man, the arrogant bullshit he said on the first day is not what he would have said now. This man has got his wakeupcall since he met you, Ana. You need to take the risk of opening up if you want to be closer and creating a strong relationship. I am telling you this because I want you two to work! If you are not telling him about today, he will find out anyways and he will be there to support you, even though he don't like it", Kate said.

"I guess you are right, Kate. You are never wrong", I said smiling at her.

Kate and I arrived Seattle University two hours before the final was going to start. The rest of the team was coming ,I had changed into the uniform I walked to the gym. I couldn't imagine myself that this gym was going to be filled with hundreds of people, cheering us up.

For a minute I thought the gym was empty until I saw two bright grey eyes looking at me from the stands. Kate was right, there he was sitting wearing his usual white shirt, grey pants and tie. He must have come straight from work. I walked up to him.

"What does this pretty man doing here?", I asked. He begged me sit on his lap. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Ana? I had no idea until Elliot told me when I was at work one hour ago", he said, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Because you told me once that you didn't like cheerleading, don't you remember?", I said. He started stroking my cheek. "Aw Ana, I am not that man I used to be, even though I hated it I would still be here to support you. Because you are part of it", he said. I leaned towards him and gave him a big kiss.

"Oh, get a room", someone said, making Christian and I look up. There were Kate and Elliot standing in front of us.

A/N:

I decided to part up a chapter into small chapters to build up the anticipation. I have to admit that I like to write short chapters. I know you like longer chapters to get more information, but for me I get fast uninspired to write long chapters. Maybe it's because I am originally a short story writer. This is my attempt to write a long novel. This short chapter was really bad, but I wanted to pull it out. I will rewrite it. From now on I am going to write on the computer, since I have been writing on my iPad. There have been a few who want to be beta readers. I will consider it during this week.


	49. Chapter 49

Beta readers

I am currently looking for a Beta reader who wants to be part of this story; so far I have gotten a few who are interested. If you like this story and want to be a beta reader, let me know by writing a comment in the review section.


	50. Chapter 50

Kate and Elliot started to walk passed us towards the door behind the stands. My eyes followed them wondering where they were up to.

"Where are you going?"

Kate turned around and smiled a perfect lined smile.

"I am going to meet my parents who are waiting for me outside. I will be back shortly. In the meanwhile have fun both of you", she said and winked at me.

They walked out the door behind the stands, and we were once again left alone in the gym.

"A little time for us before the whole thing starts, are you nervous?" Christians asked and kissed me softly on my cheek.

"I am super nervous Christian. It's the first time Washington State University has made it into the finale, and if we win, we're making history. My heart is beating frantically at this moment, can you feel it?" I said and took his hand to my chest.

"Ana, just breath, the most important is to do your best. For me you are already a winner and I am very proud of you", he said softly and pulled me closer to him.

"Why do you always look so beautiful in whatever you wear Anastasia?" He said impressed.

"It's because I am going to compensate with your beauty", I said and leaned in for a big kiss.

"Are your parents coming to see you?" he asked, and I brushed his hair slightly aside.

"My mother, her husband Bob and Ray are coming. She told me that she and Bob are staying at four season hotel here in Seattle for tomorrow. I wished they could have stayed longer, but she could only take one day off from work and Bob has an important business meeting to attend. I have to tell you that Jose and his girlfriend Alice are coming to see the finale as well"

Christian looked at me with a surprised expression, before he asked me.

"Do you mean Alice who works with you at the library?" I nodded

"That means I have nothing to worry about", he said and smiled a satisfied smile. I traced a finger across his lips, and kissed him.

"How was work today?" I asked.

"It's been a lot to do at work today and it's still a lot to do. But I was allowed to watch you compete by Mr. Kavanagh since he was going to be there for Kate. I am afraid that we have to get straight back to work afterwards"

"I am happy that you are here with me. I think Kate and I with the rest of the girls are going out celebrating if we win, but I am not sure, I want to come and see you instead"

"Ana, just have fun with the girls for tonight. I have a lot of things to do at work and it will definitely bore you. I will come later and meet you when I am finished", Christian said.

Abruptly, the door opened and I stood up when I saw my mother by the door, dressed in a dark blue dress with black heels. The moment she saw me a smile started to shape her face and she walked as fast as she possibly could towards me. I had always wondered how she managed to walk in heels at all, but it was one of her many talents. She embraced me in a tight hug. "I can't believe my girl is in going to compete in the finale! You have no idea how proud I am at this moment". She pulled me slightly aback and her eyes studied me from top to bottom "You look so beautiful with this uniform and so sweet with the ribbon in a ponytail. This hairstyle really suits you, and I have to admit that red and white are great colours on you". "Thank you so much mum, I am so happy that you could make it today", I said enlightened. "Of course I had to, remember that I promised you. It's not every day I see my daughter compete in competitions. I was really disappointed of myself that I couldn't see you last time and I thought to myself that this time I had to make it", my mother said enthusiastically. "How was the flight?" "What can I say; it was one hour delayed. I have never been so stressed in my entire life. It's so typical that this had to happen when something important is going to happen. Bob had to calm myself down. But the most important thing is that I am here"

I could see Bob pacing back and forth in a navy suit smiling on our way, while he was talking on the phone. My mother's eyes shifted from me to Christian. "It's great to see you again. It's been awhile since we last met". Bob came towards us and stood beside my mother. "I would like to introduce my husband Bob. Bob this is Doctor Christian Grey", Carla said. Bob reached out a hand and Christian shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Grey. I have heard a lot about you and I am very impressed by your work. You have accomplished a lot at a young age". "Anastasia has told me that you are a great inspiration to her. I heard that you own a company in Georgia, if I am not right". Bob looks slightly at my direction and then back to Christian "That stands correctly, I own a Finance company last time I heard", Bob said calmly.

Our eyes traveled towards the sound of the door and there were my father, Alice, Jose and his father. "Dad, it's great to see you again", I said and hugged him tightly. "It's great to see you again my girl. You have no idea how proud I am of you", he said with a kind smile on his face. "Great to see you Ana, guess what?! Everyone is so excited for tonight", Alice said. "So how is it going with the love birds?", I said, smiling a bright smile. They blushed slightly and looked at each other. "So far it's great", Jose said and kissed Alice. I looked at Christian's direction and caught his smirk. Jose walked towards Christian which was really surprisingly. "I am really sorry for what happened that night. It's nothing between me and Ana", Jose said. "Well then, you are forgiven", Christian said. "Dr. Grey, it's great to see you again and you managed to capture my daughter's heart as well", Ray said, and I noticed Christian was blushing which was really seldom, but really sweet.

Kate entered the door with her parents and Elliot. "Kate, look up", I heard a group of girls shouted to Kate. They had brought a big poster, and had written, WSU is best, no one is better. Kate gave them thumbs up. "You are so bad bitches", she shouted and they laughed at her response. "Are you thinking about bringing the whole supporter team or something?" Elliot asked. "Of course, that was the masterplan. We need to do everything we can to bring them down, that's the only way we can win", Kate said determinedly. "So typical Kate", Mr. Kavanagh said.

The gym was starting to fill with people, and I could feel the nerves were starting to blossom inside me when Kate said: "Ana, we need to go to the other girls. It's starting soon" How was Kate able to feel so calm at this moment, my feet were almost trembling of all the nerves. Elliot kissed Kate lightly "Make me proud sweetheart", he said. "You bet", she said and started to walk towards the wardrobe. I was about to follow after her, but I was stopped by someone holding me back. It was Christian "Ana, are you coming? The girls are waiting for us", Kate said loudly. "Wait for a second", I said rapidly. I was met by bright grey eyes "Good luck, honey. I know you can do it", he said and kissed me softly. "Thank you. See you afterwards", I said and he slipped my hand as I entered with Kate to the wardrobe.

After University of Seattle had performed it was our turn. My heart was beating rapidly. I couldn't believe it was all happening, just a couple of seconds I was going to perform in front of an audience with hundreds of people. These people were expecting us to win tonight and the thought of letting them down would be terrible. "Ana, it's our turn", Kate said, and I rose from the bench and walked towards the other girls. We put our hands on each other and said at the same time "Go WSU!" before we entered the gym once again. "We are so going to beat the shit out of them", Kate whispered and I nodded quickly as a response. When we entered the gym, the audience started applauding. The group from Seattle University passed past us, and the leader said "Good luck, may the best one win tonight". "Thank you, girl", Kate responded quickly. Oh Holy Fuck, I had been performing in front of a big audience before, but this time I was so nervous that my body was about to explode any minute, don't break a foot this time, Ana I prayed to myself several times. Students were shouting aloud "WSU is the best, no one is better. They will win tonight, because no one can stop them! Who is the best? W-S-U, say it one more time, W-S-U".

After we had performed, everyone was applauding. I breathed out heavily. That was it, everything went smoothly this time. Hopefully, the judges found it good enough to win, but the most important was that we did our best. Seattle University cheerleading team entered the gym and stood beside us. "Both of you have done an exceptional job this time, and we are very impressed by the chorography you have created. It has been difficult for the judges to choose the winner for this year university cheerleading championship. The winner tonight will win this golden globe. Overall, it was one group which made it slightly better, the winner is". Everyone in our group was holding hands, and I held Kate's hand tightly. "I am so fucking nervous right now", Kate whispered. "The winner is WSU!" Kate squealed and the rest of the girls hugged me tightly. I could hear the applauding audience. "This is so crazy", Kate shouted out loudly.

I smiled brightly when I saw Christian was standing and clapping. One of the judges gave the golden globe to Kate who was literally crying tears of happiness. "I don't know what to say", Kate said and the audience started laughed. She waved her hand in front of her to calm herself down. "It's been an honour to be the leader of WSU cheerleading team, and have so many talented and wonderful girls with me. We have been practicing and learned a lot this year. The support we have received from the whole WSU has been amazing, and we have wanted to make them proud of us. WSU has never won the cheerleading championship in the entire history, which has motivated us to reach the top and today we have created history. We have fought and sacrificed, even one of the members broke a foot. But the most important is that we have never given up and done our best. Seattle University was amazing tonight and it's an honour to compete with them. They deserved to win as much as we did. Tonight we are all winners, thank you so much", Kate said and the audience applauded.

"We did it girls! Let's go celebrating. I am so going to get drunk tonight", Kate said and we all laughed. I ran towards Christian who embraced me tightly and kissed me. "Congratulations sweetheart, I am so proud of you. I wish I could have stayed longer, unfortunately the job is waiting for me Ana", he said. "You are going to save the world", I said. "Something like that. You should go out with the other girls and celebrate", he said. I pulled him closer to me. "I don't want to, I want to be with you", I responded. He brushed my cheek. "Ana listen to me, I will be with you before you know it", he said and kissed me on my cheek. I nodded and he walked out with Mr. Kavanagh.

We drove back to the university and prepared for going out tonight. As we were standing in front of the mirror I was waiting for Kate to finish with the makeup. "Ana, how do I look?" she asked. "You look perfect like always", I said. "We are so going to party tonight!" she said. When we entered the club I wished we could have found a calmer place. There were crowds of people and the music was playing aloud, which made me slightly uncomfortable. I was wondering how it will all go, being surrounded with drunken people. "Kate, can we find a calmer place, I don't think it's not a great place to go partying", I said. "Ana, you are worrying too much, it's not like we are partying every day"

The girls from the team had already found a table and we sat with them. As I sank down at the sofa by the table Kate gave me a glass and poured some champagne. "Today we are the winners! Cheers", Kate said and we all sipped from our glasses. Men in suits with sleeked hair appeared to our table. "What are beautiful women doing here tonight?" they asked. Oh man, what do they want? At this moment I was feeling very uncomfortable. "We won the university cheerleading championship, so we decided to go partying. It's not every day it happens", Kate said. "That's really impressive, can we join the party?" one of the men asked. I shook my head slightly towards Kate and gave signs that it was not a good idea. "Of course", she said and they sat down with us. What the hell is Kate thinking, is she insane. I should be telling Christian, but he probably had too much to do at work. I could make an excuse that I was feeling sick. "Do you want to dance?" they asked. Kate had taken too many glasses of wine, and I could hear she was slightly drunk. "I don't think it's a good idea, some here are out of market, you know".

The men smirked. "Well, they will never know right", they said and took a glass of champagne. One of the men with copper brown hair and green eyes had been staring at me all this time which made me very uncomfortable. He reminded me so much of Christian and I had to say that I missed him dearly and wanted to be in his arms. "Excuse me, but I think I have to take some fresh air", I said, as I was walking through the crowds of people I fell a hand on my back. When I turned around I felt someone kissing me. It was the man who had been staring at me all this time. "You are so beautiful, come home with me tonight", he said a little bit drunk. "What are you doing? Get off me", I said shockingly and pushed him. I slapped him in the face and he walked away. Victoria, one of the girls at the team showed up to me. "Ana, are you alright? I saw Christian running out the club", she said and at that moment I ran out the club looking for him. I could see he was on his way to a garage nearby. "Christian, I can explain", I shouted at him, but he didn't respond. I knew that he was really angry with me, tears were running down my cheeks. He probably thinks I was cheating on him, why couldn't I listen to my instincts for once and just disappear before it all happened.

I saw the roses he had thrown to the ground by his car.

"There are no explanations for this Anastasia, I trusted you, but you were unfaithful. I thought you were someone different, but you are just like them", he shouted loudly

"Wait Christian, you need to listen, don't go from me", I sobbed, begging him to stay, but he didn't listen. He slammed the door and drove quickly away. All of a sudden it was silent, and I was left alone in the darkness, frozen like the coldest winter. Nothing has felt so empty. I fell on my knees and picked the red roses which were meant for me, but were all whistling to death. Tears were falling down my cheeks like never-ending waterfalls from my already swollen eyes. I feel someone embracing me in a tight hug, making me look up into green worried eyes. "Kate it's fucking over, he is gone from my life, and everything is my fault"

A/N: I decided to write a longer chapter this time, and I hope that you like it. It's a sad chapter, and I hope that I didn't make you cry. There are a few who wanted to be a beta reader for this story which is positive! But I don't want to choose only one to be a beta reader. You have all been part of this story so I think a group of beta readers would be great. I will announce the beta readers next week when the next chapter is coming up. For now I better go sleeping…


	51. Chapter 51

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I am currently writing the next chapter, which is a really sweet one. It will come during this week if I get enough time to write, have exams coming up. But I hope you have a great week so far!

"I miss you so much", I said and hugged him tightly

You will see how it goes in the next chapter. I was wondering if you want me to create a Twitter account to this story? It's a great way I can communicate with you and hear your opinions etc.

I think I have scared all the guest reviewers, some of you have been really sweet and left beautiful comments! I hope that you are still there! Give a shoutout :)


	52. Chapter 52

**Twitter and Facebook page for The Doctor**

I have to say once again thank you so much for reading and taking your time to review this fanfiction.

It's wonderful to know that so many of you are still reading this fanfiction since I published the first chapter!

Thank you so much for being there for me when I went through a very tough time in my life.

I've gotten in touch with so many beautiful readers which means more than anything.

I think about you every day even though it doesn't look like it.

I'm currently writing the next chapter and hope to finish it very soon for you!

I decided to create a facebook page and twittter page for the fanfiction! I can communicate with you there and get to know you better.

Twitter: thedoctorbook

Facebook: Thedoctorbook-1488819898088013/

Have a lovely week and enjoy the autumn weather!


	53. Chapter 53

I looked outside the window, grey clouds had overshadowed the sky and it was starting to rain heavily. Most students had already gone home from university and it was only a few hours I would leave the dorm for three months. The time of year I looked forward to have become my biggest fear. This day had been the most challenging day of my life, and I had done everything I could to distract my mind on trying to do something else, like cleaning my side of the dorm. But all I could think about was him. All I felt was loneliness and a strong feeling of emptiness which I had never felt before. My aching heart was crying for missing him too much, but I had to realize that he wasn't there anymore, not for me. My eyes shifted to the vase of red roses from yesterday, thinking about if things would be different. If I could turn back time what would it be like? Tears started running silently down my cheeks when I held the golden heart shaped necklace around my neck. The moment you realized that love was just a memory.

I looked at the poster of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy kissing each other, what a foolish illusion of true love which would never happen to a hopeless romantic like me. Hastily, I took the nearest thick red pen from the desk and frustrated draw a big x, and then ripped the poster apart. "What are you doing?" Kate screamed and snatched the pen out of my hand. "It's easy for you to say. You got Elliot and what about me? I got nothing" I sobbed and walked over my bed and sank heavily down with my hands in front of my eyes. An arm entwined around me. "I know how you are feeling Ana, and the worst thing is that it's my fault!" Kate said. I looked at her tired and swollen eyes.

"I was the one who was so happy for you to find your first love and it was me who ruined everything. If we had gone to another bar things would be different. You have no idea how much guilt I feel", she said and shed a tear. "Kate, it wasn't your fault", I said silently. "Do you know what? When I think about it, it's Christian who needs to work with himself. He doesn't even trust his own girlfriend and he runs away without listening to you, which is strange. You are not the typical girl, who sleeps with every man in town, so why would he think you cheated on him?" Kate said and thought about it. "It's difficult to explain Kate, but it's a reason for his trust issues. He doesn't want to talk when he's hurt. All he wants to do is to be alone". Kate stood up and paced in front of me. "You are the only one who understands him the most, Ana, there is still hope", she said

"I don't think so, Kate. He wouldn't forgive me for all this", I said. A smile started to shape on her face. "What is it Kate? It's not funny!" I said and threw a pillow at her and she caught it. "I think I know what's going on with you two. Christian has to work with himself so he can be with you. Ana, you need to be more optimistic and not give up so easily so you can be with him. You two keep running away from each other, even though you want to be together. It's something which is keeping you apart, and the only way to solve it is to sit down and talk. That's when you become the closest you have ever been", Kate said. "You could explain it better than me in words" I said and smiled at her. It was always great to have a friend like Kate to talk to. She was one of my friends who understood me the most. Kate looked around the dorm which had become tidy compared to a couple of hours ago. "The hard work really paid off. We managed to pack all the things to bring home as well. It's really impressive", she said and I nodded as a response. "Another year is already over, everything went so fast, think about it in a few minutes you and I will be apart for a month". Kate sat down beside me and studied me carefully. "I don't want to go travelling and be away from you when you need me the most" I leaned my head on her shoulder "Kate, don't do this because of me. You have been looking forward to this the whole year. You and Elliot should go and have fun", I said silently. "But what will you do?" Kate said and her face expression turned into a worried one. I breathed heavily. "I guess I have to figure things out, too much have happened and I just need time for myself", I said silently "But I want to help, I want to be there for you Ana", she said and wrapped her arm around me. "Kate, this is something I have to figure out on my own". My eyes travelled to the sound of a knocking door. Kate stood up abruptly and opened it, who turned out to be Elliot. Kate tightened around him and pulled him closer to her. Elliot gave her a big kiss and she looked deeply into his eyes. Her mouth turned into a smile. Oh, how much I wished my life was like a dance on roses. Instead I had to read about it and dream about it.

"Kate, your parents are here. They want to talk to you", He said. "Oh really, but where are they?" she asked, her eyes shifted back and forth. "They are outside the building by the car I think", Elliot said. "I will be right back", she said and walked out the dorm. Elliot and I were alone in the dorm and he closed the door silently. "Ana, I know what happened yesterday between you and Christian", he said and stood in front of me. "Then you probably know it's over. Elliot, I don't want to talk about it right now, please respect this", I said. "Let me tell you this. Christian is a very difficult man to understand, and I try to understand him, but you understand him more than anyone could, that's why he loves you so much, Ana. He has been through a lot and he keeps it to himself, because he is ashamed of it. He starts to open up for you Ana, because he knows you will always be there for him. He runs away like this, because he's really hurt and doesn't want to talk to anyone. Our family knows that and let him be alone until he's ready. He has to believe what he sees is not always what he thinks it is. He needs to trust you and put the past behind. But he can't do it alone, only you together can make it happen", Elliot said and the door opened once more. "Elliot, we need to go. Help me with the suitcases", Kate said. When we were outside the building her parents helped Elliot with the suitcases in the car.

"This is it, I will be out in the world and you will be here", Kate said

"I know", I said calmly. She hugged me tightly and started crying, which made me cry. Kate, had been friends with me all these years, and was more like a sister for me. I had shared all my summers with her and it was the first time she would be away from me for so long.

"I promise to keep you updated with e-mails and photos as much as I possibly can. Ana, one more thing before I go, promise me you will never give up on him! Ana, I am going to miss you so much", she said.

"I will miss you too Kate, promise me to be safe", I said

"I promise, goodbye for now, Ana. Call me when you need me, I will always be there for you", she said and climbed into the car with the rest. I waved at her until she was gone through the heavy rain.

When I walked through the corridor, someone was calling me. It was my father.

"Ana, I will be there in a minute, just bring down the stuff you have", Ray said

"I can't wait to see you", I said

"It's going to be great to have you back home, nothing is the same without my Ana here", he said.

There was no one to be seen. I pulled in the key and opened the door to my dorm. My dark blue suitcase which was going home with me for the summer was waiting for me by the door. This is it; see you again in three months. I locked the door and brought the suitcase with me. My father finally arrived after waiting for him awhile. His eyes brightened when he saw me and embraced me in a tight hug. "It's great to see you again, Ana. The traffic was insane today or I would be here earlier", he said and smiled. "It's going to be so great to be home again", I said. On our way home, we were mostly stuck in the traffic. But we had so much to talk about. It was great to clear out my mind and talk about something else. We played our favourite tracks in the car lightened up my day. Our music taste was so different from others I know, and it was great to have someone who shared the same interest. Hotel California was playing in the background. "I love this song", I said "The Eagles is the best. Ana, we should go to concerts like we used to before", he said and smiled. "I know, I really miss the old times", I said. "Your mother had to catch the plane very early today. It would not be enough time to go and see you before she left, and you were probably sleeping. But it's only two weeks until you will see her again", he said. "She called me when she arrived Georgia", I said silently. "Ana, I have great news. I am going to have a big exhibition of my paintings in Seattle this Wednesday. There are a lot of people who are interested in my paintings. It would be great if you could help me", he said delighted. "Of course dad, finally, you are getting noticed for your talent." I said and smiled brightly. "Yeah, it feels really great!" he said.

When we arrived at my father's house in Montesano we decided to make omelette and bacon for lunch. "It's finally summer holiday for you, no more revising for exams for a while. How does it feel?" Ray asked and sat in front of me by the kitchen table. "It feels great to be able to spend more time with you and mum, do other things I guess", I said.

"You seem not happy, Ana. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Not really" I said

"Is it between you and Christian?" he asked.

"It's very complicated", I said.

"Love is very beautiful, but at the same time very deathly. It's something you have to work hard for. But keeping the balance, can be difficult sometimes, that's why I lost your mother", He said

"I'm sorry about it", I said

"Don't be, we got a beautiful daughter after all. I am going to check the mail", he said and smiled before he walked out. After a couple of minutes he came back with a letter.

"It's for you Ana", he said. I didn't receive letters so often, so who could it be, as I flipped the letter my eyes widened in surprise. Right in front of me it stood

To Anastasia Rose Steele

From Christian Trevelyan Grey

Oh my, it was just like Pride and Prejudice, when Mr. Darcy gave Elizabeth Bennet a letter of forgiveness. I hoped it was like that for me. Hastily, I took the letter with me to my bedroom and opened it. There was a poem and a letter.

There are dark storms that surround me and violence which follows me

I know it's hard to love me, but still you don't go.

Even though I had a gun, I would loose.

Because you are the goodess, a beauty like an innocent rose.

You lighten the sky and bring me back to heaven with you.

Tears started running down my cheek. I started reading the letter.

18\. June 2015

Dear Anastasia Steele,

I write this letter to you to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you yesterday. Nothing can forgive what I did. Instead of running away all the time I should be talking. My heart has been in grief and in pain without you here, all because of my fault. I should have trusted you, defending you in everything, but instead I appear so week. My life hasn't been so perfect and I try my hardest to forget, so I can let you in. But it takes time for me. It's really painful for me to hurt you like this, because I love you so much. I understand if you have walked out of my life, but remember all I want is you to be happy, even though you loved someone else. I love you and miss you terribly. If you want to give me a second chance meet me at Lake Sylvia State Park by the bridge. I will be waiting there all day.

Yours Christian Grey

I held the letter close to my heart. He had forgiven me and he loved me. I had to find him before it was too late.

It was raining terribly as I ran through the trees, and there he was standing at the bridge. He looked so tired like he hasn't been sleeping for days. His hair was in a total mess and his clothes were soaked in water because of the rain. I ran to him as fast as I possibly could and embraced him in a tight hug. "You are so cold, have you been waiting for me all day?" I asked. "I couldn't risk losing you, Ana. I never thought you would forgive me", he said calmly. I looked up and saw tears were running down his cheeks, and I knew he meant it. I brushed his tears away and kissed him softly. He tightened the kiss. "I miss you so much Christian", I said and started crying. "When I saw you kissed him. It was something inside me which told me that it was real. That I had lost you, and I would be alone again. Instead of running away and keeping it to myself I should have talked and trusted you"

"I understand, I know how difficult it must be for you Christian. What you have been through, it must be difficult to trust other people. People don't always understand, but I understand you Christian. I would still be running after you, because I love you so much. We will work on it together and you can always trust me Christian. I promise all my heart that I will always be there for you". I said. He kissed and I was so grateful that he was in my life again. But this time we were one step closer.

A/N: This time it's a longer chapter for you, since you are so kind and supportive! I cried while writing this chapter and people thought something had happened. I hope you didn't cry. I wish you a great weekend, and I need time to choose the beta readers since there are many others who want to. As you probably know I have made accounts for this story,

**Like and follow if you want:**

Twitter: thedoctorbook

Facebook: Thedoctorbook-1488819898088013/


	54. Chapter 54

I would like to introduce you to the Beta readers!

Congratulations, I am looking forward to working with you.

Seaweed and Wise

Ann's Krazy Obsession

shawnnie419

Give them a warm welcome :)


	55. Chapter 55

Author's note:

I am currently writing the next chapter :) It comes out very soon. Ana and Kate are having a summer vacation. Do you remember the contract, well it will be slowly revealed. It's linked to the highlight in the story, which Mrs. Robinson is involved in. There will be many surprises.

I was wondering why do you like with this story?

What kept you interested in reading it?

How did you get to know about this story?

I appreciate your answers. It's great to know what you like! Your advices have helped me along the way and this is a fanfiction, everyone is a part of.

It would mean a lot if you would like and follow!

Twitter: thedoctorbook

Facebook: Thedoctorbook-1488819898088013/


	56. Chapter 56

After the drive to Christian's house I checked my phone and there was a message from my dad.

-Where are you? Are you going to meet Christian?

I texted him back that I had met Christian and I was staying at his place over the night.

Another message popped in from Kate

-The plane is fucking delayed, but everything is well!

Christian abruptly held my hand and I looked up "Let's take a bath", he said and showed a perfect lined smile. "I think that's a perfect idea", When we entered his bedroom I saw a beautiful white dress on his bed with the price tag still on. "Is this dress for me?" I asked and lifted the dress towards me "Yeah, do you like it?" he asked anticipatedly. My eyes shifted to him "I love it! Are we going somewhere?" He walked beside me "We are going on a date", he said and smiled brightly. I tightened my arms around him and pulled him closer towards me. He kissed me tightly and looked down at me. "But first we are having a bath". We started to undress each other on our way to his bathroom. He filled the bathtub with water and we stepped in, sinking into the warm water. I closed my eyes for a moment. This is where I wanted to be. "Elliot told me that he was travelling with Kate for a month", Christian said facing me. "They are going on a world tour for a month. I was supposed to join her, but I promised to spend more time with my family", I said calmly. "Elliot called me earlier today that the flight was delayed to Brazil. They are going on a safari for three days in the jungle, so they won't have any internet access", Christian said. "She is going to keep me updated with e-mails. I hope that they are having a great trip", I said. "Are you going to travel this summer?" he asked regarding me intently. "I am going to visit mum in Georgia for a week, otherwise I will be stuck here, how about you?" "I have two weeks of vacation this summer. We can plan something together. How many countries have you visited?" he asked.

"I have never been outside USA", I said silently.

"Really?! I think it's about time to take you around the world", he said. I smiled brightly and pushed him to the edge of the bathtub. He embraced me and kissed me passionately.

Christian had reserved a table in a Chinese restaurant. After we were finished eating I saw a man in a navy suit entering the restaurant. My eyes widened and my mouth popped open. Holy Fuck, it was Mr. Collins. I had to blink twice to believe it was him, right after him was a blonde haired woman in a black dress. It was no other than Mrs. Robinson! They were talking to a waitress and hadn't seen us.

"Ana, what is it?" Christian asked

"Look", I said and he looked instantly to the door.

"We should go before they see us" he said.

"Fortunately, they are going upstairs. What is he doing here with her and why are they together?"

"Maybe he is her client", he said

"But how did he get out from jail so fast", I asked surprised.

"His father probably paid him out"

"What!?" I said, literally gaping at him

"He is the son of Richard Collins, the CEO of Collins Corporation. His family makes billions"

"How do you know?"

"I have read about him. Where are you going Ana?" he asked surprised

"Let's spy on them", I said

"Ana, they can see us!"

"We will make sure they won't see us. I am just curious what they are up to"

We walked upstairs and there they were sitting at a corner for themselves eating. There were not so many people who were sitting there. Christian held my hand tightly and we hide behind the wall, so we could hear them.

"You look so beautiful", he said

"I am happy that your father could pay you off from jail. What are you going to do when you can't teach at the university anymore?"

"Well, I am taking over my father's firm. I heard that you and Mr. Lincoln are falling for a divorce"

"I knew all the time he would eventually going for a divorce. He told me that I wasn't beautiful anymore, just a burden for him. Of course he had to make excuses all the time that he was on business trips, but it was more than that. He stopped giving me money, so I had to find another way. It's a great distraction and most of the clients are really nice"

"Your clients are always younger than you", he said

"I like them young. You feel that you have the control that you need", she said. He laughed loudly which made me shiver.

"I know what you mean"

"That's why you became a professor, so you could come closer to them"

"That was my intention all the time, teaching is boring"

"That was never a problem for you; you are always popular among the women."

"You could say it made things easier. I like them young and innocent. It's really powerful to have such control. But I have never loved them. It was more of revenge"

He waves to the waitress

"One more Martini please"

"Yes, Sir"

Mrs. Robinson looked curious.

"Revenge for what?"

"For what I had to experience when I was younger. I don't like to talk about it"

"I am sorry about it, so have you found someone you like"

"I did, but she rejected me. Don't you remember?" he said

Tears were falling down her cheeks

"I am sorry. I made the wrong decision. I should have chosen you"

"Why wouldn't you come to me", he said silently

"Because I thought you wouldn't forgive me, but I have loved you all the time"

"You are so beautiful and perfect. I have always loved you. I would have treated you better" I saw he held his hands on her face, tracing a thumb across her lips.

"I would love us to take revenge together and pass their limits", he smiled and smirked at her

"As long we have money that's not going to be a problem", she said and a creepy smile was lined across her face.

"It would be a dream to invite fucking Mr. Lincoln to a sex trap at your place"

"Yeah, we are going to make it happen. But first I want time with you" Her both hands were pacing up and down his inner thighs.

"You are already ready"

"Always, let's fucking do it. I can't wait any longer" They both rose from the chairs. He held around her and kissed her tightly. Holy Fuck, what had I just witnessed. The last bricks of a puzzle were found and the whole thing made sense. That's why she would seduce Christian when he was younger and that's why Mr. Collins was acting like he did. They were like a modern version of Bonnie and Clyde. They were both rapists and truly needed psychological help. I had to admit I was living in a very sick world!

A/N: I had to admit this was very disturbing and difficult to write, and the novel Lolita plays a role here. I think this comes out as a surprise. I hope you like this little chapter I got to write before my exam. I wrote this chapter really fast, so forgive me. I wanted to publish a chapter before an exam. I will start working with Beta Readers for the next chapter.

Which actor would you think would be perfect for the role as Mr. Collins?

**Like and follow if you want:**

Twitter: thedoctorbook

Facebook: Thedoctorbook-1488819898088013/


	57. Chapter 57

Author's note:

I hope that you had a wonderful weekend and Halloween! I will see if I can update this week, since I have an exam. I wrote a teaser for you to look forward to. Thank you for reading my story and taking time to write reviews. I appreciate them and they motivate me to continue writing. I wonder how many of you are still reading my story?

Teaser for the next chapter:

"Christian, I need to show you a collection that I know you would like", Ray said

There were three paintings. All of them was of a naked woman in a floral field in different position. "Do you know who it is?", Ray asked, which made me smile. Christian studied the paintings carefully, tracing his index finger seductivly across his lips. He shifted from looking at the paintings and then at me. His lips parted open and his eyes appeared slightly surprised when he understood who it was. "Ana, it's you", he said mesmarizedly. I nodded by his response. "what do you think of them?", Ray asked. "These are the most beautiful paintings I have seen, so simple and innocent at the same time of the most gorgeous woman on earth. How much do you want for these ones? I could do anything to get hands on them", he said

EDIT: I have received messages and comments that this teaser comes as creepy. I will try to explain. Ray is a painter. The theme of the exhibition is innocent youth. He uses Ana as a model in some of his paintings. The paintings are not so detailed. The other paintings are also of naked women. It was a real challenge for Ray to paint these ones. He has never done something like this before. Ray looks Ana as her daughter, and he has no intention of being creepy in that way. More will be explained in the next chapter, this is just a little teaser :)

It would mean a lot if you would like and follow!

Twitter: thedoctorbook

Facebook: Thedoctorbook-1488819898088013/


	58. Chapter 58

A lot of things have happened in my life, and I just want

to let you know that I need a break. I promise to be back very soon.

Atonement-Beloved


	59. Chapter 59

Author's note:

I will be back after my exam on tuesday and start writing again :) It has been a very stressful week after revising so much for my oral exam. It has been very exhausting. I am very nevrous for this exam. It's very important for me to pass this one. If any of you have any tips they are appreciated! I have always had anxiety for oral exams and presentations. It's the worst thing I know. I always sleep badly and can't think of anything else for weeks!

I am going to tell you something which I haven't told you until now. A couple of weeks ago I noticed some of the documents got deleted. I thought it was because I had forgotten to save them, but it turned out that I got hacked by someone. The person sent me an e-mail and threatened me to delete this story, because the person didn't like it. I got really scared and didn't know how to tell you about the situation. But finally it's over! I can finally write peacefully again.


	60. Chapter 60

I passed the exam! Currently writing the next chapter :)


	61. Chapter 61

Birthday and Sick

I know some of you are probably tired of me writing author's note, and is wondering when will the next chapter come out. All I can tell you is that it will come very soon. I have been sick in more than a week, with a sore throat and coughing the whole time. All, I have been doing is just laying in bed with a painful headache. It's been impossible for me to write anything. In the middle of it all I had birthday. But I couldn't celebrate because I have been sick. It's so typically me. But I promise to post a new chapter when my painful headache has disappeared and when I have got enough rest! I hope you are well, and take care of yourself, being sick is horrible!


	62. Chapter 62

I think you are already tired of me writing these author's notes. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't forgotten you. I am currently writing on two fanfictions and I have to make time for both of them. The reason I have been away is because I am still sick and coughing all the time. I hope to be better so I can start writing again. I don't know if there are, but for those of you who are still reading this fanfiction thank you for being patient! I will be back before you know it. Meanwhile, you can read other FSOG fanfictions on fanfiction. There are so many amazing fanfictions out there, which are waiting to be discovered. It's all about supporting each other and spreading love!


	63. Chapter 63

I hope that you are having a great Christmas time! I am feeling a lot better after being sick in a month! I hope to be finished with the next chapter during next week if it doesn't become too busy for me. Next chapter will be about Ray's art gallery in Seattle and we get to know more about Kate and Elliot's travels!

If you want to send me fanmails you can send them to

thedoctorseries

Look forward to hear what you have to say :)

I was thinking about opening a post box, so you can send me letters, but I don't know if anyone wants to.


	64. Chapter 64

I woke up to the sunlight which had filled the room. I shifted slowly beside me and there was Christian still sleeping peacefully. His cheeks were slightly red and he was breathing restfully. It looked like he was in a deep dream. I didn't want to wake him. He had in fact been working a lot lately and I didn't want him to become exhausted. The feeling of having him sleeping with me every night was truly amazing. I needed him as much as he needed me. I decided to check out my e-mails on Christian's ipad and there was an e-mail from Kate.

From: Katherine Kavanagh

Subject: Mission accomplished, I survived three days in the jungle!

Date: 22. June 2015 06.00

To: Anastasia Steele

Ana, I have been thinking about you all the time and I miss you a lot! Hopefully, you have worked things out with Christian. At this moment I am at a Café, writing to you. The reason why I haven't been writing to you before is because I have been stuck in the jungle with no internet connection, and I have lost my phone so I have to get a new one. Guess what!? Who would have thought me, surviving the jungle in three days! Holy Fuck! Elliot has made fun of me these past few days when I told him that a python snake would kidnap me anytime, but seriously you never know right. Yesterday, I actually held one of them, it's the creepiest thing I have done in my entire life! I have attached a video clip to prove it if you don't believe me. The safari in the jungle was great than I had expected to be quite honest! Tomorrow, we are heading to France!

Write to you soon

Kate xoxo

I felt a kiss on my cheek and arms embracing me tightly. "Did you sleep well?", I asked him. "Better than I have been doing for a long time", he replied me calmly. He looked curiously on the screen, wondering what I had been up to. "I got an e-mail from Kate. You won't believe me, but Kate actually held a python snake". His eyes popped up surprisingly. "You are kidding me aren't you? She hates those things if I don't remember her right". "I have a video clip if you want to see". He nodded and I clicked on the file.

Kate was wearing safari clothes and Elliot was filming. "Elliot, why are you filming?" Kate asked. She looked besides her and became frightened, which made Elliot laugh loudly. It was a man holding a python snake. "Elliot, you are seriously going to pay for this!". "Let her hold the snake", Elliot said to the man. "Elliot, are you insane?! I am not going to touch that thing". "It's not dangerous", the man said, and smiled towards her. "She is just not brave enough", Elliot said. "I'm fucking brave enough!" Kate screamed. "Then prove it!", Elliot said. The man brought the snake to a frightened Kate for her to hold it. "I told you, it was not dangerous", the man said. "Holy Fuck, I am touching a python snake. This is so sick! Elliot, you are filming this aren't you?", she asked. "I am darling", he said laughing. "I hope that I come home alive", Kate said and the video clip ended.

I and Christian started laughing. "It looks like they are having fun!", Christian said.

"I know, right", she said. Christian kissed me softly on my lips.

"We have to help you dad with the exhibition", he said excited

"I almost forgot it!"

We arrived to the art museum where the exhibition was going to be. "Christian, I am happy that you could help me and Ana with the exhibition", Ray said.

"I have always been interested in art myself. I see that you are getting more noticed for your paintings, so I am happy that I could help out". He looked at me and smiled a bright smile.

"Christian, I need to show you a collection that I know you would like. The other paintings are coming later", Ray said

In a corner there were three paintings. All of them were of a woman wearing a white dress in a floral field in different position. "When you look at these paintings, who do they remind you of?", Ray asked, which made me smile. Christian studied the paintings carefully, tracing his index finger seductively across his lips. He shifted from looking at the paintings and then at me. His lips parted open and his eyes appeared slightly surprised when he understood who it was. "Ana, it's you", he said mesmerized. I nodded by his response. "What do you think of them?", Ray asked. "These are the most beautiful paintings I have seen, so simple and innocent at the same time of the most beautiful woman on earth", Christian said. "You really manage to describe these paintings in words, the theme is innocent youth", Ray said.

"I know what you are thinking of", I whispered in his ear.

"Like what, Ana?"

"You are thinking about me naked, aren't you?"

He nodded

"That would be a dream"

A/N: I was supposed to write this chapter earlier, until I became sick more than a month. I had a really bad flu. The stress after the exams made it even worse. Now, I am feeling much better and I can start writing again. I guess this is a late Christmas treat for those of you who are still reading. I had to rewrite the teaser because it would come out as creepy!


	65. Chapter 65

Reflecting

I wish you all a Happy New Year's Eve! It's soon 2016. I can't believe this year has passed by so quickly. For me, I just wanted to reflect on what has happened during this year when it comes to writing. I have been writing for a long time, mostly for myself because I love it. But never in my life did I think of writing to others. Last year it was the first time I was brave enough to start writing my first fanfiction in English to others. In the begining I wanted to give up and told myself that this is something I would never do again. It was one of the hardest thing I had done in my entire life. I was crying, because I loved it some much. My fanfictions were filled with haters, who would write hateful comments.

It was really difficult in the begining and it's still difficult. As you probably have heard several times I wanted to leave and never write again, but one of the things that I have learnt is that you can't satisfy everyone. Some people will hate it and some people will love it, that's life! I think this process has made me stronger and just keep going, doing what I want no matter what other say. I write for myself and for those of you who love my fanfictions. If I quit, I would dissapoint a lot of people who liked my fanfictions and that would made me so sad. I never thought in my life that anyone would read my fanfictions to be honest or leave comments, but today I have readers who like my work. Thank you so much, without you I would have given up writing for a long time ago and these fanfictions would never existed! I feel so emotional when I am writing this! I hope that you will continue this journey with me. See you in 2016!


	66. Chapter 66

Happy New Year everyone!

I think some of you know already, but I have added a new story where I will be writing

parts of the Doctor in Christian Grey's point of view! This is a gift from me to my lovely readers.


	67. Chapter 67

The next chapter is coming very soon! Things are getting real!

Preview: Christian had gone downstairs and I was left alone in his library. Silence filled the room. It was really dark outside and the full moon had lightened the sky. Accidently, I pulled open a shelf underneath the desk. What is this?! My eyes grew wide open when I realized I saw a bunch of money, knives and two guns. Why would Christian have something like this? Then I saw a piece of paper neatly folded. Oh my! I shouldn't be looking. Ana, just close the shelf. Christian has probably a reason for all this, but I couldn't stop. Curiosity stroke in, if you close now you will never know. I unfolded the paper quickly. Holy cow, it' the damn contract Christian was talking about in the phone. I had almost forgotten about it!

Facebook: Thedoctorbook-1488819898088013


	68. Chapter 68

It will be really hectic at university this semester, so that means I have to priority

one story more than the other. I will still be writing on both stories, but will update one story more often than the other.

For those of you who have read haunted,

Do you like The Doctor or Haunted?


	69. Chapter 69

After helping my father bringing the rest of the paintings in the exhibition and hanging them on the wall Taylor brought in three glasses and a champagne bottle to Christian. He gave each of us a glass and popped the champagne bottle open, pouring some to everyone. Before he walked out he placed the champagne bottle to the nearest table.

"Congratulation for a beautiful exhibition Mr. Steele", Christian said

"Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what I and Ana would do without you", Ray said and took a sip of the champagne.

"It's nothing. I am happy that I could help out"

"It really tastes good. Are your planning on making us all drunk"

"What do you think?"

"All I can say is that men will definitely like these paintings". I can hear the sound of my father laughing "You have a great point there. I will keep that in mind", my father said. "I think this champagne is making me slightly tipsy after all", Christian said. "I wonder how the staff here would think of us after seeing three drunken people", my father said and they both laughed. I rolled my eyes, men got to be men sometimes. I slapped Christian from the behind. "What?!" he replies quickly. "Behave", I said in a cheerful way. Christian pulled me closer and planted a soft kiss on my head. "The paintings are so beautiful and simple. You have a great talent from what I can see and a great eye for details Mr. Steele. I think that's why people are interested in your paintings. You see something others can't see. After taking a painting course in Paris many years ago I know how difficult painting can be. I found out quickly that I was more talented with words" "Everyone has their own talent I guess" "I look forward to Thursday when the exhibition is open to everyone. I heard a rumor that you were going to auction the paintings?" "That's correct Mr. Grey", Ray said. "You can expect me, I am very interested in the drawings of Ana"

Christian held my hand tightly as we walked out the art museum. Taylor was waiting in the car which was parked nearby. "I am looking so much forward to Thursday when those three paintings of you will be mine", he said excitedly, smiling at me with a bright smile. "There might be others who want them. They are in fact one of my father's most famous works". "I doubt that, since you are so beautiful Ana. But I will do everything it takes to have them", Christian said determined, opening the car door for me to climb in. He climbed in on the other side. "What plans do you have now Mr. Grey?", Taylor said politely. Christian thought for a moment and finally said "I thought it was raining today, but since the weather is beautiful I guess it would be lovely to take Ana to a French cafe which I really love. Afterwards, I think we are going to take a walk in the park. Do you think it sounds romantic Taylor?", Christian said teasingly. A giggle escaped from me. I found it really sweet of him trying to be romantic. "I think it sounds perfectly romantic, but you need the expert for approval", he said. I could glimpse a smile in the car mirror. Christian looked at me expecting for an answer. His grey eyes were turning innocent like he was wanting to capture the princess. I leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek lightly "Accepted". I said kindly. "Thank God", he said in a relief, making Taylor and I exclaim in laughter. "Remember, I am not good in these things", he said helplessly. I shifted closer towards him, leaning my head against his shoulder. He understood me so perfectly well, knowing that I was a romantic person. But had almost lost hope, so he wanted to be the man fulfilling my dreams. Because he loved me. I could feel his arm around me and my head tilted up at him. "You are always a romantic to me", I said and smiled at him brightly. He held his arm on my head and kissed me softly.

When we entered the cafe it felt like I was in a French movie. A romantic classical song was playing in the background. The cafe was mostly in pastel colours with a touch of were so much to choose from, the cakes were beautifully decorated and there were heart shaped boxes with macarons in different colours. Christian ordered a chocolate drink and strawberry cake for both of us. But also a cute pink heart shaped box with macarons for me. The design was of different places in Paris with a white ribbon. The weather was wonderful and we decided to sit outside.

I sipped on the chocolate drink. It tasted wonderful. He took a slice of the strawberry cake, watching him eating was amusing. The thought brought a smile on my face. He stopped for a second, his head cocked to one side regarding me intently. "What is it Ana?", he asked interested. "What happened to the man I met for the first time?" "He got his life changed when he saw this woman for the first time. It's amazing to find someone who finally understands you", he replied, smiling lovable at me. "You can say that, I never knew you went to a painting class in Paris. Sometimes, I wish you could tell me more about your life". "My life isn't so unique compared to others". "It's interesting when it's about Christian Grey", I said. "If you want to know about my life I will tell you a part of it for today. My family is very influenced by art like your family. It was really important for my parents to influence the children for art. I was sent for a painting class in Paris for the summer in my High School years. I wanted to explore the world and just escape. Paris is beautiful. Sometimes I miss being young". "I know the feeling", I said. "Mia could never leave the city, she is a famous pianist in Paris", he said

A tall blond haired woman, who was walking with her dog stopped suddenly by our table. It was Christian's assistant Andrea.

"Of all places I find you here, at a romantic cafe with your girlfriend", she said surprisingly. "A lot of things have changed", he said. "I noticed that, which is great. Everyone at work was thinking when it was Christian's turn. Finally, it happened"

"It was going to happen, just had to find the right one", he said winking at my way, making me blush slightly. I clapped her dog who was sitting nicely beside me. She looked at my direction "Sammy likes you already. Good girl", she said, clapping her dog. "So how is it going with you and Robert?", Christian asked anticipatently.

"Things are going great so far. We are going on a movie date, the new movie which has premiere today", She said. "Ana and I are going to watch the movie as well", he said.

"We are?!", I blurted out. "After we have taken a walk in the park", he said excitedly. How many more surprises did he have for me.

"Why are guys taking their dates to watch that specific movie", Andrea asked. "Because it's romantic", Christian replied quickly, making us both laugh. "Christian, I almost forgot, were you a model or am I wrong?", she asked quickly. "Yes, a long time ago. How do you know?", he asked curiously. "I didn't know until my friend Melody told me about it. She is a bridal dress designer for pronovias. She was looking for models to model for the new campaign. Surprisingly she came across your old photos from your modeling days and thought you were a great fit. She never knew it was you. It would mean a lot if you could take part of it". "Christian, that would be fun", I said. "With one condition, if Ana can model with me". "I think that would work perfectly fine, I will have a talk with her. I should be moving on before I ruin your date", she said and passed by. Now, the world is probably thinking we are getting married, this should be fun.

A/N: I've had a writing block, which is a writer's nightmare. The next part of the chapter is coming when I get inspiration to write again. I will stop with author's alerts since it was bothering my readers. This chapter was written very fast so there are a lot of mistakes.


	70. Chapter 70

After we were finished eating at the French café. Christian and I took a walk in the park on our way to the Cinema. The park was filled with a lot of people, because of the beautiful weather. We walked in the park for a while, and Christian showed me a great spot which was silent compared to the rest of the park. It had a romantic atmosphere, and the moment we walked in, it was only us. There was a fountain in the middle with a statue of an angel playing the violin. The only sound was the water. Someone before us had put rose leaves on the water, making it smell wonderful. There were tall green bushes forming like a heart, separation this place from the rest of the park. Apart from that there were beautiful pink rose bushes. A classical song was starting to play. We decided to sit on the bench.

"They made this place so people could bring the beloved ones", Christian said.

"It's definitely a romantic place", I said astonishingly, looking around. It was so beautiful in here, and Christian couldn't have picked a better place than this for us.

"Ana, I want you to close your eyes", he said. I did what I was told.

"What is going to happen now?", I asked.

"This", he replied, and all of a sudden I could feel his hands on my face. His soft lips touching mine. He deepened the kiss. My tongue was instantly meeting his, and I was lost in a real day dream.

When we arrived at the Cinema, and bought some popcorn. We sat on one of the last seats from behind. The title of the movie was Heroine. It was situated in the old times, and was about a rich princess saving a poor soldier's life. He protects her from danger and they both fall in love with each other. In the end, they end up marrying each other and he becomes the prince of the kingdom. My tears were literally falling down my cheeks. I always cried in romantic movies like this, but I couldn't help it. The ending scene was so beautiful.

"You have won my heart and soul. Marry me my brave solider, be my prince", the princess said.

"My heroine, my love. I will be your prince and I will love you until the death takes us apart", the soldier said. I was leaning towards Christian's shoulder, his arm was tightly around me. They looked at each other, and the movie ended up with them kissing passionately. At the same time, Christian kissed me, and I could hear the applause from the audience.


	71. Chapter 71

The moment we stepped outside the cinema, we were met by the beautiful nightsky. Christian held my hand tightly and told me that our driver was meeting us in the park. The park was deserted, but the streetlamps were on, leading our way. As we walked he broke the silence. "Did you like the movie?", he asked and looked curiously for my answer. "I really do. I like movies with a strong female character", I replied and he smiles. We stopped by a streetlamp where Taylor was going to pick us up. We were surrounded with trees.

"I have been thinking about the house you showed me", I said and looked at the tall trees inches away from me. "What about it?", he asked with interest. "I have some ideas for it. I would like to build it up again. I want to make a place just for us", I suggested and looked at him. "I think it's an absolutely good idea", he said and shifted so he was in front of me. All of a sudden it started pouring rain. It was only us. My hair was damp and I was slightly cold. But it didn't matter as long I was with Christian. He walked towards me so he was just less an inche away from me.

He tilted my chin and looked into my eyes. "You have so beautiful and innocent blue eyes. I have always wanted you the day I met you", he breathed. He cupped my cheeks and I flushed by his response. He tucked a couple of hairstrains behind my ear. I embraced him and pulled him closer. He tightened his arms on my waist. It was electrifying and I could feel the fire. But that was what Christian did to me. The heat was blossoming inside me, warming my cold body. He leaned towards me. His lips implanted on mine, kissing me.

Taylor came shortly after and drove us home to Christian's apartment.

We walked past his garden. I noticed that there were small lights on some of the floral bushes and a new fountain in the corner of the garden. When we reached the door to his apartment. He pulled in the key and the door creaked open. I stepped inside and the lights turned on automatically. We took a quick bath. The warm water felt amazing on my skin, releasing my tense muscles. I hastily pulled on a dress which I found in his closet.

He showed our way to his library. Surprise hit me when he opened the door. I had in fact never been to his library before. The light of a chandelier turned on. There were a lot of tall bookshelfes surrounding the room. In the middle was a brown vintage oversized wood desk probably from the 80's century with a green lamp. You could tell by this that Christian was a person who had a passion for reading. I walked around in admiration and he followed me. The books were in alphabetical order. I stopped by a bookshelf close to the desk. "What do you think?", he asked excitingly and looked at me. "I think it's beyond amazing. This is a place I could spend all day", I replied to him and traced my fingers along the books.

"I will bring some snacks up here for us to eat. Is there anything you would like?" He asked. I stopped focusing on the books and shifted towards him. His elbow was on the desk, steadying himself. "Nothing in particular", I smiled.

"Alright, make yourself here. I will be right back", he told me.

Christian went downstairs and I was left alone in his library. Silence filled the room. I looked outside the window. It was really dark and the full moon had lightened the sky. The moment I fetched out an interesting book I accidently pulled open a shelf underneath the desk. I placed the book quickly back to its place and was about to close the shelf. But was surprised by what had caught my attention.

What is this?! My heart skipped a beat when I realized I saw a bunch of money, knives and two guns. Thoughts were racing through my mind, and I panickly looked around. But there were no one to be seen. Why would Christian have something like this? My eyes grew wide open when I happened to see a piece of paper neatly folded together. Oh my! I shouldn't be looking.

Ana, just close the damn shelf. Christian has probably a reason for all this I instructed. But I couldn't stop myself. A sense of curiousity stroked me.

If you close now you will never know a voice from inside encouraged me. I shoke my head slightly irritated. Without thinking clearly I snatched and unfolded the paper quickly. This was something I wouldn't do without permission, but I couldn't control myself, not today.

Holy cow, it' the damn contract Christian was talking about in the phone. I had almost forgotten about it!

But what kind of contract was this?


	72. Chapter 72

I could hear my heart beating frantically under my chest and my breathing quickened when I was about to start reading. My hands were literally shaking as I held the paper.

The sound of the rushing wind made me frightened and I lost the paper to the ground. Ana you need to control yourself an irritated voice within snapped. I looked around quickly and picked it up fast. My eyes widened in surprise when I read the two first words. It's an agreement contract.

Agreement contract

If you sign under here you agree that you are not allowed to discuss about this place with anyone in return that you will no longer be bound to this. You have to bring the sum of money which we have discussed and we promise not to contact you nor intruding your life anymore. But by signing this you will not be allowed to come back or be part of this again. If you break any of these rules you will risk your life and your career.

Date:

Sign under here:

Sign under here: J

Who was this person? A lot of thoughs were racing through my mind. If this was Mrs. Robinson's boss this person has to be? Oh my, she was involved in something illigal something crimimal. This place must be an unknown and secret place which not so many people had heard of. It's probably well hidden from the police so they wouldn't find it. Christian had to deliver this agreement to who knows whom one day. But it might be dangerous. Why would there otherwise be a gun and a knife in the drawer.

I couldn't imagine him being in danger. I didn't want things to happen to him.

Christian stormed in the library and I automatically reacted by putting the paper in the drawer with my back towards him so he couldn't see it. I turned around to face him. He looked worried, his head leaning against the door with his phone in his hand. Did he know I had seen the agreement contract? I tried to find the right words for an excuse, but I knew they would come out badly either way. I was prepared for the worse which could happen and I didn't want to argue with Christian about a small thing after the great day we just had.

"Your father called. Ana, someone has broken into your father's exhibition", he said

My smile faded and my mouth dropped open in disbelief.


	73. Chapter 73

"How could this happen?", I asked nervously and walked towards him. My father had worked so hard for this and when he achived something like this, everything is taken away from him.

"You should call your father. I think he would explain it much better than me", he answered and gave me his phone for me to call him. I waited for my father to pick it up and he finally did.

"It's Ana, what happened with the exhibition? Christian told me that someone had broken into the exhibition", I said with a tone of panic. Christian was standing in front of me. His arms were wrapped around me, trying to calm me down.

"It's right what Christian told you, someone has broken into my exhibition this night", he said with a low voice. It wasn't the cheerful tone I was used to hear from him. He sounded depressed. It broke my heart to hear him like this.

"Did anything get stolen?", I asked further. I tried to suppress the tears which were almost falling down.

"The three paintings, which you were modelling. But nothing else", he answered quickly, his voice was still low. These were his most famous paintings. The ones which have been highly discussed in the media and which everyone were looking forward to see the most at the exhibition. It wouldn't surprise me that the thieves were interested in these ones.

"Have the police found any signs from the thieves?", I asked and this time I couldn't hold my tears anymore.

"They said that they saw two people who broke into the exhibition in the camera were wearing black clothes and their faces were covered so you could only see their eyes. It looked like they knew what they were looking for. The alarm went off, but they dissapeared so quickly so the police couldn't catch them. Ana, I don't know what I am going to do... I think I should cancel the whole thing", he said. The Sadness in his voice was unbearable. He didn't deserve this.

"Don't do that, people are still coming. Are you by the exhibition?", I asked quickly. My hand reached Christian's hand and I squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah, Ana I need you", he pleaded.

"Wait there, I am coming right away. Hold on", I said and turned off the phone and gave it to Christian. I shifted and pressed my face against his chest. He pulled me even closer and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. "Ana, we will find out who did it", he soothed me. My tears were running down my cheeks like watterfalls. He let go off his arms and put his hands on my chin. He brushed my tears away.

"Christian, we have to go to the museum", I said. My voice sounded hoarse, and he nodded.

Christian stopped in front of the museum and there was my father standing by a policecar. I climbed out the car and ran towards him. He embraced me in a tight hug.

"Ana, it's so great to see you here", he said. His eyes looked tired.

"I can't believe who would do this to you ", I said.

"I don't know myself, Ana. I don't want to be alone after all this", he said. My eyes shifted to Christian who was talking to one of the policemen.

"I am coming with you tonight", I said and I saw a smile appeared on his face. He walked towards the policeman and Christian and exchanged some words before he climbed in his car. The policeman dissapeared in the museum and there were only I and Christian in the darkness. He walked towards me and held both my hands.

"I have to sleep over at my dad's place tonight. He needs me Christian", I said

"Sure Ana", he said and I nuzzled his chest.

"What is it, Ana?", he asked and brought my face in front of him so he could see me.

"It's just that I don't want to be without you", I said. He hugged me tightly and kissed me softly on my slightly dry lips.

"I'll be fine sweetheart . It's only for a couple of hours and then I will see you again", he said and I nodded.

"Goodnight Ana", he said and kissed me once more.

"Dream tight, Christian", I said and stepped backwards until our hands brought us apart. I climbed in the car and waved at Christian until I couldn't see him.

The drive home to my father's place went faster than I had expected. We watched a movie and all the time I tried to talk about other things to cheer him up. It had been too much for him to handle and talking about it would make it worse. After the movie ended I went to my bedroom and changed into my nightgown.

My phone started ringing. Who would be ringing this late. I picked the phone immidietly and saw it was Kate.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, the only French I have learnt in the few hours I have been here", she said.

"Hi, Kate. It's been a long time", I said and climbed up my bed.

"I know. Ana, you don't sound yourself. What happened?", she asked.

"Someone stole some of the paintings which are going to be in my father's exhibition", I sighed.

"You must be kidding with me Ana! Don't tell me that they stole the painting of you", she said, quite shocked.

"They did, Kate", I sighed.

"The thieves are smart I can tell you. This must be planned, Ana. Who would randomly decide that hey let's go and steal some paintings today and manage to do it?! I would have failed so bad. Have the police found anything?" I had to admit that Kate had the best comments sometimes.

"They haven't found anything so far", I said and laid on the bed.

"I am sure they will find the paintings and make the thieves a lesson they won't forget or I will. A lot of people will come to the exhibition anyways", she said, sounding determined.

" I know, you should have fun in Paris, Kate", I said.

"and you should be sleeping Ana. It's so late there. Send you lot of kisses from Paris and dream sweet. Don't forget to keep me informed ", she said.

"I will, goodbye Kate", I said and sat it on my nightstand. I pulled the bedsheet around me tightly and turned off the light. A message popped up on my phone and I picked it up quickly. I smiled when I saw it was Christian.

\- Dream sweet tonight. I will be there when you wake up

I texted him back and fell deeply asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

For those of you who are still reading this story,I am truely sorry that I haven't been updating for months. But I am trying to recover from a writing block and get more motivaton to write again. I have probably dissapointed my readers a long time ago and I understand if you have made the descision to leave. This story is a total mess anyways. Writing used to be fun and inspiring, but now I feel like I have to live up to others expectations. I have always been portrayed as a negative person and an attention seeker, which I don't want to. So I feel a little bit lost at this moment.


	75. Chapter 75

I woke up by something soft which was brushing my cheek. There was Christian sitting besides me. He smiled and kissed me.

"I hope you slept well", he finally said.

"I tried my best. There are so much going on at the moment"

"I understand. Those bastards have failed completely. I read the newspaper today, and people are still excited to visit the exhibition despite the fact those three paintings have been stolen. But your father has been making breakfast and is waiting for us. So we better be going", he told me. I held his hand tightly and we walked downstairs.

He had made one of my favorite breakfast dishes, fried toast with bacon and egg.

"Thank you so much Christian for accompanying us. Last night has been tough for us all", My father said and sat down by the table with us. He looked slightly better but still tired. "I know you put a lot of effort in those paintings, but it will not change anything. People are still interested to come and feel outraged of what just happened", Christian said. We ate finished the breakfast and talked about my plans for the summer holiday. I switched open the phone and decided to catch up the news. My eyes widened in surprise. "Anastasia, what is it?", Christian asked curiously and slightly worried at the same time. "Someone has found the paintings in a forest"

A/N: I have slowly started writing again. Thank you for giving me a chance to write again.


	76. Chapter 76

Everyone was silent. I looked at Christian and then at my father. The sound of a phone broke the silence. It appeared to be a policeman, who told my father that the paintings were found in a forest nearby the museum and nothing had happened to them. There was a team who was working on to make sure the place was safe and not a trap. They were going to interview the person who found them.

"Thankfully, they were found in a great condition Mr. Steele. Everything solves in the end", Christian said and a broad lined smile appeared on my father. It was a relief after all the worries it had caused me these past hours. But there were so many unanswered questions, why would anyone steal them in the first place and why did they happened to be in a forest nearby the museum? Christian looked at my direction. He knew what I knew. "I have a feeling that the thieves thought someone had seen them and panickly left them there so they could dissapear", Christian finally said.

"I have the same feeling", Mr. Steele said. I collected all the dishes and started the washing. "I am just relieaved that the paintings are in the same condition. Worst things could have happened to them". I felt the buzzing of my phone and picked it from my pocket. Of all things it happened to be Kate.

"Bonjour, Guess what Ana, guess what?", Kate literally screamed from the phone. I heard the excitement in her voice

"What is it Kate?", I asked. I looked at both my father and Christians' faces. I gave them a sign that I was talking to Kate and walked right outside the kitchen.

"I am going to walk for Paris Fashion week tomorrow", she exclaimed in happiness

"How did that happen?", I asked quickly.

"Well, We were finished being in Louvre. It's so beautiful there. The paintings, Mona Lisa. Everything. A woman appeared and she happened to be a model scout. I don't know how it all happened, but I am going to walk for Louis Vuitton"

"I am so happy for you Kate, Victoria Secret next", I added

"Don't think I would be good enough, Elliot wouldn't complain though", She laughed. I laughed with her. "Men and their twisted mind. But what is happening with the paintings? Any news? I was so worried and the same with my parents", she said

"They are found, Kate"

"Really, that's just increadible! I have to go. Mum is calling on me. Oh, tell your dad that my dad is deeply interested in two of your paintings. He wants to expand his art collection. I think he will be calling in person".

After been talking to Kate. My father called after me.

"Christian told me that you and him are planning to renovate his other house by the sea. We thought it would be great if I could paint you two together, so you could have it in the house. Ana, go and find a dress to wear, and I will drive you to the location", my father said. I looked at Christian and he smiled a bright smile.


	77. Chapter 77

How many of you are still reading this story on here?

Sorry if it was misleading, a new chapter will be out very soon! XX


	78. Chapter 78

"Dad, it takes time to find a dress. It's going to be for something special", I said as I was standing on the staircase. My father took a sip from his coffee and said

"Take your time, we are not going right away. I have to find my professional camera so I can base my painting on".

"Can we say that we are leaving about an hour", I said. Christian was sitting silently, sipping on his coffee. "Oh, bring Christian with you. He would be bored waiting here", my father said and left the kitchen.

Christian raised himself and followed after me, as we stepped inside my bedroom. I closed the door behind us. Christian climbed up my bed, laying across the bed.

"I shouldn't be asking a guy about the perfect dress, but right now I seriously need help", I said and opened my closet. Christian laughed cheerfully "Well, since you like Jane Austen. I thought we could have a romantic theme. Try to find a vintage dress, and we can go from there", he said, studying me. I turned around to face him.

"But what are you going to wear?", I asked curiously. He was currently looking at the cover of the book he was holding. "Before we are going to the location, I know a place nearby who has the perfect outfit for me. So don't worry about me", he said.

"Please be something inspired", I pleaded. He smirked at me.

"That was the plan! What is this book?", he asked, showing it to me.

"It's a book where you can write about yourself and answer the questions. I've had it a long time ago", I said.

"It's not a burn book?", he smirked. I gaped at him in total disbelief. This would definitely trigger Kate's curiously.

"I never thought Christian Grey would watch the Mean Girls"

"Well, not by myself, but my sister Mia forced me to watch it with her a couple of years ago", he said.

"So what was your opinion about it?", I giggled

"It wasn't totally plastic either to be honest", he said, which made me laugh so hard. When I got my breath back I finally said

"You can write in the book if you want. It's probably going to be boring watching me trying all these dresses", I mentioned.

"It's never boring to watch you undress yourself, Ana. It's more a pleasure for me", he teased. I pouted at him and turned towards the closet. While I was trying on the dresses, he was writing in the book.

"I think I will go with this dress", I said. It was a white vintage dress I had got from my mum, since I loved it so much. I had never found an opportunity to wear it.

"It looks perfect on you", he said staring at me in admiration. I walked closer to him and climbed up the bed, leaning against him. I looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss. I fetched the book from him and started reading what he had written. He had the most wonderful handwriting for being a man.

Name: Christian Grey

Age: 28

University: Yale university

Study/occupation: Medicine, currently a doctor

Single/taken: boyfriend with this author :)

Interests: Reading, piano, golf, swimming, travelling, and all the boy stuff

Favorite animal: dogs

Favorite book: can't pick, too many for a book nerd like me

Favorite travel destination: South France

Favorite clothing designer: Ralph Lauren

Favorite food: italian

Your first kiss: In Kindergarten, I think...can't remember

Your first love: a disaster

Your first time: a total disaster

How many have you slept with: What type of question is that!

Your first real love: heaven :)

Have you done anything crazy: Many things, who hasn't in the teenage years. Depends how crazy :O

Can you mention with whom: I can spell it for you, A-N-A-S-T-A-S-I-A. She knows ;)

Best memory with this author: When she told me that she loved me for the first time 3

First impression on the author: Sweet, strong and innocently beautiful

Author's first impression on you: A total arrogant freak

How is your relationship today: A match made in heaven

What do you want to say to the author: You're the most delicate rose I have ever found in the garden of heaven.


	79. Chapter 79

I looked at him and smiled brightly.

"You like the answers?", he asked curiously. I kissed him softly.

"Stop being so cute all the time", I teased. He held his arms around me.

"Impossible to stop once you have started", he said. I climbed down the bed and he let go of his arms

"We better be going, dad is probably waiting for us downstairs. I am super excited for what you are going to wear", I said. We walked down to the kitchen where my father was trying his professional camera. He stopped once he saw us.

"That dress is perfect for the theme I and Christian planned out today", my father said. The weather was beautiful today, which was perfect for taking photos. Christian was going to drive us today and I was super excited for what he was going to wear. He drove and stopped by an antique store. We walked in and a classical song, reminding me of the 60s was playing in the air. There were vintage clothes from different eras which would be perfect to wear as a costume for a Theater play. A woman was smiling by the counter as we walked in.

"Christian, great to see you again! We found something which Mr. Darcy would definitely wear", she said and showed him. He went to the changing room, and I was excited for what it would turn out. As he walked out I was surprised how he reminded me of only his hair was more copper brown.

"Excellent Christian, you could almost pass for Mr. Darcy", my father said.

"It looks great on you", I said and hugged him tightly. He responded with a kiss. Christian payed for the clothes and we continued to drive to our place. It was a long ride, but it didn't feel like that. We talked about our plans for the summer. Christian and my father wanted to go fishing, and talked about tent trips. I held hand with Christian as we walked through the forest. My father was behind us.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife", I said and looked up at him.

"You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you", he added and smiled. Christian had definitely read the book. The man I never imagined would touch a single romance novel when I first met him.

"That was Pride and Prejudice", my father said quickly, which made us laugh. This place was beautiful since I remembered it with the house and the field. Small purple flowers had grown since we last were here. My father looked around and admire the view.

"This place is extraordinary. It's like a fairy tale trapped in the real world. I am truely impressed", my father said. We walked towards the right side of the house. There was a little beach. The water was light crystal blue from the sunrays and the sand was almost white and soft. I felt the warm wind rushing through my hair. My father pointed besides the water, where we were going to stand. Christian held his arms around me and my father snapped a photo.

"Christian you should definitely carry Ana, making it more romantic", my father said.

Christian carried me, and my hands were wrapped around his head as he kissed me.


	80. Chapter 80

Farewell

I don't know where to start, but I have been thinking a lot about this for many weeks. That's why I haven't updated. It's hard to tell you this, but I have made the final decision to give up the story. I won't continue writing this story anymore. I don't see that this story has any potential. Thank you so much for those of you who have read this fanfiction and took the time to leave a comment. Thank you for everything! It ends here, and there will not be any chapter updates. So I don't see the need to have the story on here. So I am asking you if you want me to delete this story or just have it on here?


	81. Chapter 81

After I wrote the farewell announcement I am actually very unsure now. I wanted to give up the story because I felt the pressure of updating chapters all the time and I felt that my chapters had a lot of grammatical errors. Because of that I felt like my readers were starting to loose interest in the story. Next year will be very busy for me and not being able to update regularly like I used to makes me really sad. I feel so terrible that the readers of this story got more irritated of me. I want to continue writing, but I have a feeling my readers don't want me to because I never come with long and great chapter updates so often. I have personally got messages to give it all up because of that, and telling some of my readers to move on to other stories.


	82. Chapter 82

I am going to continue with the story, but there will not be so many chapter updates next year like it used to because of my last year of uni. I had to express what I felt regarding this and that it has been a great pressure to keep updating regularly when I couldn't. I was thinking about making a blog for this story. What do you think?


	83. Chapter 83

Later part:

I shut my eyes as I sank down the warm water. My mind is filled with memories of us together. An illusion which is all gone. I held my hands close to my heart. It breaks everytime. It hurts so much. Tears were falling down my cheeks. What is wrong with me, why did he leave?


End file.
